Cuestión de Lealtad
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Muchas veces, la lealtad a ciertas personas, nos lleva a la traición del corazón…
1. En medio del caos

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Hellsing son propiedad de Kōta Hirano._

Advertencias:

_Aludiendo la naturaleza del manga, hay sangre, muertes, violencia y vocabulario vulgar._

_El fic se desarrolla tomando como base el manga solo hasta el capítulo 87 o bien, hasta el OVA cinco. NO EL ANIME, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, el anime no lo contemplo._

Notas introductorias:

_Este fic lo escribo como final alternativo. Simples manías de autor más que inconformidad real (que de hecho he de aclarar que no tengo nada contra la versión de Kōta Hirano)._

Dedicatorias:

_Para Aiko Kimura._

_Este fic habría muerto en el 2008 con solo 7 capítulos de no ser por el review más lindo que me hayan escrito._

* * *

**Cuestión de lealtad**

Muchas veces, la lealtad a ciertas personas, nos lleva a la traición del corazón.

**En medio del caos**

Cuando uno tiene diversas preocupaciones, estas giran sin orden ni soluciones en un mental desfile psicodélico de cromos casi tangibles, en series de sensaciones casi reales que recrean escenas específicas que uno preferiría olvidar o en el mejor de los casos, y más concretamente el suyo, quizás con suerte recibir un tiro y terminar con todo de una vez. Pero ella no era ninguna cobarde; sobrevivieron a los hermanos Valentine, repelieron a la primera teniente Zorin Blitz y lograron la transformación de Victoria… aunque perdieron a Walter, al capitán Pip Bernadotte, a todas las tropas… a Londres…

Raras veces se le encontraba a la líder de Hellsing en circunstancias ajenas a la constante revisión de documentos o al inherente deber de consumir cigarros como si con ello fue a cambiar un poco la situación que atenazaba su posición de dirigente reflejándoselo esta en dolor lumbar.

Aunque por esa ocasión se sentía totalmente abatida mientras contabilizaba los daños, su expresión seguía tan inmutable como siempre, rendida en su gran cama que pocas veces usaba con la decencia de un ciudadano promedio, mantenía la mirada perdida, totalmente ausente de lo que acontecía tan solo con las palabras de su anterior reunión emergente, con los pocos caballeros sobrevivientes del primer enfrentamiento contra los neonazis, aún retumbándole en la cabeza en un infernal eco que luchaba por detener con tanto éxito como su colisión con el "Letzte Bataillon", aclarando por supuesto que este tenía la ciudad bajo control… _cuestión de lealtad_… así lo habían definido elocuentemente y no había modo de contradecirlo si se trataba de una decisión tomada por la reina misma.

Ese día había sido uno de esos en lo que se sabe perfectamente que si uno se levanta de la cama todo va a salir mal, pero su deber pudo más que el presentimiento de la venidera desgracia que hacía que su corazón latiera apresuradamente como cuando tenía doce años, ese maldito presentimiento, aquella maldita suerte la suya. Justo en esos momentos era cuando odiaba con todo su ser haber nacido mujer.

Los tiempos eran difíciles, la organización estaba desacreditada por su poco éxito frente a la amenaza Millennium que seguía al pie de sus cañones sembrando el pánico y la muerte, tenía el mínimo de miembros activos trabajando jornadas dobles, las cantidades de vampiros y ghouls era ya increíble, la noche se avecinaba de nuevo y con ella una nueva responsabilidad que tomar por el bien de la organización, por órdenes superiores, por _cuestión de lealtad_…

Apretó los dientes haciéndolos sonar y cerró los puños que apresaban las sábanas limpias. Se levantó con sumo esfuerzo de su sitio, se quitó los anteojos y los dejó sin mucho tacto sobre su mesa de noche entre un sin fin de papeles que no había revisado para luego frotarse las sienes en gesto de cansancio ¡Y pensar que solo empezaba la noche! Necesitaba una segunda ducha así que se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Había un vestidor antes de llegar, ahí se despojó de su traje dejando caer las prendas sin importarle mucho su destino, no preparó la bañera, solo abrió la llave y dejo que el agua fría la cubriera toda.

.

Las sombras de la tarde ya caían sobre la mansión Hellsing, y mientras Londres se preparaba para intentar descansar aún con los dirigibles surcando el cielo, en la institución comenzaba una nueva jornada, una bastante dura considerando todas las actividades y el reducido personal. La joven rubia, anteriormente policía, ya estaba de pie; se había vestido sin mayor dificultad, ni siquiera parecía prestar atención a sus movimientos, después de todo, llevaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo desde hacía tiempo. Tomando su Harkonnen se dispuso a salir: una noche más de cacería.

Salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la oficina de Sir Integra, hacía unos días que ya no veía a su amo y era la propia líder quien le daba las instrucciones a seguir. Llamó a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, hizo un segundo intento, nada… afinó su oído para saber si todo estaba bien, no pensaba entrar de golpe pensando con paranoia que había un intruso tomando prisionera a su jefa… no otra vez, la última le había salido cara. Un tercer toque, esta vez poco más fuerte y al fin escucho una indicación para entrar, dudó un momento, era la voz de Sir Integra, pero el tono resultó un tanto… extraño.

Cruzo el umbral aún desconfiada, se quedó quieta por demás aturdida. Tras el escritorio esperaba encontrar a su infatigable jefa hundida en montones de papeles fijando la mirada en la pantalla de su computador, fumando, para variar un poco en la escena… pero a cambio encontró a una perfectamente arreglada Integra…con un vestido… uno largo hasta los tobillos, azul añil de manga larga con plisados blancos en los puños, cuello alto con la pañoleta blanca y la cruz de Hellsing haciendo de camafeo, dos filas de botones forrados en tela bajaban del cuello a la cintura donde se encontraban con un cinturón negro de hebilla dorada. La parte superior del vestido, muy a diferencia de la costumbre de la líder, se entallaba perfectamente a su silueta haciendo énfasis que efectivamente era una mujer. El cabello rubio siempre suelto ahora se encontraba recogido en un elegante moño solo dejando los mechones frontales para enmarcar su rostro y no lucir radicalmente transformada. Justo se estaba colocando el alfiler del sombrero cuando molesta por la mirada fija de la chica policía rompió el silencio:

—Esta noche te harás cargo de los incidentes de Surrey, Hampshire, Dorset, Devon y Cornwall, si terminas pronto necesitarán refuerzos en Cambridgeshire, puedes retirarte, no hay informes de elementos por los que debas preocuparte, en su mayoría solo son civiles infectados.

Esa fue una orden, así lo asimiló por las palabras imperativas usadas, pero el tono en la voz seguía sin convencerla, había algo que agobiaba a la ama de su maestro pero preguntar era perder el tiempo, una mujer como ella jamás contaría sus problemas y menos para buscar consuelo en un vampiro subordinado. Salió de la oficina mostrando sus respetos, tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas se marchó corriendo, no había tiempo que perder, si ella necesitaba algo simplemente lo pediría, así funcionaban las cosas con Integra.

Antes que otra cosa, debía recoger las municiones de la noche en la armería a donde llegó corriendo entrando de un salto, al hacerlo se dirigió alegre como siempre al encargado:

— ¡Buenos días Walt…! Perdón, Jerime. — se ruborizó un poco, hacía ya casi una semana que el ángel de la muerte no estaba más en las filas de Hellsing para unirse a Millennium y en su lugar habían puesto a aquel moreno de edad madura, que por más que le confundiera con su predecesor parecía ser inmune a los comentarios que a otros ya habrían irritado.

—Buenas noches en realidad, señorita Seras.— respondió el hombre con una sonrisa no muy marcada, en seguida aquél se dirigió a una gaveta que se encontraba justo detrás suyo, la abrió con cuidado y comenzó a examinar el interior, naturalmente buscando el encargo de la chica.

Victoria bajó la mirada, aún no asimilaba que el hombre que siempre profesó su devoción a la institución, amable y confiable, haya incluso tratado de matarla. Recordaba tristemente esa noche en que se enfrentaron su maestro y el anterior mayordomo, un combate que apenas miró tratando de no dejar sin protección a la líder de Hellsing una vez que el paladín Alexander Anderson hubo caído momentos antes. Integra quería ir al dirigible matriz, pensaba obedecerla pero una alambrada de Walter les impidió el paso. Victoria podía cruzarla sin mayor problema, pero no podía decir lo mismo de la otra mujer y anteponiendo la seguridad de su señora optó por sacarla de ahí antes de terminara perdiéndola como a al capitán Bernadotte.

Su mente comenzó a divagar en los recuerdos un poco anteriores a esa noche de retirada hasta sus primeros días en aquella lúgubre mansión, tratando de ajustarse a su nueva condición, cuando él y su amo trataban de convencerla de beber sangre, o cuando menos, lograr que se metiera en el ataúd. Salió de sus contemplaciones apenas aquél nuevo compañero se dio vuelta con la mochila de municiones lista, ella la tomó y se la acomodó a la espalda.

—Espero su reporte, cualquier cosa que nos pueda decir será de vital importancia.

La chica policía se quedó estática unos momentos, finalmente sonrió y levantó su pulgar derecho seguido de un guiño amistoso.

—No se preocupe Jerime, estaré de vuelta antes del amanecer y le entregaré a detalle lo ocurrido.

Apenas terminó esta frase comenzó de nuevo su carrera esta vez directo a la salida, desde que completó su transformación ya no iba con los grupos de soldados ni en compañía de su maestro… su maestro… ¿En dónde se habría metido él?

Casi al momento alcanzó la gran puerta, pudo ver el auto de Integra esperando por ella, era obvio que salía pero por cómo la había visto arreglada no se trataba de solo una reunión más con los otros caballeros, de cualquier forma, no era asunto suyo, tenía un viaje largo y una misión por cumplir, apenas estuvo completamente afuera sacó sus alas y las batió para tomar impulso.

.

Cerca de una hora después de que Victoria dejara la mansión, Integra lo hacía también, flanqueada por dos agentes y frente al auto esperaba Jerime con la puerta abierta.

—Muy buenas noches, Sir Integra. — saludo el moreno, la aludida hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como respuesta y entró sin más ceremonias. Ya estaba camino al punto de reunión y por primera vez en muchos años estaba nerviosa, alcanzó a ver por el espejo retrovisor el rostro del nuevo mayordomo. Rondaba los cuarenta años de edad, aún así su complexión resultaba intimidadora, la tez obscura se perdía en la noche, seguro tenía ascendencia de alguna colonia inglesa en África. ¡Vaya cosa! En pleno siglo veinte a nada del veintiuno y aún había ese tipo de servidumbre, no tenía ni barba ni bigote además de una cabeza perfectamente rasurada, lo que en si era una moda extraña viviendo en un país tan frío… a propósito de eso, había olvidado su abrigo pero ya estaban justos de tiempo, no podía regresar.

Las luces del palacio pudo distinguirlas a distancia, seguramente ya estaban todos esperando por ella. Su nerviosismo aumentó pero tenía que mantener la compostura frente a sus hombres, ni una mueca debía salir, ni una sola mirada delatora, nada. El auto tomo la glorieta de entrada y se detuvo frente a las escaleras del acceso principal, primero bajó uno de sus escoltas, confirmó el sitio como seguro y procedió a permitir la salida de su señora.

Integra hizo amago de todo su valor saliendo tan digna como le fue posible, con su característico porte autoritario; el rostro en alto con orgullo y a la vez inexpresivo. Para entrar al palacio ella tomo su sitio al medio de los agentes manteniendo a Jerime al frente. Cruzaron el vestíbulo de entrada, el pasillo que los conduciría a la sala donde los aguardaban, el mayordomo se adelantó un poco más, ella pudo escuchar claramente:

—Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, con ustedes.

Suspiró, no le gustaban esas anunciaciones porque todos inmediatamente ponían su mirada sobre el susodicho, bajo otras circunstancias quizás hasta lo abría disfrutado, pero justo en esos momentos lo que menos quería era que todo la aristocracia inglesa se enterara de "_eso"_ que la había doblegado.

Arribó al lugar con toda la naturalidad que le fue posible, se dirigió al fondo de la gran sala donde situada en el asiento real se encontraba la causante de su pena, pero a quien no podía ni culpar ni negar la petición, hizo una ligera reverencia recordando a último momento que llevaba puesto un vestido y que por tanto, había otro odioso protocolo para esos casos: tomó un extremo del faldón a la altura de su cadera con la mano lo levantó solo un poco, la pierna derecha frente a la izquierda, las rodillas levemente flexionadas, la mano izquierda sobre el corazón, el rostro alzado, la mirada ni fija pero tampoco baja. Se sentía ridícula, la última vez que había hecho tanta caravana para un solo saludo solo por llevar vestido tenía diez años y estaba enterrado con todo lo de su infancia en el sótano de la mansión.

La reina asintió levemente indicándole que tomara su lugar en la mesa, la otra obedeció, estaba por abrir su propia silla cuando Jerime se le adelanto. Aquello resultaba incómodo, no estaba acostumbrada ser tratada como damita de la corte y menos a que el grupo de viejos caballeros se le quedara viendo como carne fresca, maldijo para sus adentros, ahora recordaba porqué usaba el traje militar todo el tiempo.

Tras unos momentos de charlas sobre el avance del frente "Letzte Bataillon" y la postura del Vaticano a solo enviar más paladines si se declinaba la iglesia protestante del Reino Unido, llegó la hora de la cena, como dictaba la costumbre el anfitrión debía a conocer formalmente el motivo de la reunión y esta vez no sería la excepción, solo que para sorpresa de todos, no hubo vocero, fue su alteza misma quien se puso de pie y pidió atención, misma que le fue concedida al momento con un silencio abrumador y total:

—Mis queridos Caballeros Protestantes Reales, miembros de la mesa redonda, compañeros y súbditos míos, El Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña está atravesando por una situación crítica, una como no se había visto desde hace más de cincuenta años. Muchos han dado sus vidas por terminar con esto, pero sus sacrificios no han dado frutos… no podemos permitir que la sangre derramada siga siendo en vano.

Es sabido que la Orden de Caballeros Protestantes Reales, liderados por Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing ha sido leal a los propósitos de paz que tanto anhelamos. Sin embargo, sus fuerzas han sido terriblemente diezmadas, es necesaria una alianza, pero no una de política, no de esas se destruyen con facilidad, me refiero a una sagrada que será protegida y bendecida por Dios… caballeros estamos aquí para celebrar la ceremonia de compromiso matrimonial entre Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing y el Duque Allan Cooper Quatermain Wold Newton, ambos presentes….

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Sí, el duque es un OC, no lo dije al principio porque no quería que salieran huyendo (bueno, puede y en dos segundos terminen cerrando la ventana) pero tengo esa idea maquinándose en mi cabeza desde hace un buen rato… tan rato que:_

_Quizás recuerden que por noviembre del 2008 una chica se animó a publicar un fic medio raro, medio cliché y lleno de espíritu de fan. Un buen día, quizás en febrero del 2009 simplemente leyó lo que tenía escrito y pensó que Kōta Hirano se sentiría agredido con participaciones de… bueno, ofendido y punto (sin detalles de la trama para quienes no hayan leído) así que decidió que lo dejaría. En resumen esa chica que ahora con orgullo dice llamarse Kusubana Yoru (entiéndase yo XD) lo tenía arriba pero lo eliminé… ¬.¬'_

_"Cuestión de lealtad" resurge de entre los muertos aludiendo la naturaleza de su fandom. No fue buena idea borrarlo, es parte de mi fanatismo por Hellsing a final de cuentas, pero lo regreso y con las correcciones pertinentes._

_n.n_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Compromiso por acuerdo

**Compromiso por acuerdo**

El fuego se extendía peligrosamente a medida que se prolongaba el combate, todo se había complicado de sobremanera y se le estaba escapando se las manos el control de la situación si es que en algún momento lo tuvo. Hasta hacía unos minutos estaba segura de que ganaba con la abrasadora ventaja de su gran fuerza de levantamiento, sin embargo, ya estaba sin municiones, de alguna manera inmovilizada de la mitad derecha de su cuerpo, aturdida y cansada. El humo que le impedía una visión clara aún considerando que ya estaba sacando los límites que conocía de sus poderes sobrehumanos.

Divisó la silueta del vampiro que le hacía frente desde su posición, se acercaba lentamente mostrando su puntiaguda sonrisa afilada y el destello desquiciado de sus ojos rojos, escuchó cómo cortaba cartucho con su arma, apenas pudiendo moverse para evadir el tiro; la bala rozó su pierna izquierda haciéndole caer de costado casi sin tiempo para poner las manos al frente. Intentó levantarse pero recién estaba de pie cayó de bruces rodando por las escaleras que le quedaban cerca. Nuevamente quiso parase pero la pierna herida no le respondía, no podía creerlo, ni siquiera era una herida de impacto propiamente pues apenas la había tocado, su confusión aumentó, estaba perdiendo y no tenía ni idea de porqué.

Nuevamente aquel extraño se acercó. Con la pierna que aún tenía bien tomó impulso y saltó de nuevo a la planta alta donde estaba su Harkonnen, ya no le quedaban municiones y dudaba que alguien acudiera en su auxilio, lo que fuera a hacer debía hacerlo a la brevedad o la inmortalidad que le había ofrecido su maestro aquella noche ya tan lejana sería solo una buena broma. Más a rastras que de otra manera, se internó en el laberinto de habitaciones obligándose a pensar en algo, trataba de enfocarse y sacar el poder que en su primera batalla con transformación completada logró, pero estaba demasiado aturdida, tanto como no lo había estado nunca y quizás solo se podía comparar con el encuentro frente a la primera teniente Zorin Blitz, sentirse tan pequeña, tan sumisa e impotente…

Entró en una habitación que aún no estaba del todo consumida por las llamas sentándose en la orilla de la cama, tratando ridículamente de respirar cuando ya sabía perfectamente que no lo necesitaba ni le serviría para nada. Sus conocimientos sobre armas se limitaban a la capacitación que le habían dado cuando entró al cuerpo de policía y algunas cosas que había pillado de Walter.

El problema era especialmente porque aunque ya tenía bastante experiencia tirando con el cañón realmente nunca había tenido que limpiarlo ni mucho menos repararle cuando se encasquillaba, pero sabía perfectamente que cada disparo dejaba un rastro de fulminato en el conducto, uno muy pequeño y sabía además, que el fulminato usado en Hellsing era sagrado en el más estricto sentido de la palabra, así que con ese pequeño rastro en el punto indicado, debería tener una oportunidad con ese vampiro. Desarmó el Harkonnen, tomó únicamente la parte donde se encajaba el cañón que para fortuna suya no había sido limpiado desde que el anterior mayordomo había desertado. Escuchó cómo se acercaba, solo había una oportunidad teniendo la ventaja de que él había cometido el error de ya dar por ganada la batalla, la perilla giró y entró calmado con el infierno ardiendo a su espalda. Aún con la pierna y el brazo inutilizados, Victoria se lanzó de frente con un impulso de fuerza heroica evadiendo los disparos como pudo, le alcanzó y clavó la pieza metálica en el pecho del vampiro para luego arrojarlo de lleno a otra habitación completamente abrasada por las llamas, no esperó nada, tomó el arma de su atacante arrancándosela literalmente de las manos y con ella le disparó en el corazón alternando de momento con la cabeza, se detuvo justo antes de la última bala… debía llevarla a la mansión, no se trataban de simple metales consagrados, ella soportaba eso desde antes de completar su transformación, haber sobrevivido a las bayonetas del paladín Anderson era más que prueba de ello, primordialmente porque en esa ocasión la herida había sido profunda y no de una sola. Esta vez un solo roce la había inmovilizado… no era normal, si Millennium estaba armándose con eso, fuera lo que fuera, quizás su maestro también tendría problemas.

.

El auto con las insignias de Hellsing retornaba de la reunión, se detuvo frente a la mansión, la heredera bajó sin esperar a que Jerime le abriera la puerta, pero apenas quería cruzar el patio de acceso varios soldados de los _Wild Geese_ equipados con el armamento pesado pasaron a su lado directo a abordar una camioneta de asalto. Uno de ellos se disculpó diciendo que su jefa los necesitaba con urgencia. Integra abrió los ojos sin disimular su sorpresa, ¿Victoria en problemas? Eso le resultaba imposible considerando su nueva situación como verdadero vampiro y la actitud valerosa que recientemente había remplazado a la inseguridad con la que llegó ¿Tan mal estaban ya las cosas? La camioneta arrancó y pisando fondo al acelerador salió del terreno de la casa.

— ¿Sir Integra? — preguntó Jerime para captar la atención de la nombrada, ella recobró su estado neutral al momento, cerró los ojos, levantando el rostro hacia la luna, trataba de llamar a Alucard, no podía ubicarlo desde hacía un tiempo pero aunque esto le irritaba, ella misma le había encomendado la tarea por la que se había ausentado… nuevamente sin respuesta, frunció el ceño e indico al mayordomo que la siguiera al interior.

Ya se había cambiado de ropa, volvía a usar el uniforme militar y retornaba a su rutina en medio de la infinidad de papeles con reportes de todos tipos frente al monitor que seguía descargando información de contactos especializados con un cigarro encendido que empezaba a llenar la habitación de humo arranciando el aire. Pero por más que quería no podía concentrarse realmente, los mercenarios habían partido hacía ya varias horas y no tenía gente para enviar a constatar lo que fuera que había sucedido, maldijo por lo bajo solo de escuchar los estruendos metálicos de los dirigibles surcando el cielo, la puerta del infierno se había abierto frente a sus narices. Un toque en la puerta llamó su atención de inmediato permitió el paso, se trataba de Jerime, el hombre se mostraba preocupado y el hecho de que le dijera que debía ver a Seras urgentemente no tranquilizaba sus nervios.

Bajó de inmediato al sótano, fue a la habitación de la vampiresa y entró sin llamar, dos de los soldados que habían ido a buscarla se encontraban como custodios uno a cada lado del féretro dentro del cual se hallaba Victoria con los ojos apenas abiertos, los labios secos como si no se hubiera alimentado en días y estado sin dormir en el cajón, que se supone debía devolverle sus fuerzas. Jerime le entregó el arma que la chica había traído.

—Dice que esto fue lo que la hirió. — comentó. Integra la tomo y examinó, a primera vista no tenía nada de especial, se acercó al ataúd y buscó las heridas.

—Ya están cerrando. — dijo en tono despectivo por interrumpir su labor por algo tan insignificante.

La agente abrió la boca:

—Las balas… nunca entraron. — dijo con mucha dificultad.

—Apenas me tocaron… tienen algo especial…

La otra se levantó sin decir nada aún con la semiautomática fuertemente aprisionada en mano y salió ordenándole al nuevo mayordomo que la contactara con el Duque Quatermain en calidad de urgencia. Odiaba tener que depender de la ayuda de alguien, pero sus posibilidades reales de conseguir algo por sus propios y reducidos medios eran bastantes ridículas si las meditaba en serio, eso como buen líder, tenía que reconocerlo.

.

El amanecer se acercaba, el frío de la madrugada corroboraba la transición que la luna hacía al sol. Frente a la chimenea de una casona lejana a la mansión Hellsing se encontraba sentado en un viejo sillón rojo con molduras de madera en el acabado del respaldo y coderas, un hombre ya entrado en los cuarenta años de la vida, cabello corto en la parte baja, ligeramente largo hacia el fleco cuyas las canas ya pintaban bastante dejando solo una ligeras señales que insinuaban que alguna vez fue castaño claro. Las facciones endurecidas por los años pero sin revelar desgaste que insinuara mala vida se tensaban con una respiración pesada inducida por la lectura de los reportes de daños en menos de cuarentaiocho horas, el compendio de hojas lo sostenía en la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda servía de sostén para su mentón. Las cosas no pintaban nada bien, y al demonio con el secreto de los no vivos, esconder el asunto a los civiles era ya insultar su inteligencia.

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió, por ella entró una sirvienta y dando una disculpa por la intromisión avisó de una llamada urgente tomada en el despacho. El hombre se levantó dejando relucir su notable estatura y porte, depuso el expediente sobre el sillón y salió a paso apresurado sin correr propiamente. Alcanzó la puerta de la habitación indicada en un par de zancadas, entró pidiendo a la mujer que se retirara, tomó el auricular e indico que ya estaba al habla.

—_Sir Integra desea hablar con usted, lo comunico con ella. _— dijeron del otro lado, casi al momento pudo percibir la tensión en Jerime, algo no andaba bien.

—_Duque Quatermain, uno de mis agentes ha sido herido. Por la naturaleza del herido no debería representar ningún problema sin embargo, los efectos han sido devastadores para su salud. Como sabrá, la condición de la institución Hellsing es crítica y no tenemos los recursos ni el personal para investigar sobre esta potencial amenaza, así que, debido a nuestra situación, me tomo el atrevimiento de pedirle, analice el arma para despejar dudas sobre sus verdaderas capacidades. De cualquier forma los resultados serían benéficos para ambos._

—Buenas noches, Sir Integra, no tengo ningún inconveniente en hacer lo que me pide, después de todo, esa precisamente es una de las ventajas que ofrece nuestro acuerdo, enviaré inmediatamente a uno de mis hombres a recogerla.

—_Le agradezco, espero no tarde, la situación de mi agente se complica._

—A propósito de eso, enviaré también un médico especialista para que le revise, Hellsing no está en posición de seguir perdiendo hombres.

—_No es necesario Duque Quatermain, un médico no puede ocuparse del asunto._

— ¡Oh! Entiendo, se trata de uno de sus vampiros… en ese caso tendremos que darnos prisa, si Millennium a descubierto como deshacerse de verdaderos Nosferatu, su carta maestra perderá eficacia.

—_Comprendo perfectamente. _— objetó la mujer tajantemente al señalársele lo obvio.

—_Por eso solicito su ayuda y la agradezco de antemano… estaremos en contacto._

—Así será, solo una cosa…

—_Diga._

—Como usted misma dijo, "_en vista de nuestra situación_", considero más apropiado que solo se refiera a mí por mi nombre de pila.

Integra cortó la llamada con una clara intención de no traer el tema del compromiso a conversación, el Duque devolvió el aparato a su lugar y suspiró con resignación, vivir con esa mujer iba a ser difícil. Tomó de nuevo el teléfono e hizo una rápida marcación, respondió un chico más dormido que despierto:

—Departamento de balística sección cuatro, Kenny Johan al habla.

—Manda a Chris a la mansión Hellsing, que espere a un miembro del equipo médico en la puerta de la estación dos en diez minutos.

— _¡Duque! Sí, yo lo contacto, sí señor, yo lo hago, yo…_

—Kenny, cállate y escucha.

—_Sí señor._

—Va a recoger un arma, dile que es necesario que analice todo lo referente a su composición y funcionamiento, y quiero los resultados tan pronto como pueda.

Esta vez fue él quien colgó, volvió a marcar otro número.

—_Coordinación de equipo médico, Dorothy Carter al habla._

—Manda a Harrington a la estación dos, situación ocho "B" rojo.

—_Va para allá señor._

Nuevamente colgó, marcó un tercer número.

—_Estación de aparcamiento de unidades terrestres dos, William Hayes al habla._

—Prepara una unidad blindada, parten en diez minutos dos oficiales, de balística y atención médica, su destino es la mansión Hellsing, balística solo recoge un paquete, el médico se queda hasta nuevo aviso.

—_Entendido._

Terminó la llamada dirigiendo la vista a la ventana, el sol ya rayaba el cielo, el día apenas comenzaba, y valla forma de hacerlo.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Más de mi Duque, un poco de Integra y un vistazo de Victoria. ¿En dónde está el Conde y que hará?..._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Acuerdo de paz

**Acuerdo de paz**

Habían pasado exactamente quince minutos desde que había colgado el teléfono y el tiempo de espera se le hizo eterno. Estaba de pie frente a la puerta principal terminando el tercer cigarro cuando una camioneta negra llegó hasta la entrada principal tras identificarse con los guardias. Se detuvo justo al frente suyo bajando dos hombres altos y delgados, ambos se acercaron hasta Integra mostrando su tarjeta de identificación.

—Agente Chris Blair. — dijo el rubio de negro.

—Darrel Harrington. — continuó el moreno de blanco.

—El Duque Allan Quatermain, me envía por un paquete para análisis urgente, mi compañero Harrington es especialista médico, su presencia es a motivo de su agente herido.

Ella dio una última fumada a su cigarro antes de apagarlo en el suelo con la suela del zapato, se dirigió entonces al de blanco;

—Creí haberle dicho al Duque no era necesario enviarlo, no puede hacer nada.

—Se me notificó que se trataba de un herido grave por impacto de bala, sujeto de especie vampírica.

Integra arqueo una ceja, eso no se lo esperaba, sonrió de lado evidenciando su escepticismo ante un rumor que ya había escuchado: el médico de vampiros. Mientras tanto Jerime atendía al agente de balística que al momento de recibir su paquete se despidió cortésmente y se retiró. Los dos de Hellsing se hicieron a un lado e invitaron a pasar al que se quedaba.

Caminaron en silencio por el vestíbulo de entrada, Integra y Darrel lado a lado mientras que el mayordomo al frente para guiarlos. Los estragos de los hermanos Valentine secundados por otro atraco de la musculosa primera teniente Zorin Blitz, aún no eran reparados del todo, si bien las puertas y ventanas estaban perfectamente, los muros aún tenían impactos que desgarraban el papel tapiz, la sala de recepción y el salón principal estaban ocupados por campamentos simulados como dormitorios para los sobrevivientes que a decir verdad no eran muchos. Era temprano, la mayoría dormía a pierna suelta mientras que uno o dos estaban despiertos jugando una partida de naipes, se levantaron a hacer un saludo formal a su líder pero al momento regresaron a lo suyo. Hubo un pasillo largo, oscuro por el humo del fuego impregnado, cuadros deteriorados y candiles sin funcionar, si a eso se le incluía el detalle de que dos vampiros vivían ahí era el escenario perfecto para un filme de terror a opinión del médico. Al final de este corredor se encontraba la puerta que daba al sótano, la escalera de madera improvisada hacía evidente que la original había sido destruida durante el ataque y crujía a medida que se pisaban los peldaños. Otro pasillo que recorrieron, pero este era oscuro en su totalidad, más por ausencia de luz que por decoración deteriorada, la piedra desgastada y el olor a humedad penetrante les llenaron las fosas nasales en el primer respiro. Llegaron a su destino, cruzaron la puerta de la habitación, todo seguía igual; el féretro al centro, los dos guardias auto impuestos y una aún más pálida Victoria.

El médico se acercó pidiendo que subieran el ataúd a la mesa de servicio que estaba ahí con tal de facilitar la revisión. Comenzó viendo las heridas, solo eran pequeños roces en el brazo y la pierna, algo que se supondría no debería significar nada para un vampiro. Puso más atención y lo que vio no le gustó, frunció el ceño procediendo a dejar su maletín en una silla cercana, lo abrió sacando una jeringa poco más grande y gruesa que las usadas normalmente para humanos, la acercó al brazo herido clavando la aguja con cuidado.

—No va a entrar. — murmuro incrédulo uno de los soldados recordando la resistencia que mostraba la chica, sin embargo, si entró y con la misma facilidad de un cuchillo en mantequilla, pero la vampiresa se arqueo profiriendo un lastimero alarido. Los presentes, excepto el médico e Integra por supuesto, se taparon los oídos ante la desgarradora prueba de que algo no marchaba bien. La ex policía en su quejido logró que los labios secos sangraran, su piel se abrió en algunas partes derramando el líquido oscuro de su sangre muerta, ladeo el rostro con una expresión de dolor insoportable. La muestra de sangre fue tomada tan pronto como pudo, retiró la aguja con lo que Victoria se relajo vagamente, pues aún tenía la piel dañada por su brusca reacción.

La muestra extraída fue dispuesta en un tubo de ensayo y posteriormente mezclada con un líquido azul, agitada, vaciada sobre un paño sacado de una caja del mismo maletín, la combinación púrpura se volvió negra al contacto con la tela, el médico no pudo ocultar su expresión de alarma.

— ¿Sucede algo agente Harrington? — preguntó Integra desde la silla que había tomado como asiento en una esquina de la habitación.

— ¿En dónde está el vampiro que la convirtió? — preguntó él.

Se hizo silencio por unos momentos, los Wild Geese no tenían idea, Jerime ni siquiera había sido presentado con él, solo Integra atinó a decir algo.

—No tiene importancia.

—Me temo que sí. Sir Integra, la chica tiene una especie de envenenamiento exclusivo para vampiros, ellos no son del todo dispensados de enfermedades, existen algunas "cosas" que pueden causarles daño y van más allá de la plata y las reliquias benditas… cuando uno enferma, necesita de la sangre de su generador para renovar su inmunidad.

— ¿Qué tan grave es?

—Este caso solo se ha dado una vez, no lo atendí yo pero conozco el reporte, el foco de infección va a atacar su capacidad de suspensión del proceso de descomposición de su organismo, se supone que ya está muerta pero por ser vampiro su cuerpo se queda suspendido en un estado de "muerte reciente", en teoría ninguno de sus sistemas funciona por eso su corazón no late ni necesita respirar o comer y aunque tampoco deberían sentir dolor por la supresión del sistema nervioso, lo sienten, a una escala diferente a la nuestra por supuesto, muchas cosas que a un humano le parecerían insoportables a ellos les es un cosquilleo… pero imagine… solo introduje una aguja y cómo gritó… ahora su cuerpo no reprime el dolor, al contrario, lo está amplificando a causa de la infección que también ha suprimido ese estado de "muerte reciente". Digo esto porque está literalmente descomponiéndose tal y como haría un cadáver ordinario y como no puede terminar de morir dada su inmortalidad, el dolor de las llagas como las que se le acaban de marcar, la tendrán todo el tiempo en una eterna agonía, sin poder tener el consuelo de morir para terminar con todo.

—Debe haber otra forma, simplemente no sabría decirle ni donde está o cuándo volverá, bien podría ser mañana como en un mes.

—Un mes… para ese entonces tenga por seguro que en la mansión no se escuchará algo que no sean los desgarradores gritos de un cadáver putrefacto.

—… Habrá que liberarla su agonía entonces

Los_ Wild Geese_ abrieron los ojos de par en par, esa frase solo la decía cuando había que disparar a exterminar ghouls y adefesios de vampiros nazis, tomaron sus armas casi al tiempo en que Jerime reaccionó para sacar la suya, el médico quedaba justo en medio de la tensión con dos semiautomáticas hábilmente desenfundadas y apuntando a cada lado, no pensaba recibir un tiro por un comentario que no entendió. El silencio de nuevo presente, solo que esta vez cargado de nerviosismo.

Uno de los dos soldados cortó cartucho y hablo:

—Puede que a usted no le importe, pero al morir el capitán Bernadotte, dejó una parte suya en la señorita Victoria y la lealtad de los _Wild Geese_ siempre estará con él, el escuadrón se mantiene a las órdenes de Hellsing solo porque son deseos de ella, no porque le debamos algo a usted o a la organización.

Otro silencio, Integra estaba con su inmutable calma, cruzada de brazos, mirando a los dos que la retaban y al confundido agente de Quatermain que parecía estar hilando la conversación, captando la idea de lo que sucedía, tanto así que bajó sus armas, las volvió a enfundar y se dirigió a ambos bandos:

—Hay otra forma, pero no es una cura propiamente. — con la manos ligeramente levantadas se acercó con cuidado a su maletín, lo que menos deseaba era que sus acciones se interpretaran erróneamente, despacio sacó una estaca y apenas los soldados le vieron uno de ellos cambió el objetivo de su tiro hacia él, mientras el otro continuaba cubriendo a Jerime y la jefa de la institución, Darrel se apresuró a justificarse.

—Es de rosas de jericho, no la va a matar, solo la sellará, su cuerpo continuará el proceso de descomposición, pero ella entrará en un letargo así que no sentirá nada, la metemos en el ataúd para que no se debilite del todo y podremos esperar tranquilamente a que su generador llegue cuando le plazca sin problema alguno.

Terminó de hablar aún dudoso sobre la confianza de los soldados y el apoyo de la heredera. Consiguió ambos, ella le indicó con una seña que procediera, los otros bajaron armas, se volvió a acercar a Victoria colocó la punta sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón y en un solo empuje la clavó hasta que sintió el fondo del ataúd, un nuevo quejido se hizo presente pero se cortó pronto dejando a la chica tranquila. Tras unos momentos procedió a cerrar la tapa girándose a los presentes.

La rubia se puso de pie en un solo movimiento y mientras se retiraba seguida por Jerime dio la orden de acompañar al médico de vuelta a la mansión Quatermain, los soldados asintieron pero antes de salir, acomodaron el féretro en su lugar original. El médico estaba consternado; hacía menos de dos minutos habían tratado de matarse entre ellos y ahora todo como si nada, valla gente la de Hellsing.

Tomaron el camino de regreso a través de las ruinas de la mansión siguiendo el mismo trayecto por el que entraron. Afuera ya estaba una camioneta sin insignia visible esperando, subieron los tres con el agente en el medio, tomaron asiento y el conductor puso en marcha el vehículo. El recorrido le pareció más largo, y aunque sí lo fue debido al tránsito londinense matutino de gente desesperada por salir de la ciudad, en realidad era la tensión lo que incomodaba al invitado, los soldados ya estaban tranquilos, pero le preocupaban tantas armas de tan alto calibre listas para ser disparadas en cualquier momento, trató de comprender, eran hombres forjados al calor de la batalla, pólvora, sangre y fuego eran cosa de todos los días, además eran ellos quienes se sacrificaban para que otras personas tuvieran una vaga idea de seguridad, especialmente en tiempos tan difíciles como los que tenían enfrente.

Echó la cabeza para atrás, él no era como ellos, solo servía de apoyo médico, por cierto especializado en la especie que trataban de exterminar, sabía únicamente lo básico de armas, lo suficiente solo para cuidarse a sí mismo y no ser un estorbo pero no propiamente como elemento de batalla. Se sintió avergonzado por eso, mientras aquellos hombres saltaban a la defensa de otros él debía quedarse tras las líneas y esperar.

Finalmente llegaron interrumpiendo la meditación del agente que bajó y mostró su identificación aunque no era necesario, era bastante popular por su especialización tan peculiar. Los de Hellsing se retiraron.

Darrel metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras atravesaba el jardín principal de la mansión a paso lento, realmente no quería llegar porque tenía que llevar su informe verbal al Duque y luego buscar a Chris para esperar por los resultados del arma, llenar los formatos del reporte escrito, sacarles copias, llevar una a la coordinación de equipo médico, otra para el encargado del archivo general, una al archivo personal de Duque y una, por supuesto, para el compendio de informes de actividades que se le entregaba cada año a la Reina, evidentemente, teniendo que llenar los mil formatos de validación que les pedían para pasarle el recado a la soberana de Inglaterra. Soltó un bufido ¡Cómo odiaba la burocracia!

Pasó a otros temas con tal de no quitarse los ánimos por culpa de unas miserables hojas tiranas… pensó entonces en la vampiresa que acababa de revisar ¿Por qué le había dicho a Sir Integra que había otro caso? Si el Duque se enteraba de que le había mentido a la futura Duquesa no le iba a ir bien, pero tampoco quería que mataran a la chica, si se había especializado en vampiros era porque tenía la esperanza de encontrar una cura definitiva para ellos en lugar de andarles disparando en el corazón hasta que se volvieran polvo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba dentro de la casa, aquí iba, la primera parte compensaba el resto, eran apenas las ocho de la mañana, hora del desayuno para el jefe y si llegaba en ese momento con él, se podría ahorrar el pago de una comida porque lo haría sentarse a la mesa, sonrió de lado, ojalá fuera asado de ternera y patatas.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡No me arrojen objetos ni vegetales en mal estado! ¡Ya en el siguiente capítulo aparece Alucard! ¡Lo juro! _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

**¿Amigo o enemigo?**

Las tinieblas de la noche cubrían nuevamente la mansión, nunca esos lúgubres muros le habían parecido tan entrañables, el viaje a Inglaterra le resulto agobiante incluso ahora más que la primera vez que lo hizo en barco, era tan grande su fastidio que ahorró camino cruzando por un portal hasta la habitación de la chica policía, quería verla con su transformación terminada, su ama le había dado la orden de partir antes de poder verla. Soltó un gruñido, ni él ni Walter habían logrado convencerla de beber sangre desde que la llevo a la mansión, y aquél cerdo francés lo había hecho en ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco minutos?

Muy a su costumbre entro sin avisar esperando encontrarla en alguna situación conveniente para chantajearla después, ya imaginaba la rabieta que haría, además tenía que restablecer su conexión mental, el tiempo que había estado tan lejos le hacía difícil ubicarla ahora, o eso pensó. Sin embargo, le resulto extraño que a esas horas siguiera dormida ya que comenzó a llamarle pero no hubo respuesta, se acercó hasta el ataúd golpeándolo ligeramente en la tapa… nada.

No tenía el humor para quedarse ahí hasta que ella quisiera, así que lo abrió de un solo golpe levándose las bisagras en el acto…

.

En la habitación solo estaba Integra mirando su reflejo en el espejo con una mezcla de rencor, desprecio y desconcierto, una mujer apenas mayor que la líder de la institución que hacía los arreglos del traje y Jerime, a quien ya había tomado cierta confianza, aunque después de lo de Walter difícilmente se atrevería a formar algún tipo de lazo con él que no fuera meramente laboral.

Una sombra se propagó por el suelo, poco a poco emergió la silueta del vampiro, la costurera soltó un chillido corriendo detrás del mayordomo, Integra lo miró sin mayor sobresalto pero algo extrañada; su sonrisa irónica no estaba esta vez en su boca, con una voz ronca y profunda, que en un momento le sonó enfadada, comenzó una pregunta sobre el deplorable estado de su aprendiz pero que sin embargo, esa pregunta se esfumó apenas salía de sus labios. De no ser por las gafas y sus bien adiestrados músculos faciales que impedían la expresión de algo que no fuera sarcasmo y burla se habría notado el desconcierto que lo invadía, en los siglos que tenía de vida, por decirlo de algún modo, _ese_ tipo de traje se usaba únicamente para _una_ ocasión en específico. Un gruñido más se le escapó involuntariamente, ¿Qué estaba pasando? solo fue poco más de una semana.

—Bienvenido sirviente. — dijo Integra sin estar muy segura de la reacción, si había algo que irritaba al vampiro más que estar atado a ella por los sellos de restricción era no tener idea de lo que sucedía… lo tenía perfectamente claro, Alucard era más del tipo que controla la situación, que lo sabe todo y tiene un placer morboso por ridiculizar a otros. Sonrió para sus adentros, si tan solo no tuviera las gafas podría disfrutarlo más.

—Considero necesario que conozcas a Jerime Sullivan, es el nuevo mayordomo, y la señorita Flynt, modista real, está a cargo de mi traje, la reina misma la envió junto con sus "afectos", hace un buen trabajo ¿No? — los aludidos inclinaron vagamente la cabeza, la pobre mujer apenas se estaba recuperando del susto, Integra por su parte procedió a girarse para quedar frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que le permitía verse con el elegante vestido blanco, trataba de dar la impresión de que verla en vestido de novia era de lo más normal del mundo. Tomó el tocado que estaba sobre un armazón al lado suyo y lo colocó sobre su cabello que estaba recogido para que no interfiriera con la labor de la costurera. El silencio del vampiro comenzaba a incomodar a los tres, así que ella se giró de nuevo para verle de frente, subida en el taburete en el que estaba quedaban los dos a la misma altura, cruzó los brazos y lo miró fijamente;

— ¿Cumpliste con tu misión? — interrogó con el típico acento suyo de dama de hierro, otro momento más, no contestaba, el vampiro finalmente giró sobre sus talones y salió… usando la puerta.

.

Estaba en sus aposentos, sentado en su silla aferrando las manos a las coderas de esta, la madera crujía como quejándose por el trato, él solo estaba tratando de asimilar la situación… de alguna manera había quedado fuera de todo contexto.

Llamaron a la puerta, en esos momentos así como estaba se habría comido, literalmente, al inoportuno, pero lo pensó en frío; era el mayordomo, él tenía que darle la información sin tener que verse confundido frente a su ama. Le indicó que pasase. Lo analizó bien, completamente opuesto a Walter, al menos en lo físico. Si preguntaba directamente haría notoria su calidad de ignorante y eso estaba bien para cualquier humano insignificante, pero no para él. Mientras aquél se acercaba comenzó a buscar en su mente, pero…

—Sir Integra me ha pedido lo ponga al corriente de los sucesos, y me ha advertido que solo responda preguntas concretas.

Un gruñido como respuesta, su plan de discreción había fallado, desde antes de pensarlo ahora que caía en cuenta de su comportamiento arriba. Tenía que dar en la pregunta adecuada si no quería verse realmente interesado en el vestido blanco con el que nunca se imaginó a Integra, claro, podía empezar con la quería hacer antes de darse cuenta de eso.

—Seras Victoria, ¿Quién y por qué la sello?

—La señorita fue herida en una batalla hace dos noches, el médico dio esa indicación hasta que usted llegara.

— ¡¿Herida?!... ¡¿Médico?!

El conde no pudo dejar terminar al hombre, soltó una sonora carcajada solo de pensar que en calidad de Nosferatu la chica policía hubiera podido recibir semejante daño, debió ser el ángel de la muerte, y aún así sería muy difícil que eso ocurriese.

—El Doctor Darrel Harrington, es especialista. — agregó Jerime un poco molesto por la cínica risa sobre la cual, ya estaba advertido.

— ¿En qué?… ¡Ella no lo necesita! ¡Es perfectamente capaz de regenerar sus heridas ahora que ha terminado su transformación!

—Recién se fue usted, la reina solicitó a Sir Integra en el palacio para una entrevista privada, en esa cita le hizo saber de una forma para evitar la ruina de la institución por medio de una alianza con la familia Quatermain Wold Newton, guardianes personales de la familia real, ella aceptó debido que no había otra forma de expender el trato de protección de los Quatermain que por mandato sellado hace más de doscientos años no pueden interferir en asuntos más allá de las propiedades reales. Y pues, los preparativos están para realizar la ceremonia en un mes exactamente.

—Ni el doctor, ni Victoria, ni tú cuadran ahí.

—El Dr. Harrington trabaja para el Duque Quatermain, y es especialista en vampiros, la señorita fue atendida debido a que el arma usada en ella no era común, y en cuanto a mi… pues hasta hace una semana, solía servir al Duque Quatermain, me transfirieron.

No hubo más preguntas, era poca la información pero ya tendría tiempo para buscar detalles, Jerime supo que su presencia no era necesaria en cuanto fue olímpicamente ignorado por el vampiro que comenzaba a ensimismarse así que se despidió y salió. Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta aquél hombre, Alucard se puso en pie, primero que nada debía despertar a la chica policía, si había alguien que le podía dar todos los detalles posibles era ella, además no tenía ganas, y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, tampoco fuerzas para hacerlo leyendo la mente de su ama, la misión había resultado un verdadero suplicio, y era él quien lo decía.

Una vez más hizo aparición en la habitación de la vampiresa, solo que esta vez había alguien aparte de ella ahí; un soldado de los mercenarios del francés que justo estaba cerrando la tapa que momentos antes él había dejado botada en cuanto vio el estado de la chica.

Apenas el soldado notó moverse una sombra cortó cartucho y apuntó, bajó el arma en cuanto identificó de quién se trataba. El conde no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, si el francés estaba muerto ellos no tenían ya nada que hacer ahí, a menos que su ama les pagara su cuota personalmente, y hasta donde sabía, ni era económica ni Hellsing tenía recursos desde la intromisión de los Valentine… independiente a eso, ¿Qué se supone hacía precisamente ahí, en el sótano, en la habitación de Victoria, mirándolo como si realmente le importara que hubiera regresado?

.

Mientras tanto, en otra mansión de Londres transcurría una silenciosa cena en un comedor de doce plazas, de las cuales solo dos estaban ocupadas, y concretamente los dos extremos. De un lado el Duque Quatermain, mirando a su acompañante con cierto aire de melancolía, su plato estaba intacto. Del otro extremo una joven que por mucho llegaba apenas a los veinte años, cabello castaño, lago, ligeramente ondulado recogido en una coleta alta, un broche de plata con una cruz era el único adorno, sus verdes ojos se perdían en el plato que tenía al frente, sostenía los cubiertos con serenidad fingida y llevaba pequeños trozos de filete de salmón a su boca tan rápido que parecía que se iba a atragantar en cualquier momento. Sus facciones eran tan parecidas como opuestas a las del hombre con quien se encontraba, por ser él un varón entrado en años y ella una mujer recién salida de la adolescencia.

Él usaba un uniforme militar en negro con algunos motivos rojos, su brazo derecho portaba una banda carmín con el escudo de armas de la familia real bordado en color dorado, los guantes blancos. El gorro distintivo de su calidad de general estaban a mano derecha, al frente para no estorbar con el servicio de cubertería. Ella estaba ataviaba con un vestido negro sin mangas, cuello alto abrochado por la espalda.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás sin hablarme? — preguntó él.

Sabía la causa del silencio de su hija pero ella era lo único que realmente le importaba en el mundo, lo único que le quedaba desde la muerte de su amada esposa y la desaparición de su hijo en combate… una sombra de pesar se avecinó a su corazón, comprendía perfectamente el enfado en su contra; hacía apenas una semana que había sepultado a su madre y ya contraería nupcias con otra mujer, pero así había sido resuelto por la reina, su deber como noble era responder a su juramento y obedecer.

Levantó el rostro, escenas de cortejo durante un día de campo bellamente pintadas decoraban el cielo raso… hasta ahora no había tenido esos detalles con Integra, no era mala mujer, pero definitivamente no se trataba de una damita como otras que solo por llevarle flores y decirle lo hermosa que era ella le regalaría una sonrisa… así no funcionarían las cosas, de hecho para empezar, aún le resultaba difícil asimilar que su mujer tenía la edad de su propia hija.

Ese silencio que se había vuelto costumbre entre los dos le dolía más cada vez. Seguía esperando como todas las noches una respuesta a esa pregunta que le formulaba cada que podía y una vez más, nada. Otra noche que debía empezar el trabajo sin un beso de despedida. Prestó atención entonces a su plato, antes de probarlo dio un sorbo a su copa de vino blanco para mojarse los labios, en eso estaba cuando ella le dirigió la palabra, sin mirarle, cortante y de tajo.

— ¿Cuándo la voy a conocer?

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Pues así es, el Duque tiene una hija ¿Realmente no pensaban que teniendo casi 50 iba estar soltero, puro y casto?... ¿O sí? O.O_

_Meter a Alucard fue difícil, pero me gustó el resultado, no quería que llegara como loco pateando puertas y gritando. Pero ustedes digan._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Mentiras por obligación

**Mentiras por obligación**

El fuego cruzado convirtió el jardín principal de la mansión Hellsing en un campo de batalla digno de alguna historia épica, acuartelados como estaban, los miembros de la Institución no podían hacer más que disparos ciegos al otro lado. Integra misma tenía sus armas desenfundadas y tomó parte en las filas de los tiradores. Balas iban y venían, el olor de la pólvora se hacía cada vez más incómodo, pero no era lo único, también estaba el humo del fuego, el hedor de la carne quemada, el metal que quedaba en el aire… ¿Era esa la sensación que buscaba el mayor?... pues que viniera él en persona a presenciarla…

.

Alucard se hacía cargo sin mayor problema del flanco derecho de la mansión, avanzaba por entre la filas de falsos vampiros asegurándose de dejarlos hechos polvo ya fuera con tiro bien dado, o como prefería; hacerlo manualmente, ni uno solo representaba siquiera una molestia, pero tenía un presentimiento, uno que dentro sus parámetros, era bueno. Alzó la mirada, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor carmín, esta sin duda, debía ser una noche memorable, sonrió ampliamente, tenía que serlo…

.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido más aliviada de ver tropas que no fueran las suyas acercarse a cumplir con lo que ella y su familia designaban como misión de Dios. Los soldados de negro uniforme comenzaron su intervención desde la parte posterior de las filas nazi. Los mercenarios de Hellsing vitorearon el acto y de alguna manera reunieron fuerzas para no quedarse atrás, no había forma en que quedaran como damiselas en peligro, al menos fue lo la líder enunció como gritó de guerra, los soldados estaban de acuerdo, ninguno, incluyéndola a ella que sí era mujer, permitiría mermar su orgullo siendo rescatados… solo estaban recibiendo apoyo, que era muy diferente…

.

Divisó los vehículos de asalto rodear la mansión, no conocía la insignia, pero en cuanto los vio acribillar a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que portara la cruz esvástica en su brazo supo que debían ser los soldados del tal Duque Quatermain. Si tenía suerte quizás esa misma noche conocería al gran señor aristócrata que desposaría a su ama. Pero definitivamente no era eso lo que esperaba, sintió algo dentro de su ser, ¿decepción?, ¿así acabaría la noche? Un silbido rompió el aire, y con su fino oído lo pudo escuchar sin mayor problema, sabía lo que era, o mejor dicho, quien era. Soltó una carcajada a la par que se movía al encuentro de manipulador de hilos, su presentimiento de nuevo acertaba, no se iría a descansar sin una buena batalla que se había estado postergando más de lo necesario.

.

El batallón enviado pronto exterminó totalmente a los vampiros atacantes, ahora solo estaban retirando los cuerpos y el polvo de los caídos. Increíblemente habían sobrevivido una noche más. La líder había encendido uno de sus cigarros, y mientras disfrutaba el humo pasándole por las fosas nasales quitando toda sensación molesta de pólvora, su mente divagaba en los hechos recientes. Millennium siempre dirigía sus ataques hacía Londres en general la masacre total era el fin, la única incursión de exterminio propiamente contra la mansión había sido la de los Valantine, con el claro objetivo de acabar con sus hombres, objetivo logrado dicho sea de paso. Dejaron solo los sobrevivientes necesarios: a ella para que "disfrutara" la función, a Alucard porque era objetivo personal del mayor y de eso recién se había enterado, Seras que nunca estuvo considerada siquiera, y Walter… él era de los suyos, un elemento altamente eficiente, naturalmente que no lo matarían, solo ellos sin contar a los ocho que estaban fuera esa noche y suerte fue la que tuvieron más que un objetivo parar vivir. ¿Por qué razón enviarían un batallón entero solo por un puñado de mercenarios y ella? Ya deberían estar al tanto de lo que sucedía con Victoria, la condición de Alucard probablemente aún no, y si ella y sus hombres querían vivir; que no se enteraran nunca, pero lo de la chica sí ¿Sería solo para verificar la eficiencia de sus nuevas armas?

.

Ya levaban unos minutos frente a frente, ninguno hablaba, habían estado esperando ese momento desde hacía mucho, cada uno por sus propios objetivos y el enfrentamiento era ya frustrante por ser tan pausado. El conde empezó; dos tiros rápidos que fueron ágilmente evadidos por aquél falso joven, después de todo él había hecho el arma, la conocía mejor que nadie, incluso que el dueño mismo, las capacidades, y las debilidades de la Jackal. Se fue a la izquierda, el punto ciego del arma y lanzó un chasquido con los hilos de sus manos, consiguió un par de cortes profundos pero nada que el rey de la no vida fuera incapaz de regenerar. El intercambio de balas y movimiento de filamentos prolongó la batalla, ya no quedaban nazis de pie, los soldados aliados de Hellsing optaron por la opción más lógica, después de ser "amablemente" advertidos por Alucard sobre no interferir y solo marcaron perímetro en el área del combate, anteriormente el gran salón de recepción de la mansión, en espera de una nueva indicación.

Apenas fue informada de la situación Integra marchó al lugar, desde la planta alta se veía perfectamente el enfrentamiento del traidor y su sirviente, estuvo tentada a ordenarles detenerse pero conocía perfectamente el temperamento de los dos, bueno no estaba totalmente segura del vampiro, pero el segundo desde que se declaró como traidor no difería mucho del patrón de un no vivo, sería lo mismo dirigirle la palabra al muro a su espalda, de hecho sería más seguro porque el muro no la mataría. Apretó los dientes y los puños, veía a quien fue alguna vez la persona en que más confiaba y no podía evitar sentir como todo en su interior se estremecía, levantó la mano para indicar que prepararan armas, sus ocho soldados leales originales de la Institución y los quince _Wild Geese_ sobrevivientes junto con los nuevos doscientos hombres enviados como apoyo, cortaron cartucho y apuntaron… Solo el tiempo en que ella dio la indicación y las tropas reaccionaron, solo un breve lapso de segundos, solo eso le tomó a un nuevo actor aparecer en escena y desarmar a todos los presentes.

Walter furioso lanzó una arremetida de hilos en contra de aquél, pero la evasión fue sencilla, y se colocó a la derecha de anterior mayordomo de la mansión.

—Creí que había quedado claro que esta incursión estaba únicamente a mi cargo. — le dijo con revenda calma, el ángel de la muerte seguía con ganas de rebanarlo en piezas tan pequeñas que le fuera imposible encontrarlas todas, pero calmó su semblante, retiró toda su maraña de hilos y tomó una postura relajada. El otro iba a retomar la palabra, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se vio en la necesidad de evadir un tiro de bala expansiva directo a su pecho.

—Perdone la tardanza Sir Integra. — dijo una voz a espaldas de la aludida, quien de inmediato se giró para encontrarse con el Duque y su hija. La chica portaba en uniforme de los soldados de su padre y sostenía el rifle de precisión aún apuntando a su objetivo. El hombre tenía su traje rasgado, lleno de tierra y sangre, sin embargo, ninguna herida visible.

—Pero había también un ataque al palacio real. — continuó diciendo con su gesto blando, como si nada pasara.

Un disparo de la Jackal cortó la conversación. Otra escena imperceptible, los dos de Millennium saltaron en contra de la líder de Hellsing, Alucard les dio el encuentro dejando a su ama detrás suyo, el Duque desenfundó y apuntaba a Walter que tenía inmovilizado el rifle de la chica, que sin embargo, con otra arma de mano apuntaba al compañero del ángel. De Integra lo único que se movió fue el cabello con las ráfagas creadas por la reacción de los otros…

El Conde ya sin las gafas, dejó escapar un destello de malicia de su mirada carmín, el viejo Duque se movía muy rápido, demasiado a decir verdad considerando su edad, así que también tenía un talento especial.

—Ha…Harry. — se oyó decir a la chica que no podía dejar de temblar ante lo que veía. Por primera vez los presentes pusieron atención al segundo enviado de Millennium, aparentaba unos veinte años, pero considerando que se trataba de un vampiro bien podría tener más, su cabello casi rubio largo hasta el hombro y lacio le cubría la mitad del rostro, dejando descubierto solo una pupila color aceituna que por momentos destellaba el rojo característico de los de su tipo, las facciones finas manchadas de sangre seca torcían su labios delgados en una mueca que trataba de ser sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — la pregunta salió involuntaria de la boca del Duque. El chico sonrió, ligeramente más sincero que la anterior ocasión.

—Yo solo quería felicitarte por tu próxima boda, mira que el mayor a enviado ya su regalo, le dije que esperara hasta la fecha dispuesta, pero insistió en ser el primero… todo un batallón para ser masacrado… ¿No es un gran detalle el suyo?... pero quita esa cara hasta parece que no has quedado complacido con el presente.

— ¿Quién eres tú mocoso idiota? — escupió Alucard sintiéndose fuera de nuevo, irritado por el ridículo regalo y alentado por el gesto de asco de su ama, a quien cada vez que le parecía insuperable lo repugnante del mayor y sus ideas, encontraba que el récord era superado, y con mucho ante el comentario que acababa de escuchar. Solo una mente enferma podía considerar eso como un regalo.

—Ha sido descortés de parte de mi padre no presentarnos, aunque en cierta forma comprendo que haya ocultado un detalle tan importante a su futura esposa, a veces hay que mentir por obligación, para no dejar caer la imagen. Soy Harry Eliott Quatermain Wold Newton. — dijo haciendo una reverencia.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Ya saben, todo tipo de críticas son bien recibidas, hasta una amenaza de muerte pueden dejar… pero con argumentos gente, que como dije al principio, no hay plagio el fic siempre ha sido mio._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Lealtad ¿A quién?

**Lealtad ¿A quién?**

Las campanadas del reloj de pie indicaban que eran las doce en punto. Las cinco personas asistentes permanecían en silencio haciendo intercambio de miradas de tanto en tanto pero sin atreverse a hablar, demasiadas eran las preguntas como para decidirse por una, demasiado extraño el momento en que los intrusos de Millennium se marcharon sin decir más, sin un enfrentamiento final al que pudiera llamársele propiamente como tal, ridícula situación en que habían dejado coléricos a los soldados ofendidos y más aún a los líderes, sin contar la consternación que habían pasado a sembrar el desaparecido hijo de la casa Quatermain.

— ¿Señor? — preguntaba por tercera vez un hombre al Duque al que habían perdido mentalmente hacia algunas horas.

—Si, claro. — murmuró finalmente mirando a la mujer que tenía al frente en la lúgubre sala.

— ¿No preferiría seguir con lo acordado? — preguntó apenas en contexto de lo que ocurría en ese momento.

—Me parece más apropiado así. — refutó la rubia sin darle mayor importancia.

— ¿No quisiera cuando menos traer el traje que le regaló su alteza?

—Se quemó durante el último ataque.

—… Creí que su dormitorio estaba en la zona más alejada.

—Se quemó. — repitió tajante ella sin detallar que no fue fuego de batalla sino de una colilla de cigarro clavada con rabia en la seda que expandió la quemadura con avidez.

—Entonces supongo que ya es oficial. — comentó finalmente el Duque bastante distante de la conversación actual levantando su mano para colocarle el anillo que los declaraba en solemne matrimonio en presencia del testigo traído de la corte de la reina, y un par de personas más.

Terminada la improvisada ceremonia pasaron a una más improvisada recepción en el comedor principal.

Integra no había probado alimento en todo el día, pero el simple hecho de recordar lo anteriormente sucedido le quitaba cualquier indicio de hambre. El Duque simplemente seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, parecía que tan solo en ese par de horas todo el peso de sus años se había venido sobre sus hombros y de aquél general maduro y fornido solo quedaba el hombre abatido casi cohibido en su gran silla. La chica miraba alternadamente a uno y otro sin poder evitar el preguntarse qué pasaba por la mente de ambos, y no era que lo que sucedió no le importara, estaba el hecho de que sencillamente algo en su subconsciente la había anticipado a que ese encuentro sucedería, no sabía explicarlo, pero de algún modo lo sabía. Ya era todo demasiado cliché como para querer creer que incluso su difunta madre podría estar metida en todo el asunto.

Y el emisario de la reina… él se había marchado apenas se firmaron los documentos pertinentes.

Las empanadas de carne y verdura, los mejillones avinagrados, la tarta de anguila y el cordero en salsa de menta seguían intactos sobre la mesa, servidos desde hacía ya un buen rato y justo como la sirvienta los había dejado se encontraban en ese momento. De pie y detrás del Duque se encontraba Jerime, mirando la escena con cierto amago de tristeza, obviamente no por la excelente cena que se desperdiciaba, sino por el dolor que el hombre mayor cargaba.

En el silencio abismal de la gran mansión unos pasos precipitados hicieron resueno sobre las baldosas de mármol, un resbalón, un jarrón que se despedía de su existencia, el grito de una mucama, una disculpa, una parada abrupta ante la puerta… Jerime se acercó con precaución listo para sacar su arma de tratarse de algún intruso, pero antes de que tocara la perilla para abrir, la puerta se abrió de golpe apenas dando tiempo al infortunado mayordomo de saltar hacia atrás y evitar el embate.

— ¡Perdón Jerime! ¡Necesito al Duque! ¡Chris me acaba de dar los resultados y no le va gustar!

Se trataba del doctor Darrel Harrington con un fólder en mano que agitaba violentamente en la cara del moreno, pero apenas vio que había invitados en la cena, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas y sus palabras perdieron volumen. Avergonzado como estaba, atinó únicamente a saludar con propiedad de un soldado mientras tomaba una postura que inútilmente trataba de reivindicar su porte de agente Quatermain:

—Duque, Sir Integra, señorita Helena… agente Harrington reportándose y solicitando permiso para informe verbal urgente. — dijo con acento marcial, que de no ser por su primera acción le habría hecho pasar por todo un personaje rígido.

—Habla Darrel. — indicó el general sin dar mucha importancia al intento de formalidad del médico.

—Señor… los análisis al arma de fuego entregada por la agente Seras Victoria han sido finalizados, se trata de un modelo desaparecido; una pistola semiautomática de doble acción _Star 9mm 380_. Los resultados químicos arrojan que los elementos compositivos están hechos únicamente de una aleación de hierro fundido, cobre y latón. La corredera tiene un recubrimiento de plata de espesor 0.55 mm… no existen componentes químicos que indiquen alergia o reacción negativa a un usuario Nosferatu. La munición es lo que sobresale, sin embargo, se trata únicamente de una bala perforante con núcleo de nitrato de plata, recubierta de hierro fundido.

El médico guardó silencio, ninguno de los presentes le había interrumpido, solo quería tomar aire y prepararse para decir lo que venía, que no le resultaba fácil, especialmente bajo la nuevas circunstancias de las que estaba vagamente enterado, sin detalles, pero el tema que iba a tratar bien podría ser lo suficiente como irritar la inmutable paciencia de su jefe ya que hablaría de algo muy relacionado a Sir Integra.

.

Mientras transcurría la cena de la nueva "familia", el Conde inspeccionaba lo que tendría que llamar "nuevo hogar". El no tenía inconveniente en quedarse en las ruinas de Helllsing, pero su ama había dispuesto que todos, incluyéndole a él y a la aún inconsciente chica policía, pasaran a residir en los dominios de su, desde hacía dos horas, esposo. Se movía entre las sombras, había demasiada gente en los pasillos y ya que tenía terminantemente prohibido comerles, toparse con ellos no tenía sentido.

Ambas mansiones tenían rasgos inconfundiblemente ingleses, sin embargo, eran tan distintas… en Hellsing la muerte respiraba en el hombro de cualquiera que cruzara los pasillos, y nótese que él no tenía nada que ver con eso, era más que nada la tensión del ambiente que los mismo humanos creaban. En teoría, Quatermain se dedicaba exactamente a lo mismo: cazar. Pero los empleados circulaban tranquilos, como si nada fuera a pasar… hubo un momento en que el vampiro llegó a pensar seriamente que si en esos momentos un escuadrón de Millennium atacaba la casa serían recibidos cálidamente y hasta invitados al comedor principal. Frunció el ceño, sería difícil acostumbrarse a eso.

De momento algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era música; una pieza que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba, y que sinceramente con las modas actuales, jamás pensó volver a oír una interpretación de ella; _"El vals triste"_ del finlandés Jean Sibelius. Siguiendo las indicaciones de su oído recorrió los salones que le faltaban para llegar hasta el lugar que emitía tan delicada composición.

Pegado a sus malos hábitos cruzó el umbral de su portal entrando sin llamar…

…Por primera vez en muchos años, siglos tal vez, sintió como un pequeño brinco en su pecho le hacía consciente de que alguna vez fue mortal, y ahí, en ese lugar, latió un corazón.

La música siguió sonando desde el fonógrafo; el antiguo aparto mecánico seguía con su deber, el mismo que por más de cien años había cumplido sin falla, totalmente ajeno a la tensión entre su dueña y el recién llegado.

La mujer que estaba en la habitación seguía de espaldas al Conde, hasta antes de que él entrara se encontraba escribiendo un diario, sorbiendo de tanto en tanto un poco de vino de una copa que estaba a su derecha. Sin embargo, apenas sintió el aire frío propio de la llegada del vampiro, su cuerpo quedó estático, tensado pero listo a reaccionar ante el menor indicio de movimiento de aquél. No fue capaz de voltear a verle, pero estaba completamente segura de que tenía sus penetrantes ojos rojos sobre ella, como en aquella ocasión.

Alucard sonrió de lado, no lo pudo contener, esa mueca se convirtió en una carcajada abierta, un siglo había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto. Estaba exactamente igual, lo único era que ya no usaba el faldón largo y la blusa de volados blancos, un traje sastre estaba reemplazando la moda victoriana con la que la vio por primera vez, usaba tacones altos, pero de seguro aún con eso apenas llegaría a su barbilla.

—Señorita Murray. — llamó él procurando hacer más denso su acento cínico.

—Madame Harker, Conde, aunque después de tanto tiempo siga sin acostumbrarse. — respondió ella encarando finalmente al vampiro que volvía a soltar otra de sus carcajadas. La mujer arqueó una ceja y levantó el mentón como clara señal de que no encontraba graciosa la situación.

.

—Entonces pues, la muestra de sangre que tomé del Nosferatu generador para aplicarla como suero a la señorita Seras, no ha dado resultado, parece que hay algún tipo de anomalía, como si su sangre de vampiro estuviera… diluida…

— ¡Qué estupideces dice! Alucard es un vampiro de alto nivel, sus procedimientos no han de ser los adecuados.

—Sir Integra, comprendo su punto, pero el hecho es que simplemente no funcionó, en estos momentos un colega mío le está aplicando a su agente una vacuna pero sintetizada a partir de una muestra de un familiar de su misma generación, esperamos que los resultados sean más favorecedores.

—Un… ¿Familiar de la misma generación? Alucard no ha convertido a nadie más que a Seras.

—De hecho si, y haré referencia a la novela de Bram Stoker.

—… ¿Mina Harker… es real?

—Con todo respeto señora, si Alucard lo es…

—Pero en tal caso, la fuente citada señala que ella fue liberada al ser derrotado el Conde.

—No existe cura para el vampirismo, Madame Harker…

El médico guardó silencio y giró su vista al Duque, tenía la sospecha de que ya había hablado de más y ahora buscaba la aprobación de su jefe para continuar con la información, sin embargo, fue él mismo quien se puso de pie y continuó con lo que el joven agente quería decir:

—Madame Harker… después de ser vencido el Conde se dio cuenta de que su situación ya no tenía solución, prosiguió con lo que tenía por vida al lado de su esposo, que por razones de trabajo conocía a mi abuelo, quien se ofreció a ser el protector del matrimonio ante los ojos de Su Majestad, la Reina, que como saben, es muy recelosa en esos aspectos de "relaciones profanas", como ella misma las llama. Jonathan Harker murió de causas naturales hace más de cincuenta años, sin embargo, Madame Mina ha permanecido al lado de la familia Quatermain como leal protectora, y ¿Para qué negarlo? instructora y mentora. Espero no encuentre incómoda la situación después de todo tengo el mismo derecho que usted al conservar a Lord Alucard.

Integra dio un suspiro, definitivamente ese hombre era un perfecto desconocido en todos los aspectos, se quitó los lentes y se frotó las sienes. No sabía exactamente qué decir, lo de Mina no era problema alguno, si el perfil de Stoker era preciso, ella sería un verdadero efectivo, se le denotaba como valiente y decidida. Pero lo de Harry, el dichoso hijo perdido, eso sí sería un fastidio.

.

La hija del Duque se había retirado a su habitación, en ese momento estaban poniendo a la futura Duquesa al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en la mansión, le darían a conocer todo lo que debía saber sobre la familia, ella no era necesaria en esos momentos. Salió al balcón, la luna seguía roja. Escuchaba los disparos de los acorazados de la real fuerza militar inglesa y los del _Letzte Bataillon_. Ella era un soldado, pero no le gustaba la guerra, había demasiado drama innecesario… de momento la vista se le nubló y poco a poco perdió la conciencia.

—…Helena…— escuchaba que la llamaban, no supo mas de si, al menos hasta que despertó en el cementerio de la familia en la parte posterior de la mansión, concretamente en la cripta de su madre, se asustó por la forma en que llegó ahí y busco alguna de sus armas, pero nada.

—Tranquila hermanita, soy yo. — la chica se giró bruscamente, detrás suyo estaba él, sonriendo tranquilamente, esa sonrisa que trata de ser dulce pero solo consigue que se quiera moler a golpes al portador.

—Harry.

—Lena.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Vaya recibimiento, y yo que pensé que te daría gusto verme… de cualquier forma solo he venido a hacerte una invitación, el mayor está ansioso por tenerte a su lado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No les basta con un marica traidor?

—Fingiré que no entendí que te referías a mí, y solo te diré que de Inglaterra no quedarán más que cenizas, este orgulloso reino verá su fin… hermana… no te conviene quedar del lado perdedor, yo te quiero mucho pero de cualquier forma si no te apartas no tendré más remedio que sacarte el corazón… imagina, el mayor te ofrece aumentar tus habilidades, conservar tu preciosa juventud y tu belleza. Serás una de las elegidas que reine el nuevo mundo que él tiene planeado.

Por respuesta ella lanzó un golpe directo a la cara pero que quedó al aire por la velocidad con la que el otro lo evadió. El impacto del puño fue a dar a un árbol que crujió casi hasta partirse.

— ¿Por qué te aferras Lena? ¿No entiendes?... cuando Integra le dé un hijo a nuestro padre, vas a quedar fuera… solo serás carne de cañón mientras el pequeño bastardo se queda con Hellsing y Quatermain… piénsalo nena.

Con esas palabras una vez más Harry desaparecía de escena dejando a una muy aturdida Helena, eso era verdad, ese matrimonio la dejaba fuera de cualquier aspiración a líder, y solo para eso la habían educado. Recordó como su padre había perdido la fe en el mayor de sus hijos cuando este era apenas un niño problemático y la nombró a ella como sucesora… con todo lo que recién pasaba le estaban quitando su mayor orgullo ¿Qué sería de ella?

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_^o^ ¡Boda! ¿Qué les pareció?_

_¡En fin, espero sus comentarios!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Duelo de voluntades

**Duelo de voluntades**

El amplio salón despejado se encontraba relativamente en silencio, pese a que había una docena de presentes. El único sonido perfectamente audible era el de dos aceros batiéndose a duelo. Los dos cuerpos vestidos de blanco se movían en toda la zona marcada para la práctica de esgrima. De una de las caretas sobresalía una larga coleta castaña, la dueña pese a ser significativamente más pequeña que su oponente llevaba una arrolladora ventaja… y sin embargo, su mente estaba ausente, divagando en lo sucedió una noche hacía poco más de una semana…

La luna se ocultaba en las nubes que anunciaban una tormenta. Dos soldados vestidos de negro y rifle en mano disparaban sin descanso a un grupo de ghouls que amenazaba con irrumpir en el palacio de Buckingham. Se trataba de dos jóvenes, el chico era el mayor y tenía una abrumadora precisión en cada uno de sus disparos, su compañera sin embargo, era más efectiva al tener menos tiempo entre tiro y tiro. Parecía que se trataba de alguna película exagerada de ficción; el ejército de cadáveres no disminuía en absoluto. Las municiones no tardaron en acabarse, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera recargar se vieron en la necesidad de abandonar la tarea, pues en su contra se había lanzado una masa de muertos vivientes.

Él salto hacia la derecha, mientras que ella había optado por alcanzar el punto más alto del muro a su espalda. Aquella escena habría hecho parecer que la pareja era de alguna clase de seres sobrenaturales, ya que a juzgar por la altura que alcanzaron en el impulso, cualquiera lo habría pensado.

Desde su posición la chica continúo con su labor tras cargar de nuevo, sin embargo su compañero no tuvo tanta suerte; había perdido el arma y solo alcanzó a sacar una espada corta con la que se defendía hábilmente.

En eso estaban cuando de momento, los cuerpos putrefactos quedaron inertes, como si de muñecos se tratara. Por entre sus filas surgió un nuevo enemigo, se trataba del silencioso capitán Hans Günsche, habían oído de él por reportes oficiales que recibían cada noche antes de salir. El joven espadachín no pudo articular palabra, el hombre se transformó en un imponente lobo que salto fiero sobre el rubio…

— ¡Harry! — fue lo único que la chica pudo hacer mientras se apartaba de una nueva oleada de ghouls…

—Está muy distraída señorita Lena ¿Todo bien? — la voz de su oponente la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—No se preocupe Lord Abruzzi.

El duelo continuó con el instructor siendo vencido por el aprendiz, los espectadores se limitaban a sostener sus caretas en una mano y la espada en la otra, siguiendo con la mirada el combate, comentando algo de vez en cuando, pero sin atreverse a ponerse en medio de los dos.

—No, no está bien, solo ha usado embates sencillos que gracias a su fuerza le dan buen resultado… ¿Es por Sir Integra?

— ¡No! ¡Tenga por seguro que mi vida no gira en torno a eso!

—Bueno, no se altere, es normal que no la tenga en gracia, después de todo su querida madre acaba de morir y no hay nada de extraño si ve en la Duquesa a una amenaza para la memoria de la fallecida señora.

—Por mí, que Integra haga lo que quiera… me tiene sin cuidado lo que esa broma de mujer quiera.

—Tenga más cuidado con lo que dice…

—Descuide Lord Abruzzi, soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme sola.

— ¡Sir Integra!

El enfrentamiento se detuvo en seco, la líder de Hellsing entraba al salón, todos los presentes, excepto Helena inclinaron la cabeza y le abrieron paso hasta donde, quitándose la careta, estaba la hija del Duque.

La joven castaña se acercó hasta una de las bancas para tomar una toalla con la que retiró la ligera capa de sudor para después dar el encuentro a la mujer que venía a verle. Las dos se miraron por un instante, una sin muestra alguna de ofensa, la otra con todo el descaro de quien no se arrepiente de haber abierto la boca. El maestro de espadas pudo ver clara la tensión y conociendo el terrible carácter de la damita que había adiestrado desde niña, estaba listo a detener cualquier indicio de ataque en contra de la Duquesa.

La rubia levantó el rostro y desplegó una sonrisa ligeramente más tétrica que la de su sirviente en pleno arranque de psicosis asesina:

—Te propongo algo, un duelo, simple y llano, tu espada contra la mía, un solo toque que aciertes y yo me retiraré para siempre… pero si gano…

—No te hagas ilusiones no lo vas hacer, es más, si ganas yo seré quien se valla, y te prometo Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, que jamás volverás a saber de mí.

Los ojos verdes se cruzaron con los azules sellando el trato solo con el honor de su palabra empeñado ante un puñado de practicantes, Helena fue por agua mientras su oponente seleccionaba el arma a usar. Cuando estuvo lista se posicionó en la zona adecuada.

— ¿Sin protección? — preguntó la más joven que había notado como único cambio en la otra la ausencia de la casaca militar. No obtuvo respuesta, se encogió de hombros y optó por dejar a un lado el protector de la cara. Esa mujer no iba a durar una noche más en la casa…

.

El desafío se había salido del área reglamentaria para la práctica deportiva, si bien nunca había sido un encuentro amistoso estaban llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, cambiaron las armas de estocada por unas de corte y ninguna de las dos tenía intenciones de ceder. El público presente las siguió hasta uno de los jardines donde algunas esculturas y flores pagaron caro el enfrentamiento, estaban incrédulos, Integra sin tener ninguna de las habilidades especiales de los Quatermain estaba dando el mejor duelo que en su vida habían visto.

La fuerza sobrenatural no era obstáculo, los reflejos agudizados no salvaron a Helena, la velocidad inhumana se quedó inútil ante la impecable técnica de la líder de Hellsing.

Antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, antes de anticiparse a nada Integra había roto el punto de equilibrio de su oponente y había conseguido derribarla haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo. Victoriosa clavó el arma a un costado de la atónita chica.

—Dime, Helena ¿De qué te sirve tener la herencia sagrada Quatermain Wold Newton, si no eres capaz siquiera de vencer a una humana ordinaria?

— Yo…yo.

— ¿De qué te sirve tener el control de tu peinado si pierdes el de tu carácter?

Integra le dio la espalda y se retiró llena de satisfacción, dejando atrás aún en el suelo, a un oponente más que vencido, destrozado.

.

Dos golpes suaves en la puerta se escucharon, no estaba dormida solo seguía cansada, y sorprendida por la visita, permitió la entrada. Se trataba de su jefa, suspiró aliviada, era lo único familiar además de algunos soldados que la visitaban, que encontraba en esa casa extraña en la que había despertado. Respondió mustiamente a los buenos días y es que con las ventanas cerradas, le resultaba difícil saber si era de día o de noche.

La habitación en la que se encontraba era mucho más amplia que la que tenía en Hellsing, su ataúd descansaba en una especie de altar que simulaba una cama con dosel. Seguía sin salir del cajón, no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para siquiera ponerse de pie por sí sola, además el doctor le había pedido que no lo hiciera y aunque un poco de descanso no le sentaba nada mal, tenía la inquietud de saber lo sucedido desde que inicio su letargo, que solo como comentario irrelevante, no quería repetir.

Las dos mujeres quedaron en silencio. Desde su sitio, sentada en el ataúd, Victoria se apresuró a ofrecer asiento a su visita, quien tomó la silla del escritorio. Pasaron un rato en silencio, pero para no perder la costumbre fue la chica policía quien inicio la conversación:

—Sir Integra la felicito por su matrimonio, estoy muy feliz por usted. — dijo sonriendo un poco aunque sin el entusiasmo usual.

—Aunque me sorprende lo rápido que ha pasado ¿O es que estuve mucho tiempo dormida?

—Gracias, Seras, pero no te preocupes, a mí también me tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Uh? No entiendo.

—No importa, no vine por mi boda, me dicen que no te han contado nada de lo sucedido.

—No, ni siquiera los _Wild Geese_ ¿Puede creerlo?

—Solo te diré lo que es verdaderamente importante, pero tienes que jurarme Seras, que esto queda entre nosotras.

—Sí, señora.

—Es sobre Alucard… lo envié a una misión y no lo quiere aceptar, pero yo sé que está muy debilitado y es preciso que te recuperes pronto porque solo tú puedes ayudarlo.

— ¿Qué clase de misión?

—Victoria, tú sabes perfectamente que mi familia tiene el deber sagrado de proteger a los humanos de las criaturas de la noche. — dijo Integra mirándola fijamente. La chica puso el semblante serio, usualmente no la llamaba por su nombre, y si lo hacía es que ya era demasiado importante el asunto.

—Me queda claro. — respondió dispuesta a no perder detalle

—La familia Quatermain, que es la nueva aliada de Hellsing, es heredera de un poder muy especial, los miembros de sangre de su casa tienen sus habilidades ordinarias considerablemente elevadas, y desde hace siglos han servido como protectores de la familia real… Nuestras casas no son las únicas, existen otras con misiones divinas. O'Moria es el nombre de una de ellas… su deber no es tan riesgoso como el nuestro, solo son guardianes de la _"Puerta de Hel"_ ¿Sabes lo que es?

—Es la puerta a la morada de Hela, encargada de uno de los inframundos celtas si no me equivoco.

—Es un lugar pagano, pero terriblemente peligroso, los O'Moria se encargan de de ninguna alma creyente de Dios la cruce, y que tampoco ninguna hereje salga. De cualquier forma de eso no pasa a mayores, solo se puede entrar estando muerto y salir si uno está vivo. La misión de Alucard consistía en traer el báculo de Hela, con él podremos vencer a Millennium en un solo movimiento, entrar no sería problema por su condición de no vivo, y saldría sin ninguna dificultad por no estar propiamente muerto… pero nunca consideré que hubo un tiempo en que fue humano, y esa anterior condición aunque hace tanto tiempo que fue, le trajo muchos problemas. El poder de Hel se abrazó a esa humanidad para debilitarlo… sobrevivió por su naturaleza de señor de la no vida.

—… Lo mandó al infierno.

—No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, suficiente hace él recriminándomelo con comentarios indirectos.

— ¿Qué se supone haga por él?

—Incluso su sangre se ha debilitado, no fue capaz de curar tus heridas dándotela de beber.

—Pero, entonces ¿Cómo es que yo...?

—Eso es otro asunto, Victoria, él bebió de ti para darte no-vida, ahora que eres un Nosferatu verdadero ¿No te parece correcto devolverle el favor?

La chica policía se quedó callada un poco confundida, trató de hilar cada palabra, de buscarle la intención real. Después de un rato finalmente unió todo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quiere que muerda a mi amo?!

—Hazme el favor de no gritar.

Integra se puso de pie en ademán de marcharse.

—Recupérate pronto. — le dijo antes de darle la espalda. La chica policía arrugó un poco la nariz, le estaba llegando un suave aroma metálico, por un momento quedó embelesada con la sensación de sangre en su boca pero de momento cayó en cuenta.

— ¡Ama! ¡Está herida! — exclamó queriéndose poner de pie. La aludida miró el punto que le señalaba frenéticamente la otra desde el suelo tras torpemente salir de su ataúd y caer. Pero ciertamente, la casaca tenía una mancha oscura en el costado derecho. La líder de Hellsing sonrió para sí misma, parece ser que tendría que soportar a la mocosa, un empate. Prefería ganar, pero el empate hacía más interesante la revancha.

.

Ya despuntaba el medio día, en alguna de las terrazas de la casa se encontraba Madame Mina jugando una partida de ajedrez con el Duque. Ella estaba bajo una sombrilla playera cubriéndose del sol, que si bien no le afectaba tanto como a los vampiros corrientes, lo encontraba un poco molesto. Lucía un vestido entallado color malva y de escote en "V" sin mangas, esta ocasión el cabello suelto dejaba ver su largo hasta la espalda baja. Él por su parte, solo había presidido del saco.

—No era plata, no tiene rastros de agua bendita, no hay marcas de sello… no lo entiendo… una bala de hierro corriente… eso es pero le causó una alergia terrible, apenas y se podía mantener consiente.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso mi señor?

—Por favor Madame.

—Hierro corriente… no se usa como perdigón desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué habrían de usarlo ellos siendo que es totalmente obsoleto?... Hay que pensarlo un momento, ¿Qué cosa de hierro tendría el poder suficiente para desaparecer a un Nosferatu?

—…Madame… ¿Está insinuando que usaron el _clavo de Helena_ para hacer las municiones?

—No precisamente el de Helena, bien pudo ser cualquiera de los otros dos, te recuerdo que existen tres en total.

El Duque quedó pensativo un momento, tomó su torre y la movió, era un jaque mate para la vampiresa. Se puso de pie, le beso la mano a su compañera a modo de despedida y entro de nuevo a la mansión.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. Encuentros incómodos

**Encuentros incómodos**

La noche era el momento en que realmente empezaba el movimiento en la mansión, así como también era cuando cualquier temor podía volverse realidad, cuando los encuentros son inevitables.

Andando por el pasillo directo al salón de juntas y seguido por un puñado de asistentes que parloteaban todo tipo de situaciones, desde que la despensa necesitaba ser abastecida hasta que un escuadrón táctico había sido masacrado hacía unas horas, el Duque escuchaba apacible cada palabra. Lo que para una persona ordinaria sería prácticamente imposible para él era habilidad obligatoria; como dueño de la casa y de la institución debía atender cada asunto, por insignificante que fuera con tal de mantener todo en orden y escuchar todo al mismo tiempo venía incluido en el paquete. Cuando el incesante cuchicheo de voces terminó, habló:

—Solo reduzcan el 5% de las raciones de siempre para los soldados, se aumenta el lote de sangre médica en un 200%, el presupuesto para la armería permanece igual, el que cambia será el de investigación genética se va a eliminar el bono extra para adeptos, Roger Smith reemplaza a Jacob Ileaz, se envía una unidad médica y una de asalto al condado de Northumberland, Madame Wilhelmina Harker se hará cargo de Staffordshire, ya hablaré con Sir Integra de lo demás… preparen los reportes y pásenlos a mi despacho para firmarlos… que tengan buena noche.

El hombre terminó su orden con una sonrisa perdida tal y como las había dado desde hacía un tiempo y entró al salón donde Integra y Jerime lo esperaban, su séquito se retiró.

—Buenas noches, espero no haberlos hecho esperar. — dijo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y dirigiéndose a los dos presentes.

Integra fumaba para no perder su costumbre, apenas y respondió al saludo con una inclinación de la cabeza y el mayordomo que aguardaba indicaciones apostado en un ventanal dobló la mitad de su robusto cuerpo en reverencia. El recién llegado dio un suspiro hondo acercándose hasta el desafiante escritorio cargado de papeles, tomó la silla de visitas dado que su esposa se había adueñado de la principal y se sentó frente para revisar lo que había. Sus ojos rápidamente analizaron el contenido, tenía la seguridad de que ella ya los había leído y de que también lo estaba viendo fijamente en esos momentos.

—Su hija me ha dejado muy claro que no le es grata mi presencia. —

El hombre trató de pasar por alto el comentario, tarde o temprano llegarían a esa plática, lo sabía, Helena no era de ocultar lo que pensara y eso era un problema, no quería defenderla porque efectivamente le había faltado al respeto a la rubia, pero tampoco quería que su hija lo odiara más -como si eso fuera posible-. En la situación en que estaba solo le quedaba la más vieja y ridícula de las tácticas de evasión de tema.

— ¿Sir Integra ya vio que los ataques siguen un patrón de acometida socioeconómica? Millennium no está masacrando porque sí, está dando en puntos clave para paralizar el movimiento no solo del país, sino de los aliados de la reina en toda Europa…

.

En otra habitación de la casa, Helena se encontraba sentada frente al espejo con la mirada perdida, pasando un peine por entre las hebras de su largo cabello. Tan absorta estaba que no se percató de la sombra que atravesaba el muro para darle encuentro por la espalda, se sobresaltó cuando el peine escapó de su poder y otra mano seguía con la labor que había interrumpido, pero sabía de quien se trataba así que no se movió de su lugar.

—Me enteré de tu duelo, señorita Quatermain, y no fue de buen gusto decirle eso a una dama como ella.

— ¿Dama?... una dama es alguien como mi madre o como usted, no _eso_ que lo reconoce al hacerse llamar _"Sir"_ en lugar de _"Dame"_, _"Madame"_ o _"Lady"_ que es lo que le corresponde.

—Sir Integra es una persona muy respetable, si no gusta de usar vestidos y títulos femeninos como tú o yo, no es razón para demeritarla, de cualquier forma, es ya la señora de la casa y al menos por tu padre deberías tenerle algo de respeto. No te pido que la quieras, solo que si no tienes nada amable que decir de ella, no digas nada.

La vampiresa seguía entretenida con el peinado, aunque ya estaba más que claro que nudos no había. Helena por su parte había cerrado los ojos, dejándose llevar por el dulce trato que recibía.

—No lo entiendo. — dijo finalmente la más joven.

—Soy más fuerte, más rápida y mis reflejos mucho mejores, no soy primogénita pero no sé si recuerde que siempre he sido mejor incluso que Harry.

—Helena, tú eres muy competitiva y bastante presumida, siempre estás tan segura de ganar que subestimas a todos, te vales únicamente en tus habilidades especiales y dejas totalmente de lado cualquier estrategia… Sir Integra es más que una buena esgrimista, ella es una líder y como tal, es perfectamente capaz de poner tus propias ventajas en tu contra, eso fue lo que hizo.

—… Desde que ella apareció en nuestras vidas he pasado a un muy segundo lugar…

—No me vengas con ese drama de la madrastra malvada.

Helena suspiró, Mina dejó el peine a un lado para hacer que la chica girara a verle, entonces la menor se dio cuenta de algo; su mentora no llevaba los usuales atuendos que resaltaban su feminidad, estaba usando un traje de pantalones y chaqueta en color negro, un cinturón con dos pistolas, una espada corta en la correa de la bota derecha, una gabardina en tono marrón desabotonada, y una bufanda igualmente marrón era lo que lucía la pelirroja que había atado su melena rizada con un cordel.

— ¿Va a salir Madame?

—Tu padre me ha pedido que me haga cargo de unos asuntos.

—Ya veo, también quiere deshacerse de usted.

—No digas eso, tu padre se preocupa mucho por nosotras, regresaré mañana por la noche y para cuando vuelva no quiero que sigas con esa actitud de chiquilla malcriada que no te he enseñado ni yo, ni tu padre y mucho menos mi querida Sofi mientras vivía.

—Como quiera, solo cuídese por favor, ya ve como dejaron a la draculina de Hellsing.

Mina deposito un beso en la frente de la testaruda joven y se retiró usando un portal que abrió en el suelo de la habitación.

.

Integra caminaba sin destino específico, luego de dejar varado al Duque tras la evasión del tema _"Helena"_ para posteriormente ser casi perseguida por el hombre para discutir un plan de acción, llegaron a común acuerdo y ahora necesitaba informar a Alucard de lo que habían convenido, aunque solo por formalidad, sabía perfectamente que su sirviente la seguía a todos lados, especialmente cuando se encontraba con su ahora esposo. Hostigamiento, eso era, como si el vampiro tuviera mucho derecho para decidir por ella la compañía adecuada.

—Baja los pies del escritorio Alucard, no es tuyo. — inquirió tras verde apersonado del mueble que formaba parte de la decoración de su estancia privada.

—Tampoco tuyo ama.

—Idiota. — le murmuró.

—Desde hace quince horas es mío.

La mujer le dio una mirada severa, que si bien no intimidaba en absoluto al otro, al menos le daba a entender que ella no le temía. Como no logró quitarlo de la silla ni mucho menos que se moviera siquiera se limitó a ponerse frente a él.

—No se trata de ir a masacrar, solo deben juntar información. — le dijo acomodándose los lentes… sin respuesta… odiaba que pasara eso porque significaba que él tenía otro tema de conversación, y así fue.

—Ama ¿De verdad te casaste con el viejo?

—Por supuesto que sí, por mi deber y honor.

— ¿Casada sin amarlo?

—Es una persona muy amable y atenta, tiene demasiadas virtudes, el amor puede surgir.

— ¿Pero no lo amas?

—… ¿Tú que sabes del amor?

—Yo estoy enamorado.

La rubia se quedó estática, todas las respuestas posibles, todas con tintes sarcásticos, comentarios humillantes y despectivos, cualquier estupidez que esperaba fueron abatidos por esa línea incrédula. ¿Enamorado? ¿Él? tenía que ser demasiado fuerte el sentimiento o muy buena la broma como para que lo reconociera así como así… no… lo más seguro es que fuera una secuela de su estadía en Helheim… sí, eso era bastante lógico y más creíble.

—Eso, Alucard, no son asuntos apropiados para tratar entre tú y yo.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo que me preocupe por mi ama?

—A menos que sea yo de quien estés enamorado, mucho.

Apenas terminó la frase se quedó callada, con la boca aún levemente abierta procesando el dato, acababa de llevarse el premio al comentario estúpido del día ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Porque solo podía ser ella, o Victoria, porque hasta donde sabía, él no conocía a ninguna otra mujer.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? — preguntó de golpe al ver violado su espacio personal. Mientras meditaba, su sirviente se había puesto de pie y acercado su rostro más de lo propiamente adecuado para una dama casada -con otro, para aclarar la gravedad del atrevimiento-. Sin embargo, ella no fue capaz siquiera de moverse, él puso sus manos sobre la pared a ambos lados de ella, como queriendo evitar que escapara, se acercó más hasta que su boca quedó a escasos centímetros de la de su ama.

—No es la chica policía. — le dijo en un ronco susurro que causó un leve sonrojo en su víctima.

—Tampoco usted. — agregó mas socarronamente y se apartó de golpe dándole la espalda.

—Ella me espera para salir, volveremos mañana en la noche, a menos que algo nos entretenga ¿Cierto ama? Nunca me había dado una misión que encontrara tan…agradable. — su acento llevaba un extraño tinte de ¿Felicidad? No se podía decir, los últimos días el vampiro se portaba de lo más extraño. Lo que si estaba claro es que cuando giró de nuevo para despedirse de su ama ella tenía la cabeza baja y el rostro ensombrecido…

— ¡Lárgate de aquí bastardo imbécil! — le gritó tan fuerte cómo pudo, tanto que hasta Victoria podía sentirse orgullosa de no ser la única que estremecía la casa.

El Conde salió usando la puerta, curiosa costumbre que había tomado recientemente dado que la casa tenía algunos sellos que cruzar, que en el bien oculto estado decadente en que estaba le era realmente fastidioso. Ya bajaba las escaleras cuando se encontró con el Duque, los dos se quedaron quietos a la mitad de sus caminos, ya que el esposo de su ama iba arriba.

—Buenas noches, Conde.

Alucard no respondió al momento.

—Espero encuentre cómoda la habitación y grato el servicio, le recuerdo que mi casa está a disposición total de Sir Integra, lo que necesite puede solicitárselo a ella.

—Le agradezco… aunque la habitación es lo de menos y el servicio me importa nada…

El Duque no respondió a ello.

—Que tenga buena noche Duque, presiento que será más larga y cargada de sangre… perfecta…

—Igualmente, Conde, Madame Harker aguarda por usted en el pórtico.

Los dos siguieron su camino sin mirarse pero sin bajar el rostro, conservando el porte orgulloso. Solo en ese breve momento el vampiro supo que el viejo no era más que un estúpido sentimental, recto y formal… el hombre por su parte se percató que sería más difícil lidiar con un Nosferatu ególatra y psicópata que con la ama de este.

Fuera de la casa y ajustando sus guantes se encontraba la pelirroja, solo esperando la llegada de quien sería su compañero. Al fin llegó, sin saludarle siquiera ella comenzó a caminar hacia el portón de salida mientras el de la chaqueta roja la seguía de cerca.

—Es una hermosa noche ¿No, Mina?

—Lo es, me recuerda la de mi boda con Jonathan.

—La de la noche en que nos conocimos.

—La misma que cuando regresé a Inglaterra como Madame Harker.

—La luna que nos vio juntos en esa primera vez.

—La misma que brillaba en el cielo la noche en la que el Dr. Van Hellsing acabó con el príncipe de la no vida y me devolvió a los brazos de mi amado esposo.

La conversación acabó a favor de las gráciles palabras de la vampiresa, el Conde solo sonrió, era la misma, el mismo espíritu indomable que lo atrajo hacía un siglo, el mismo carácter fuerte y dulce a la vez que vio en las memorias de un estúpido mortal incapaz de darle a esa mujer el trato que merecía, había elegido bien, debía ser su eterna compañera aunque ella no lo aceptara aún… no había problema, después de todo ambos tenía una eternidad por delante.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_n_n'_

_Gracias por leer… de verdad lo agradezco…_


	9. Corazón confundido

**Corazón confundido**

Los pasillos estaban solitarios en el ala dedicada a los dormitorios, todos trabajaban tan duro como podían por lo que era el momento para perfecto para verla. Llegó hasta una imponente puerta de madera bellamente trabajada con motivos florales, pero no estaba ahí por la habilidad del ebanista… se coló en la habitación sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, siempre había podido ver en la oscuridad así que llegar hasta el dosel de la cama no fue ningún problema. Apartó con cuidado la tela, ella aún no se despertaba. Se acercó despacio; se veía tan hermosa.

Puso su nariz cerca de su cabello rojizo y se dejó embriagar por ese dulce aroma que ni la muerte le había podido arrebatar.

Incapaz, y sin intenciones reales de controlar sus impulsos abrió despacio la boca y se acercó más, deslizó su larga y puntiaguda lengua por el femenino cuello desnudo, desde el hombro hasta el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda que apresó entre sus labios por un momento.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

— ¿Se puede saber que…?— el vampiro no le permitió continuar a la ofendida dama, selló sus delgados labios en un brusco movimiento que al principio ella trató de rechazar, pero poco a poco sucumbió ante la insistencia del otro.

Les era imposible a ambos evitar que sus colmillos chocaran, que se lastimaran con los movimientos fuertes y marcados que el vampiro imponía a su pequeña compañera, la sangre se hizo presente y con ella los dos quedaron más extasiados combinando el metálico sabor con el pasional beso. Un hilo rojo se escapo y corrió presuroso por el mentón y el cuello de ella hasta perderse en el escote de la camisola de encaje blanco, él la siguió como depredador a la presa, ella se incorporó hasta quedar casi sentada sosteniéndose de los hombros de él haciendo un ligero empuje. Alucard sentía que se iría, no quería, no podía permitírselo, la apresó entre sus brazos pasando sus manos cubiertas por los guantes blancos sobre la espalda… por primera vez casi preocupado por usar demasiada fuerza… la escuchó suspirar, la escuchó tratar de decir algo que él no quería oír, levantó presuroso el rostro y acalló las palabras con un nuevo beso, la sintió tensarse, la sintió queriendo apartarlo, pero no podía dejarla…

Las sombras comenzaron a cubrir el lugar vagamente iluminado por la luna, la estaba arrastrando a las puertas de su alma, donde nadie pudiera saber lo que hacían…

Apartó las sabanas y se dio el lujo de hundir su rostro en el pecho de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos ahora que estaba más relajada, que se estaba dejando llevar. Por encima de la tela casi transparente acercó su boca hasta uno de los senos y tomó el pezón con cuidado, pero con suficiente fuerza como para hacerle saber lo que pretendía, ella no supo callar y le regaló la más dulce nota de voz que un hombre pueda desear de una mujer en esas condiciones, la legua se paseo libremente por la zona buscando puntos sensibles, tocando los sitios adecuados para que la melodía aumentara el éxtasis del aire. Despacio y con cuidado retiró poco a poco la prenda que cubría la piel que él quería probar completamente, perdiéndose en suspiros y leves gemidos, finalmente logró verla como tanto deseaba, sin nada que limitara el deseo de su boca, porque las manos no hacían falta, solo necesitaba pasear sus colmillos fríos por cada rincón, su lengua húmeda estaba a rienda suelta.

Nuevamente ella quiso hablar y nuevamente la hizo guardar silencio esta vez con una mano que echó la cabeza hacia atrás tensando el torso desnudo.

Pasó sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello rojo ¡Como le gustaba ese color! miró atentamente el gesto de su amante que poco abrió los ojos rojos, nublados por el placer el encuentro. Le vio las intenciones desinhibidas y la dejo hacer con él lo que momentos antes hizo a ella, la dejo que botara la chaqueta roja, que desabotonara la casaca, la pañoleta y el broche terminaron en algún lugar que en esos momentos no le importaba, poco a poco se deshizo de la camisa, pero no llegó a quitársela, solo a apartarla lo suficiente para dejar libre ese aspecto joven que tomaba solo por complacerla desde la primera vez.

Cerró los ojos cuando ella se acercó y tímidamente se paseaba por su cuello, despacio llenó cada sección de besos y suaves lamidas, colocó sus manos recargándose en su pecho como hacía años no lo hacía. Su mente voló a otra época, una donde hurgando la mente de un joven idiota encontró el tesoro más grande del mundo, la vio por primera vez en un recuerdo de Jonathan Harker, una hermosa damita en la flor de la juventud, una damita que no se doblegaba, que retaba a aquél que dudara de sus capacidades, que contra todo protocolo tomaba deberes que no eran propios de "tan solo una mujer", mirando al frente, soñando el futuro y viviendo el presente, sin perder su encanto, su frescura y sobre todo, desatando en él, el más grande deseo de tenerla a su lado como algo más que solo una amante de las que ya tenía entonces, una compañera… eso era lo que quería, no pasar la eternidad solo.

Salió de su recuerdo tratando de ahogar un ronco gemido medida que la vampiresa descendía hacía su pelvis, terminó por dejarse caer en la cama, mientras ella besaba su entrepierna aún por encima del pantalón, podía sentirlo, podía ser capaz de percibir cada sensación, incluso podía atreverse a decir que su corazón bombeaba sangre.

No podía más, la parsimonia con la que ella lo torturaba era desesperante, y solo él tenía derecho a causar semejante sentimiento, un movimiento brusco la colocó debajo de él y volvió a recorrerla con la boca, porque sus manos estaban estúpidamente impedidas para sentir, por un infeliz pedazo de tela que era incapaz de quitarse…

Su recorrido lo llevó hasta la zona donde ella lo había torturado, quizás debía devolverle el favor, pasó la lengua despacio abriendo cuidadosamente los labios, ella se estremeció, comenzó su recorrido en la zona íntima de la mujer solo por encima levantando la vista para verla y poco a poco profundizó el moviendo, consiguiendo eso que tanto anhelaba, oírla exclamar la tonadilla de la pasión, esa que vuelve los oídos de los amantes en receptores de éxtasis, que hace que todo pierda sentido o razón, continuidad y realidad.

Ella arqueo la espalda, perdida en el placer cuando sintió cómo se adentraba en ella solo con esa parte de su boca, él ya no resistía. Apartó su rostro del lugar subiendo por las curvas del cuerpo que se le entregaba esa noche, se detuvo en el cuello, la parte más extrañamente insinuante para un vampiro, un ser cómo él que no puede resistirse al fuerte latido que emana esa zona, a lo meramente excitante que resultaba arrancar una vida con cada gota de sangre que se filtraba por ahí, al morboso goce de sentirse amo y dueño.

Con las manos le tomó por la cadera y la obligó a quedar rodeándolo mientras seguía degustando el líquido carmesí, sin apartarse un poco se deshizo de lo que quedaba de ropa en la parte baja de su cuerpo y de una sola acogida se dispuso a disfrutar del placer de la sangre y del idílico calor que la mujer tenía, comenzó el movimiento lento y profundo, procurando tener la boca de ella cerca de su oído, para escuchar cada gemido que escapaba fortuito, aumentó la fuerza, la velocidad, quería ser violento como el fuego, quería ser suave como aire de la mañana, fuerte como una roca, abrazarlo todo como el agua, quería besarla, morderla, arañarla, acariciarla… quería ser todo para ella…

—Mina. — le susurró siendo incapaz de decir otra cosa, de decirle todo lo que solo con ella experimentaba, la abrazó con fuerza. A ella los labios enrojecidos le temblaban, hablaría, finalmente diría algo…

—Jonathan. —… esta vez no pudo callarla…

.

…Abrió los ojos, sus orbes rojizos se cruzaron con una mirada azul, no demostró nada, nunca lo hacía, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en su ataúd mientras su ama le seguía en cada movimiento. No tenía una duda sarcástica ni un comentario hiriente, no tenía nada… nada. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, estaba sangrando, le sucedía cuando soñaba, soltó un gruñido molesto.

Integra se acercó despacio, asimiló el sangrado como un síntoma de su creciente debilidad, con todo el profesionalismo del mundo le quitó la chaqueta roja, para su suerte él no pareció inmutarse.

—Tus poderes siguen bajando, Seras puede ayudarte…

La aludida salió de un rincón oscuro de la casi vacía habitación levantando una mano a seña de saludo y sonriendo, pero el vampiro ni siquiera se movía. El ama siguió en lo que estaba retirando la pañoleta de su mentalmente ausente sirviente, pasó sus manos con cuidado para desabrochar la casaca y la camisa simultáneamente, él suspiró aún con los ojos cerrados, ella solo dudó un momento y quiso proseguir, pero él la detuvo.

—No ama, no ahora…

La líder de Hellsing estaba aturdida, Alucard ¿Estaba respirando?... así era, el vampiro estaba llevando un ligeramente acelerado ritmo en la expansión y contracción de sus pulmones inactivos desde que ella tenía memoria. El Conde no soltaba la mano de la mujer y un ligero temblor en esta apareció.

— ¡Victoria! — exclamó sin ocultar su miedo. La chica policía había estado mirando el sitio opuesto a donde su jefa prácticamente desnudaba a su maestro, a quien nunca siquiera lo había visto sin la gabardina roja y ahora estaba mostrando más de lo que se abría imaginado en algún pervertido sueño. Cuando escuchó que la llamaban fue consciente de la situación, se acercó hasta donde estaban, la cabeza de su maestro descansaba casi inerte sobre el pecho de su ama.

—No es un buen momento. — dijo él tratando de copiar su gesto habitual pero había algo extraño, algo que preocupó a las dos chicas, había… ¿Dolor?... en sus palabras.

—Victoria, acércate y haz exactamente lo que te dije.

—No ama, no por favor. — remarcaba Alucard aún con el eco de la voz de Mina llamando a otro retumbándole en la cabeza.

—Cálmate Alucard, los colmillos de Seras son vírgenes, desde que terminó su transformación no ha mordido a nadie, eso te va ayudar.

—No es eso, no es buen momento ahora.

Sus objeciones fueron cortadas por una dudosa Victoria que poco a poco clavaba sus pequeños colmillos en el cuello de su maestro. El vampiro abrió los ojos y por mero impulso se aferró a lo más cercano: su ama, tomándola por la cintura, ella no dijo nada pero tampoco comprendía.

La chica policía comenzó a tomar la sangre haciendo una succión suave, se había sentado a un lado del ataúd negro, pero como su amo era mucho más alto que ella debió estirarse un poco y para no caer puso las manos sobre los hombros de este, que era la única parte que aún estaba cubierta, detuvo su respiración para no ponerlo más incómodo y en todo momento mantuvo contenida su lengua que ansiosa deseaba repasar la herida.

El vampiro realmente no deseaba la situación, la tensión producida por su sueño hacía que su cuerpo interpretara mal las intenciones, primero de su ama, luego de su aprendiz, estaba abochornado y ahora más que nunca realmente deseaba salir de la habitación, corriendo de ser necesario, pero la oleada eléctrica de la agradable sensación que lo recorría imposibilitaba su plan. Aunque su chica policía no quisiera tocarlo, aunque tratara de mantener cualquier gesto de trato personal fuera de lugar, el hecho era que él sangraba y ella bebía. Se aferró poco más fuerte y escondió el rostro entre el pecho que lo acogía, aspiró profundo; menuda mezcla de tabaco, pólvora y… ¿Sándalo? ¿Pachuli?... notas aromáticas masculinas cálidas, secas y elegantes a la vez, acompañados de un toque de frescura hespéride de fuerte carácter fácilmente reconocible. Increíblemente desde pequeña tenía ese olor, quizás por el fallecido Arthur que tenía uno parecido, quizás para que la gran Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing tuviera su corazón a flor de piel, un corazón que aún no había sido tocado por el amor, o quizás ya y el viejo sentimentalista del Duque podría darle esa sensación de complemento… no… Integra era fuerte, era impetuosa, necesitaba un compañero, no de nuevo un padre consentidor.

Sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho, el tiempo seguía su marcha y su ama seguía una vida distante igual a él, pero los dos eran diferentes, él lo hacía más por costumbre y no le afectaba en nada, pero ella… no deseaba que cuando llegara al final de sus días se viera sola con dos vampiros incapaz de decir que había hecho algo más que cumplir con su deber, no quería que esa mujer fuerte estuviera vacía por dentro, como él lo había estado, porque si alguien sabía de desolación era él y ese sentimiento no podía, no debía tener cabida en su ama…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¬/¬ que tan mala soy?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. Acción y Reacción

**Acción y Reacción**

La alarma sonaba estridente en los dormitorios, no había pasado más de dos horas desde que habían regresado y la maldita sonaba para ponerlos de pie apenas consientes de sus movimientos: el pantalón aún sucio, las botas con su infinidad de cordeles y lodo en las suelas, las camisas cargadas de sangre y pólvora, las chaquetas raídas, una carrillera, el arma básica, todo listo.

Las filas de soldados se formaron veloces en el patio principal, las unidades abordaban sus vehículos cubiertos de una ligera capa de hielo propia del frío de la madrugada, los de Quatermain y Hellsing parecían más acostumbrados a esa rutina ya que desperezados totalmente corrían a sus puestos como si hubieran tenido un agradable descanso, sin embargo los _Wild Geese_, apenas bien vestidos, adormilados y ¿Para qué negarlo? Irritados y cansados, abordaban la camioneta que les habían asignado y a toda prisa se dirigían al punto ordenado.

En un dejo de total fastidio el chofer maldijo en voz alta, dio media vuelta y optó por otro camino, pues el que había tomado se encontraba al tope de chatarra; autobuses, vehículos particulares y motocicletas destrozadas, quizás alguno de esos estúpidos grupos subversivos de púberos y adolescente lo había tomado protestando por algo que solo ellos sabían. Grupos así siempre surgían durante las guerras después todo.

Llegaron hasta Prior Park Landscape Garden tras lo que pareció un agónico viaje, bajaron con armas listas. La tenue luz de la luna se reflejaba en el lago, todo parecía tranquilo en aquél sitio, pero si algo habían aprendido ya de los vampiros es que la calma no existe. Hicieron una formación para cubrir todos los ángulos pues el terreno estaba desprovisto de algún refugio, al menos hasta que llegaran al puente.

Silencio y más silencio, el teniente ya empezaba a creer que la alarma a atender era en alguno de los hoteles de la periferia cuando de la nada y sin aviso se lanzó sobre ellos una horda de turistas convertidos en ghouls. A punta de disparos los obligaron a retroceder. Ninguno de los hombres perdió el temple, siguieron con lo suyo, no se trataba más que de una masa de cadáveres torpes… al menos al principio… la segunda oleada de atacantes venía armada y si bien su puntería era más que lerda, los mercenarios estaban al centro sin nada que los cubriera, un blanco fácil para cualquiera por más degradado que se encontrara su cerebro.

— ¡Todos al puente! — ordenó el teniente. Una parte del grupo se abrió paso con las armas mientras los otros repelían el ataque. Las heridas eran considerables, del grupo inicial de quince, dos habían ya caído y al menos cinco estaban muy mal heridos. El frío, la hemorragia, el dolor, algo hizo que el teniente se desvaneciera frente a sus hombres que seguían abriendo fuego sin tregua.

—Capitán Bernadotte... — soltó en un último suspiro mientras todo se volvía negro para él.

.

Apenas podía contener el temblor de su labio, ira, eso sentía… ella se había preocupado porque Alucard recobrara su poderes por completo y el maldito lo único que hacía era sacarla de sus cabales.

— ¡Alucard! ¡¿Cómo es que te ríes si esto es una crisis?!

La rubia estallo al ver la mueca de su sirviente, era un estúpido que no podía tomarse nada en serio, claro, como a él no le preocupaba en absoluto lo que pasara con todas las personas inocentes de Inglaterra, aquél reporte que recibía no era más que para hacer origami.

—Tranquila ama, veo que no estás de buen humor, pero si te sienta mejor, te prometo que apenas tenga la oportunidad me haré cargo yo solo…

—Si puedes hacerlo solo ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?

El vampiro no respondió y de alguna extraña manera se quedó serio, Mina que estaba en la habitación también arqueo una ceja, el Conde estaba muy…cambiado… recordaba los días en que lo conoció, le daba igual dejar que lo balearan, le cortaran la cabeza y hasta que lo apuñalaran… pero la noche en que fueron juntos de misión… huyó de cada tiro que ese adefesio de vampiro daba. Y ni hablar de sus cambios de actitud o que usara las puertas para entrar y salir. Le notaba mejores aires que los que tenía cuando recién llegó, pero seguía extraño.

Por su parte Integra recobró la postura, era verdad su sospecha, ya estaba mejor pero seguía inseguro y por la reacción de la pelirroja también seguía ocultándolo perfectamente, Victoria había hecho ya su parte y para mal de todos, beber la sangre del Conde la había dejado con muchos rasgos de la personalidad de este, cosa que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, porque la chiquilla se había encaprichado a no salir de su ataúd hasta que le dieran "una buena misión".

—Les voy a pedir que me dejen sola, y si no le importa Madame, quiero ser yo quien entregue este reporte al Duque.

—Por supuesto. — respondió sumisa la otra mujer.

Los dos vampiros dejaron a la rubia en el despacho y una vez fuera Mina se giró para quedar frente al Nosferatu, tuvo que levantar el rostro pues él era demasiado alto a comparación de ella.

—Esa fue la primera y última vez que me obligan a salir con usted, que no crea que me ha sido muy grata su actitud.

—Mi querida Mina, es la misma actitud de siempre y hace algunos años no te parecía tan despreciable.

—Hace algunos años estaba bajo el cruel efecto de su… su control mental.

—Si eso quieres creer...

Diciendo su última línea, él empataba el marcador, se dio la vuelta antes de que la hábil mujer le respondiera lo que fuera, se dirigió a su habitación y no saldría hasta que hubiera algo interesante que hacer.

.

Victoria se había encerrado en su ataúd llena de una extraña sensación. Su primera mordida oficial se la había dado a su propio amo. Se llevó la mano a los labios recordando lo que había sucedido, no sabía si como buena niña debería estar avergonzada o como buen vampiro ser descarada y decir que le había gustado. Fuese lo que fuese aquello que sentía estaba segura de que no era normal. La sangre médica tenía un sabor muy diferente a este que había probado, y a su vez igualmente distinto a la que tomó de Pip.

—_Réveillez-vous, ma petite demoiselle Seras Victoria._

La voz le sonó familiar pero no la escucho desde fuera como cuando la llamaban a cenar, era desde sus adentros, como una conciencia de esas que fastidian cuando uno no tiene nada que hacer.

—_Réveillez-vous s'il vous plait._

¿Francés? ella no hablaba francés pero podía entender perfectamente cómo le pedían que se levantara. Algo en su interior le exigía abrir los ojos.

—_Ne pas abandonner._

Definitivamente era francés y esa voz le era conocida.

— ¿Capitán Bernadotte? — Preguntó en sueños.

—Sí, soy yo, _mignonette_.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Los chicos, ellos no te han abandonado, no los dejes tú ahora.

.

Peor no podían estar, los únicos tres que seguían de pie habían optado por derrumbar un par de columnas y la cubierta del puente para quedar, aunque atrapados, más o menos seguros. Los aullidos y alaridos de sus atacantes era todo lo que escuchaban de afuera. Era increíble y absurdo que así muriera el legado de los _Wild Geese_, atrapados como ratas…

De pronto escucharon una explosión y se abrió un boquete en su improvisado muro de protección, sin esperar siquiera soltaron las últimas cargas de sus armas sobre el intruso, mientras pudieran disparar lo harían. Para cuando el humo se dispersó un poco se prepararon con los cuchillos de mano para dar batalla hasta el último momento, sin rastro de miedo o duda, solo la fiera decisión de no rendirse.

—Bonjour. — les dijo una sonriente rubia de ojos rojizos ignorando el hecho de acababan de vaciarle seis cartuchos de ametralladora Mk 43 calibre 7,80 mm.

Los chicos soltaron una pequeña risa entre nerviosa y de alivio al verla quitar el escombro que los apresaba cuando ya también se había deshecho de todos los soldados de Millenium.

.

Llamó antes de entrar en la habitación, él le había pedido que no lo hiciera ya que esa era su casa también, pero no quería tomarse tantas confianzas considerando el hecho de que no habían tenido la ocasión marital de compartir lecho. Escuchó cómo la dejaban pasar y lo hizo despacio sin querer llamar la atención realmente. El viejo Duque se encontraba tecleando en su computador, pero apenas le vio hacer ademán de levantarse ella le indicó que permaneciera en su lugar. Examinó discretamente el sitio, al parecer el hombre se había sentido claramente echado de su despacho y había optado por hacer de su estancia personal un nuevo sitio de trabajo. Pensó que en caso de haber sido contrario el asunto, ella sí le habría pedido cortésmente se buscara otro sitio porque nadie la sacaba de su oficina.

El sitio tenía unos extraños toques de calidez y acogimiento, quizás en parte por el ventanal que daba a una terraza tratando de ocultar el panorama de la ciudad o por los cuadros y fotografías. Se paseo por el sitio mientras el hombre retomaba su labor, sobre la chimenea había algo que llamó su atención: una cortina de satín roja cubría un cuadro debajo del que estaba una fotografía enmarcada del Duque en años más mozos, a su lado una mujer rubia de buen ver y al frente de ellos dos niños.

No escuchó el momento en que su compañero se puso de pie, solo se sintió apenada cuando él tomó la fotografía y con el pulgar repasaba el rostro de niño.

—Harry siempre causó muchos problemas. Cuando niño me parecieron simples travesuras, de adolescente pensé que sucedía con todos los chicos y era normal, ya mayor traté de ayudarlo, pero…

La rubia miró el semblante triste que se formó en los ojos verdes. En cierta forma le recordaba a su padre, pero este hombre era notoriamente diferente, se podía ver como un fuerte líder, pero era muy débil. No pudo controlar a su propio hijo, no podía lidiar con el carácter de ella y al parecer a su hija también ya la había perdido. Se sintió un poco mal, él se había portado de la mejor manera poniendo todo a su disposición y ella lo mantenía a raya con actitud de hielo.

—Alucard y Madame Harker ya trajeron su reporte. — dijo manteniendo el porte y girándose para sacar un cigarrillo.

—Han estado procesando su versión vampírica a partir de los restos de una vampiresa, Lucy Westenra, misma generación que Madame Mina y Seras…

El duque colocó la fotografía bocabajo.

—Habrá que empezar a trabajar entonces…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Lucy es personaje, al menos basado, de la novela de Bram Stoker, no diré mucho de ella salvo lo que ya se sabe, era la mejor amiga de Mina y la primera víctima del Conde cuando llegó a Inglaterra. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	11. Flujo Constante

**Flujo Constante**

Un hombre caminaba hacia su destino de interés particular recién terminado el ocaso, llovía suavemente y un agradable frescor veraniego descartaba la posibilidad de incomodidad por el clima. Avanzaba lento y pesado, totalmente ajeno al universo que lo rodeaba. La oscuridad de la noche nublada distaba de ser intimidadora, los faros del pueblo luchaban por no difuminar su luz con la lluvia reflejándose en los charcos y desdibujando las siluetas de los jardines arreglados del barrio que transitaba. Una buena noche, una noche cualquiera.

Pero entonces, a medida que el hombre continuaba el ritmo de sus pasos, la noche parecía llenarse de espectros metálicos de rugientes motores ¡Y quién sabe cuántos ataviados de impermeables sardos bordean el poblado! Titilan las luces de las casas que disfrutan de una cena familiar. Se trataba de un pueblo que se asomaba lentamente a la urbanidad, expectante, con curiosidad por las bastas y excéntricas novedades de la capital tal y como lo demostraban algunas tiendas departamentales en su menudo centro. La lluvia seguía cayendo de forma displicente, sin ganas reales de hacer algo más que hidratar las colinas que rodeaban la réplica inglesa de villa mediterránea.

Los motores rugían tratando se sobreponerse al lodo, queriendo seguir la pista del caminante taciturno que era su objetivo, del mismo que convirtió a los vecinos del este en cadáveres putrefactos mientras las insolencias internas de la organización Hellsing se arreglaban a la muerte de su líder.

El objetivo caminaba como autómata, desconcertado, no percibiendo nada de su cuerpo, ni frío ni calor, ni siquiera la lluvia ni el piso barroso bajo sus pies, se movía como si levitara hacia la casa que le había hechizado desde que vio en el jardín luciendo un sencillo vestido de floreada tela, una buena razón para querer ser mejor. Cuando llegó al foco de luz que iluminaba el pórtico de la entrada pensó en llamar a la puerta como lo habría hecho años atrás cuando no alcanzaba ni la perilla.

Escuchó las risas de la conversación dentro, las últimas anécdotas del día de escuela, el día de trabajo o uno más de labores domésticas.

Se estremeció sin darse cuenta cuando a sus oídos llegó el timbre de la chica.

Se sintió pequeño, se sintió terriblemente cobarde solo de pensar que la vería tras largo tiempo… después de haber sobrevivido, por llamar de alguna forma a la condición en la que despertó en la caseta de vigilancia de la mina con sus compañeros deambulando torpemente de un sitio a otro lanzando bramidos inentendibles y algunos atacándose ferozmente entre ellos.

Recordaba haberse sentido extasiado al mirarles y sentirse mucho muy importante cuando se abrían paso ante su presencia. A su mente venían un par de ojos rojos que le miraban con sorna, del rostro solo definía algunos rasgos de una mujer que había encontrado dentro de la mina en su ronda de la mañana, ella alegó haber escapado de su casa y encontrado refugio en aquél sitio.

—Aquí están mis agradecimientos. — le susurró antes de que se perdiera la figura del faldón negro sucio y rasgado entre los tonos rojizos del atardecer.

Sí, la recordaba, la elegancia que habían perdido las mujeres de la nueva era, y es que esas alturas del día, ya se daba una buena idea de qué era lo que había sucedido, de quién o qué era la mujer… pero eso no hacía más fácil asimilar la situación. Abrió la boca en una tosca sonrisa que revelaba su blanca y afilada adquisición que hacía unos días le había dejado la dama de la mina en un beso negro.

.

— ¿Y la invitaste? — preguntó la hija mayor con picardía a su hermano menor que jugueteaba con el primer pedazo de su pastel de manzana.

—… No…— susurró poniéndose violentamente rojo.

— ¡¿Pero porqué?! ¡Si le ayudaste a hacer ese trabajo tenías el derecho de al menos intentarlo! — exclamó la madre retirándole el plato para tomar de rehén el pastel hasta que contara lo ocurrido.

—Es que yo…

.

El ruido de los limpiadores del parabrisas era lo único que interrumpía la tranquilidad dentro del vehículo, a la derecha de un hombre mayor se encontraba la rubia heredera de Hellsing en lo que sería su primera noche oficial de cacería.

—Su padre le ha enseñado bien, no tendrá muchos problemas para hacerse cargo. — dijo de momento el mayordomo sin dejar de mirar el campirano paisaje lluvioso de afuera.

— ¿Lo haré yo? ¿No para eso han venido los soldados? — cuestionó la niña mirándolo de reojo.

—Los soldados controlan multitudes, los herederos de Hellsing se encargan de los vampiros, es el deber sagrado de su familia.

Integra levantó la mirada hacia el capote del auto llevando las manos a las rodillas, su padre confiaba en que ella sería una magnífica líder. Entrecerró los ojos, era una lástima que no estuviera para verla dominar sobre las criaturas de la noche.

La alarma de la radio emitió dos pequeños pitidos, el mayordomo se inclinó hacia el frente para tomar la bocina y pedir el informe.

—Lo tenemos ubicado, esperamos indicaciones.

— ¿Hay algún peligro?

—Se movió hasta un pueblo, hay muchos civiles pero de momento no ha tomado a ninguno, aunque tiene casi quince minutos parado en la puerta de una casa… según nuestros informes hay cuatro personas dentro, un matrimonio viejo y dos niños…

—No hagan nada hasta que lleguemos. — cortó Walter dando por finalizada la conversación.

La rubia volvió a recargarse en el asiento de piel metiendo la mano enguantada dentro de la chaqueta del uniforme militar y pasando los dedos por encima del metal de la corredera de su arma, solo por si acaso le gustaba revisar que siguiera ahí. Nunca la volverían a tomar por sorpresa.

— ¿Y mi sirviente? — preguntó aún con desdén por la criatura que le había salvado de su tío.

—Lo más seguro es que haya llegado mucho antes siquiera que el sujeto.

— ¿Y por qué no hace nada? — el mayordomo guardó silencio por unos momentos pensando bien su respuesta, decirle que era un sádico que pretendía esperar a que ella estuviera ahí para montar su escena dantesca, era algo que la líder debería darse cuenta por ella misma y estaba seguro que en dos noches igual lo habría notado.

—Porque no se lo ha ordenado. — dijo finalmente poniendo atención en la expresión de satisfacción que ponía la otra tras las gafas.

—Usted es su amo y él su sirviente, mientras ninguno lo olvide le aseguro que todo marchará perfectamente.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? — inquirió la joven con aire de suficiencia.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, Walter se apresuró a bajar y abrir el paraguas que les protegería del húmedo clima, pero Integra no le esperó, saltó del auto y con paso veloz caminó entre el lodo hasta donde un capitán aguardaba. Este le saludó apenas y creyendo real la edad de su nuevo superior, luego señaló una de las casas al final de la avenida.

Las ventanas se cubrían con cortinas apenas avanzaba la comitiva, se escucharon algunos pasadores de puerta y tablas que atrancarían la entrada de cualquiera que no fuera de la familia. Pero fuera de eso, nadie dijo nada.

.

Llamó finalmente reuniendo el valor que le faltaba, la madera resonó hacia el interior clamando la atención del padre que caminó para abrir, quien saliera con ese clima tendría algo importante que decir. Quitó los seguros y giró la perilla encontrándose de frente con un pálido rostro familiar…

— ¡Hey! — llamó entrando de nuevo al comedor sin su chaqueta de gamuza, misma que en esos momento cubría los hombros del empapado visitante.

— ¡Mira quién ha venido, Elisa! — exclamó alegremente llamando a su hija mayor.

La chica regresó de la cocina que era a donde había entrado mientras limpiaba lo que quedaba de la cena y sonrió ampliamente corriendo a abrazar al sujeto.

— ¡Estás helado! — le reclamó haciéndolo pasar hasta donde crispaba el fuego de la chimenea donde se tomaría el café.

.

—Es en esa casa. — aseguró el capitán señalando una en específico.

— ¿Cómo quiere proceder?

La líder dudó un poco buscando la mirada de Walter que de nuevo hacía un intento por cubrirla de la lluvia.

—Vamos a separarnos. Capitán, arme un escuadrón que busque cualquier infectado y le elimine, un grupo que entre por los civiles de la casa, Sir Integra y yo nos encargamos del vampiro. — sugirió, el Capitán asintió tras recibir la confirmación de la heredera y llamó a un par de hombres pero antes de cualquier otra cosa un grito de terror les obligó a entrar abruptamente.

La mujer mayor de la casa se había llevado las manos a la cara en histeria total mientras el padre se lanzaba contra el muchacho que tenía en sus labios la sangre de su hija.

Sin dudárselo dos veces el capitán ordenó disparar al vampiro, los soldados obedecieron más no hicieron tiro ciego evitando que el viejo quedara entre sus balas, pero no fue suficiente, la delgada figura ahora llena de sangre se irguió un momento abriendo la boca y lanzándose contra ellos.

La joven quedó tendida en el suelo apenas y respirando, su padre la tomó queriendo detener su sangrado a cualquier costo gritando al mismo tiempo a su mujer que dejara de gritar y fuera por un médico, y a su hijo que hiciera algo mejor que quedarse petrificado en su sitio.

—Papá... — llamó ella girando la moribunda vista al rostro arrugado.

Integra se quedó quieta, la batalla entre el vampiro y los soldados había pasado a segundo plano en su mente acaparando la escena de muerte inminente con sus ojos azules. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

— ¿Lo ves? — susurró una tétrica voz familiar en su oído.

— ¿Ves como la muerte tiene un hechizo atrayente?

—Sirviente Alucard. — llamó con solemnidad ella usando el título que creyó más conveniente y su nombre.

—Ama Integra…— respondió este irguiéndose y denotando su gran altura enfatizada por la de una niña como ella.

— ¿Ya habías llegado? — preguntó para confirmar lo que Walter le había comentado.

—Desde hace mucho. — respondió el otro.

— ¿Y por qué lo has permitido?

El mayordomo giró el rostro tras haber comprobado que el vampiro que era su objetivo estaba sometido por los soldados, listo para que Sir Integra dispusiera de él como más conveniente creyera. Usualmente les disparaban primero, pero tras la adquisición de un efectivo de dicha naturaleza, no descartaban que la rubia tuviera manía de coleccionarlos. El Conde no emitió respuesta… y la chica moría…

—En espera. — dijo el capitán sin bajar su arma.

—Como es su primera noche quizás debería hacerlo usted, claro que a menos que no se sienta preparada, puedo hacerlo yo. — agregó al sentir que como no había respuesta, no había sido lo suficientemente claro.

Tras unos desesperantes momentos finalmente el militar recibió una contestación, la que consideraba una niña se acercó sacando de entre su chaqueta una pistola a la que le quitó el seguro.

—Soy Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, asesiné a mi tío para poder ser líder de la organización de mi padre, para disparar a un monstruo estoy lista.

El disparo no retumbó en el pueblo sofocando los sollozos de la mujer que estaba detrás de su marido que seguía en vano tratando de ayudar a su hija. El intento había sido acallado por Alucard sin tener siquiera la necesidad de meter mano.

— ¿Y para disparar a un inocente? — preguntó con insolencia indicando a la joven que yacía en la sala.

—Una virgen. — murmuró con más frialdad.

—No morirá aunque destruyas a su generador.

—No…— refutó Integra, su mirada se mostró sombría un momento cuando una nueva frialdad resplandeció en los ojos azules tras las gafas dejando al viejo padre estático unos momentos.

—No podrá ser un vampiro esa mujer, su cuerpo ya ha sido tocado…

— ¡No profanes el honor de mi hija! — estalló el hombre estrechando contra su cuerpo el de la chica.

Pero no había mentiras en las palabras del sirviente, las sonrosadas carnes se tensaron, la suave piel empezó a arrugarse contrayéndose sobre los músculos rígidos y el mote marrón dominó la blancura original.

—No le quita lo inocente ¿No disparará primero a ella, ama? ¿No le evitará a tiempo la pena de convertirse en un vulgar ghoul?

… El capitán que había permanecido en silencio apenas y se inmutó cuando el tiro al corazón manchó de sangre todo el rededor.

.

Integra apretaba los puños y los dientes apenas conteniendo su ira.

—Lord Alucard le dio a escoger. — dijo Walter desde su sitio en el auto.

— ¡Pero no pude! — chilló golpeando la puerta.

—Es la primera vez. — trató de consolar el mayordomo.

—Elisa. — murmuró la rubia relajándose un poco.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Elisa se llama mi primer fallo…

.

Abrió los ojos como siempre, tan solo unos segundos antes de que sonara su despertador, así que en cuanto empezó a dar su concierto atosigador ya tenía la mano fuera de las sábanas para apagarlo. Se incorporó buscando sus lentes en la mesa de noche y sin encender la luz se levantó de la enorme cama que tenía ahora, misma que insistía en conservar para ella sola.

Se metió a bañar, se vistió y armó con la rutina de siempre… agregando un nuevo detalle que por solemnidad al compromiso y honor a su propia palabra usaría "hasta que la muerte los separara", se colocó así su argolla matrimonial.

—Elisa es el nombre de mi primer fracaso. — murmuró recordando su sueño, una escena que tenía mucho que no recordaba.

—Y Allan el segundo. — agregó sin despegar la vista de su anillo…

— ¿Cómo puede faltarme el valor en momentos así?

—Sir Integra. — llamaron desde fuera con denso acento sarcástico evidenciando que se trataba de la hija del Duque.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Cenaron ganso en Bath.

La mujer salió sin terminar de anudar su corbatín.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! — exclamó asegurando que se trataba de los pocos mercenarios que le quedaban.

—Los emboscaron en Prior Park Landscape Garden, la chica-vampiro los salvó, pero la mayoría están muertos, creí que querría saberlo. — concluyó encogiéndose de hombros y terminando de abrochar las correas de su uniforme para luego irse por el pasillo que conducía al despacho a su padre.

Gruñó y maldijo tomando camino a la enfermería donde evidentemente debieron llevar a los que quedaron.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Y para los que sean lectores que reencontraron el fic: ¡Sorpresa! ¡Capítulo nuevo!_

_A partir de aquí sigue la parte que el año pasado no les conté. Espero poder contar con ustedes en esta, literalmente, nueva etapa._

_Para los que no, pues… se viene la médula del AlucardxIntegra…_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	12. Un roto para un descosido

**Un roto para un descosido**

Con los pasos suaves que las suelas de goma podían proporcionar, las enfermeras iban y venían en la gran y saturada habitación ampliada, por necesidad, hasta los pasillos y salas de espera. Los médicos especializados y generales habían estado en cirugías ininterrumpidas con los soldados más graves, pero el resto así cumpliera con el mínimo de estudios sobre primeros auxilios atendía a los muchos otros que habían llegado luego de otra noche de inminente enfrentamiento con tropas nazis y sus "legados zombi" que era como llamaban a los ghouls que se multiplicaban con terrorífica facilidad. El Vaticano se mostraba inclemente y de manera no oficial se sabía que esperarían a que la mayoría, si no es que todos, los protestantes murieran para enviar algunas de las ocho órdenes restantes a repeler al_ Letzte Bataillon_.

Ya la situación era y con mucho, la peor de las bromas.

Victoria había traído todos los cadáveres de los gansos que cayeron en combate asegurándose perfectamente de que no estuvieran infectados. Dejar cuerpos al aire libre era imprudente y la joven rubia lo sabía, si bien en realidad lo había hecho por el sentimentalismo que implicaba abandonar a un compañero. Integra miraba con furia a los únicos tres sobrevivientes postrados en las camillas a las que ya no se habían molestado en cambiar sábanas, para el caso tampoco había ya ni una sola limpia.

La chica policía volvía tener los ojos en azul, lo que implicaba que increíblemente estaba tranquila, Integra la miró unos momentos antes de llamarla. La chica policía se puso de pie en un respingo y caminó hacia ella con obediente rapidez.

—Este matrimonio tenía un objetivo, vamos a hacerlo valer. — le dijo insinuando que debía seguirla hacia afuera.

.

El bullicio se escuchaba poco o nada en una de las oficinas del área de laboratorio, aunque más específicamente un joven durmiente mal acomodado entre una silla y un escritorio lleno de papeles no escuchaba mucho de los que acontecía al otro lado de la puerta que se habría despacio.

Con el uniforme blanco completamente manchado de sangre, entre seca color café y roja de hacia unos minutos, una mujer se acercó despacio encubierta por su silencioso andar hasta donde aguardaba aquél hombre dormido. Con cautela llevó una mano que olía a desinfectante hasta el hombro de él moviéndolo un poco. Abrió la boca reseca y le llamó suavemente.

—Doctor. — dijo meciéndolo un poco para despertarlo con tacto.

—Doctor Harrington…— repitió un par de veces hasta que los ojos del aludido se abrieron lenta y pesadamente.

—Disculpe por favor, sé que no es su especialidad, pero de verdad que necesitamos su ayuda abajo, los heridos son demasiado y no somos suficientes…

—No te preocupes Dorothy. — respondió el otro frotándose los ojos.

—Voy para allá.

Darrel se puso de pie acomodándose la bata blanca lo mejor que pudo y medio ordenando los papeles entre los que destacaban dibujos esquemáticos de los sellos que había visto en los guantes de Alucard, las inscripciones y fotografías de algunos ataúdes y muchas otras gráficas con cadenas desglosadas de rangos de referencia para exámenes de sangre. A un lado y de manera casi desapercibida entre una taza de café frío y una rebanada de pastel de manzana a medio terminar, los expedientes de toda la información que se había podido recopilar de los experimentos de Millennium que no habían sido carbonizados, en compañía de la fatigada mujer fue a la enfermería para poner en práctica su casi olvidada habilidad para tratar vivos.

Apenas había entrado y perdido de vista a su compañera cuando las puertas se abrieron bruscamente dejando entrar a otros cinco hombres hacia los que dos enfermeras se lanzaron para despojarles de las ropas y verificar que no hubiera señales de mordidas. La mayoría solo tenía impactos de balas, quemaduras y algún hueso roto. Pero dos de ellos, aun en medio de tanta sangre si les fueron identificadas las rasgaduras propias de dientes dispares. El chillido de una de las jóvenes de blanco le hizo girar el rostro, pero sin dar más tiempo a otra cosa ella sacó de entre la filipina de su uniforme una semiautomática propia del reglamento y sin pensárselo acertó en las dos cabezas.

Darrel se quedó petrificado, el médico de vampiros había mirado la escena con tal horror que el poco color que le habían dejado las noches en vela se fue por completo y absorto permaneció mirando las enfermeras arrojar los cuerpos por una de las ventanas junto con los otros que habían de incinerarse a la brevedad.

.

— ¿Está bien que se tome esas libertades? — preguntaba un hombre entrado en años que no despegaba su oído de una bocina que transmitía un sinnúmero de señales confusas de todos los vehículos que se habían enviado, a la vez que con una huesuda mano movía botones e interruptores para tratar de separarlas.

Jerime asintió levemente.

—Ella es la Duquesa de esta casa. — se limitó a decir.

El viejo se encogió de hombros solo mirando como la rubia, antes llamada Hellsing abordaba un helicóptero militar seguida de una voluptuosa joven que llevaba como si fuera un juguete el arma de más alto calibre que había visto fuera de un tanque de guerra. Casi al momento el mayordomo de piel oscura abordó también para servir de piloto.

—Sir Integra. — habló Jerime seriamente.

—Le recuerdo que este modelo está en calidad de experimental y no está equipado aún para un enfrentamiento directo. Es blindado, sí, pero no estamos armados y…

—Tranquilo, para eso traje a Seras, y lo mejor que puede pasarnos es estrellarnos contra un dirigible…

Con la ecuánime broma nadie más agregó algo que valiera la pena, Integra dirigía al mayordomo que a su vez mandaba la compacta nave por entre los nubarrones de cenizas que cubrían Londres.

¡Pero qué malditos! Sus naves no se podían detectar hasta que estaban demasiado cerca. El primer objetivo oficial, fuera de la intrusión al cuartel de Hellsing, fueron las bases de la real fuerza aérea y el equipo antiaéreo, que había sido saboteado por infiltraciones y corrupción, así que los leales al mayor podían disfrutar sin interrupciones el dantesco espectáculo desde sus dirigibles inmunes al daño de armamentos pequeños en tiros ciegos por la nula visibilidad que habían logrado al ir quemando todo lo que en la ciudad se encontraran.

La líder había visto por segunda vez a sus hombres convertidos en cadáveres, ya no podía pasarlo por alto, ya no quería soportar estar tranquilamente esperando el siguiente movimiento del batallón neonazi ¡Ella tenía una misión sagrada que cumplir! ¡Era su deber y honor completar con la encomienda que le dejó su padre al morir!

— ¡Ahí! — exclamó con fiereza divisando la flotante fortaleza.

— ¡Seras! ¡Al dirigible! ¡Derriba el globo! ¡El gas hará el resto! — ordenó.

Victoria se acercó peligrosamente al borde del helicóptero desprovisto de puertas, levantó su cañón y disparó. Jerime perdió el control por un momento debido a la fuerza del impacto, pero consiguió estabilizar la nave.

—Ya sabes lo que busco Seras ¿Cuántas más hay?

Los ojos de la chica policía se tornaron color carmín.

—Tengo en rango de tiro a seis más. — respondió.

—Pero veo al menos otros veinte.

La mirada de Integra se endureció.

— ¡Destrúyelos entonces!

La consecución perfecta convirtió el cielo en un infierno ardiente. Las naves en llamas descendían parsimoniosamente y debajo, militares incursionando en la cacería de vampiros se preparaban para rematar a los sobrevivientes.

—Señorita Seras… — habló Jerime.

— ¿Hacia donde tengo que moverme?

— ¿Uh? Ah, para el… para allá. — dijo la joven rubia incapaz de determinar para donde quedaban los puntos cardinales en un cielo que no había visto el sol desde hacía unos nueve días.

El helicóptero se encaminó en la dirección marcada cuando un chasquido cruelmente familiar hizo a Integra girar la vista justo al tiempo en que Victoria perdía el brazo que sostenía el cañón. El tiempo pareció ir descaradamente más lento, justo cuando abordaron Walter con sus falsas facciones juveniles que ella solo había visto en fotografías y el otro chico, el hijo del duque quien se lanzó contra Victoria y de un puñetazo la lanzo fuera de la nave. Jerime abandonó lo que hacía, se giró sacando sus armas para dar algunos erráticos tiros que rebotaron en el metal para terminar perdidos en algún otro lado.

Integra no estaba de humor para otra bizarra charla, desenvainó el sable que llevaba y se lanzó sin quedarse atrás defendida por su gente, porque en primer lugar, ya no tenía gente.

Walter se apartó a tiempo pero Harry solo acertó a levantar los brazos para no recibir el embate en la cara, y hubiera perdido las extremidades de no ser por las cuchillas que guardaba, literalmente, bajo las mangas.

— ¡Sir Integra! — llamó Jerime que se las había ingeniado para improvisar un pilotaje automático y tratar de darle a alguno de los intrusos.

—Harry no es como Helena, no es tirador, él se especializa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. — advirtió. Casi enseguida el joven rubio empujo a la mujer hacia atrás para desenvainar él su espada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más recibió una embestida que lo sacó por el otro lado del pequeño espacio rompiendo el acorazado aéreo. Jerime debió tomar su lugar nuevamente para evitar caer en picada por la fuerza del impacto.

Walter por su parte lanzó una madeja de cables para atrapar a Harry y traerlo de vuelta.

—Mi querido Ángel de la muerte. — dijo el joven pisando de nuevo en firme dentro del helicóptero.

—Si nos hubieras dicho de esa draculina en algún reporte no habríamos tenido tantos problemas y quizás los hermanos Valantine habrían avanzado una casilla más en el juego. — dijo mientras Victoria con las alas extendidas regresaba.

El aludido no hizo más que un chasquido de lengua a juego con sus filamentos que desarmaron a quien había tomado su trabajo como mayordomo de Hellsing. Integra se quedó quieta mirando como los hilos rompían la nave en dos partes despedazando las aspas y dejándolos caer a tierra firme varios metros más abajo.

El largo cabello rubio claro de la líder ondeo con el viento, sus ojos azules habían perdido la frialdad con que inicialmente había atacado y su cuerpo perdió todo punto de contacto aunque el moreno que había servido de piloto trató de alcanzarla.

Hubo silencio, se dejaron de escuchar los gritos y disparos de abajo, se dejaba de escuchar el estruendo de arriba donde vampiros nazis esperaban su turno en la infernal puesta en escena. Integra no gritaba, ni siquiera estaba muy consciente de que estaba a setenta metros, y restando, de una muerte aparatosa. Solo había silencio para ella.

La figura de Walter también cayendo se empezó a tergiversar para ella, por unos momentos dejó de verlo como un joven traidor. Por unas fracciones de segundo a ella le pareció verlo con puré de zanahoria en la cara luego de la rabieta de una pequeña insolente, creyó verlo con más años corriendo detrás de una niña que quería ir con su papá al trabajo, imaginó verlo leyendo un cuento para una rubia que no quería irse a dormir.

Pronto simplemente la figura desapareció de su campo visual, más que por las cenizas o porque él huyera, era por algo que emanaba de sus ojos y no había salido desde la muerte de su padre.

Su caída se frenó abruptamente cuando Victoria la atrapó al vuelo bajando un poco más para alcanzar a Jerime…

.

Victoria llevó a los dos a la enfermería sin estar muy segura sobre si era necesario o no. Al mayordomo lo pasaron a un sofá cama que habían tomado de una de las tantas habitaciones porque no había más camillas ni camas disponibles y le atendían los cortes en la manos, pero a Integra la llevaron a su propia habitación.

La chica policía estaba sentada en el suelo a la mitad del pasillo del ala privada, con las rodillas recogidas y la cabeza baja. No habían pasado más que un par de minutos desde que un médico había entrado a darle un chequeo general y ya estaba fuera.

—Tiene la presión un poco baja, pero seguro fue por la caída. Estará bien. — dictaminó Darrel Harrington.

— ¿Puedo? — preguntó él señalando un sitio a su lado, ella inclinó la cabeza.

—El pasillo no es mío. — le respondió tímidamente.

El médico esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y se sentó en el suelo quejándose un poco por sus rodillas, su cintura y todo en general.

— ¿Te molesta? — preguntó después sacando una cajetilla de cigarros, Victoria negó con la cabeza.

—Sir Integra fuma todo el tiempo, también el Cap… —la chica interrumpió sus palabras escondiendo más la cabeza tras las rodillas.

Él parecía esperar que continuara, pero el nombre del mercenario francés se quedó atrapado en la boca de la vampiresa. Darrel haló una larga bocanada entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? Ya sé que la pregunta es terca porque acabas de derribar siete zeppelín, enfrentaste a dos de los mejores elementos del Mayor y rescataste a Sir Integra y Jerime, pero ya ves, gajes del oficio de todos modos preguntar.

—… Me duele. — dijo ella sonriendo de medio lago.

—La razón por la que no quería tomar sangre es que sentía que algo dentro de mí moriría en cuanto dejara de ser solo una iniciada.

— ¿Y si sucedió?

—Me siento… no sé cómo explicarlo, solo duele, me había sentido así una vez, pero ya tiene mucho tiempo de eso.

—… ¿Se puede saber cuándo?

—…Mi papá era policía, uno bueno, y eso molestaba a ciertas gentes… él y mi madre fueron asesinados. Fue cuando llegué al orfanato… ahí es cuando recuerdo haberme sentido como ahora…

—No tengo bases para decirlo, no es mi campo médico, pero supongo que fue porque tenías que empezar una nueva vida radicalmente diferente… Sé lo que es eso, yo tenía una hermana, se llamaba Elisa, todos en el pueblo la querían, las mujeres como amiga y los hombres como esposa. Mis padres la adoraban, incluso yo llegue a pensar que cuando me casara, sería con una mujer como ella…

— ¿Cómo murió? — preguntó Victoria luego de que Darrel se quedara callado suponiendo que de eso iba el comentario.

—Un amigo suyo, de cuando era más niña llegó una noche. Estaba empapado y mi padre lo hizo entrar a la casa. Él era minero en el pueblo vecino, se fue cuando era muy chico y que regresara tan de improviso nos tomó por sorpresa, aunque no tanto como cuando abrió la boca llena de dientes afilados y se lanzó contra Elisa…

.

—Ama. — susurró Alucard entrando en la habitación de la mencionada.

—Para ser alguien que estuvo por morir se nota muy feliz.

—Idiota. — dijo ella sonriendo ácidamente. Integra cerró los ojos.

—Walter, él daba información de la organización al mayor.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos, ama…

—Pero nunca les mencionó a Victoria. — agregó ensanchando más su sonrisa.

—Walter nos dejó una carta escondida…— los ojos azules de ella se levantaron hasta él.

—Regresa a la mansión, y busca qué otras cosas no les dijo, solo así podremos acercarnos para usar el báculo de Hela…

Alucard movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Como ordene, ama. — respondió contradictoriamente a su gesto al tiempo que desaparecía de la habitación.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_u.u_

_Lo de Walter es confuso, The Dawn… bueno ignoraremos esa parte aquí, o en todo caso la ajustaré en la medida de lo posible._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	13. Sólo la verdad es ofensiva

**Sólo la verdad es ofensiva**

Las vidas dejadas dentro de las ruinas de Hellsing flotaban con trémula fragancia mortecina siendo llevadas en ratos a puntos nauseabundos. Ni siquiera el viento se animaba a entrar del todo y bastaba con suaves ráfagas que mecían los jirones que en otros tiempos fueron cortinas para acrecentar el halo tétrico del lugar.

Y con todo eso podía decir que estaba en casa.

Victoria repasaba con los dedos enfundados en guantes las molduras de madera medio quemadas. Repasaba con la mirada el papel rasgado y los cristales rotos. Las alfombras manchadas y los candiles sin funcionar. Despacio, pero muy atenta, se encaminó entre pasillos y habitaciones.

_"Algo que Walter haya olvidado"_

No era como si el mayordomo hubiera hecho sus maletas con la propiedad pertinente así que la referencia a lo que buscaba era algo vago, en demasía, considerando también las dimensiones de la casa, sin duda tendría largo rato para revisar.

Además, no sabía con exactitud cuál de todas era aquella en la que el hombre descansaba.

—Podría ser esta. — dijo para sí misma cuando abrió la puerta de una pieza ridículamente impecable pese a las dos incursiones destructoras y el abandono posterior.

.

—Tengo la firme idea de que mi presencia no era necesaria. — se quejaba Mina mientras repasaba los cajones de una oficina pequeña pero bastante ordenada.

—Sí que lo es querida, las mujeres tienen cierta intuición para eso del sentimentalismo aunque ya no sean humanas. — decía Alucard recobrando el sarcasmo perdido en su voz. La pelirroja le respondió con un bufido dejando de lado otra carpeta de expedientes con firma y sello de_ "Caso Cerrado"_

No había nada fuera de lo normal, todo esta tan en orden que incluso podía calificarse de tedioso el asunto. El Conde a momentos buscaba, a ratos hacía nada, tomaba asiento en las sillas y solo miraba a sus dos vampiresas revolver el sitio en busca de _"Algo que Walter haya olvidado"._

Expedientes antiguos, libros de contabilidad, cédulas de soldados, los contratos de los _Wild Geese_, actas de defunción, formatos para el seguro médico, facturas, recibos de compras. Todo en regla como buen mayordomo. Hasta los clips los tenía enfilados y por tamaño.

Sobre el escritorio no había nada, se puso de pie y empezó a revisar el librero a su espalda.

De nuevo nada fuera de lo normal, excluyendo el detalle de que se trataba de textos masones, libros de rúnicas y demás bibliografía de misticismo. Hojeó todos rápidamente esperando que cayera la carta reveladora con instrucciones específicas sobre el plan maestro del hombre.

Pero nada.

Arrugó el entrecejo, no sabía si molesta o extrañada cuando Alucard se movió hasta su lado.

— ¿Por qué sigues conservando esa baratija? — le preguntó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esto? — señaló su dedo anular izquierdo.

—Porque es mi anillo de bodas.

—Pero qué pedazo de mierda, el matrimonio no es más que una farsa depravada para simular un compromiso ante su Dios, un Dios que no aprecia monstruos como nosotros.

Mina le miró encontrándose los ojos rojos de uno y otro ¡Cómo lograba irritarla!

—Debería decirle eso a su ama, de cualquier forma yo no soy como usted.

— ¿Qué eres entonces? ¿Qué es la señorita Murray? ¿Una humana que camina en las sombras y se alimenta de la sangre de sus semejantes? ¿No es eso algo más retorcido? ¿O acaso es que la señorita Murray se ha convertido en el perro de Quatermain? ¿Wilhelmina Murray es una perra?

La vampiresa se afianzó con fuerza a la repisa haciendo crujir la madera. En otros días habría llorado, habría corrido para que alguien la abrazara y pudiera desahogar la frustración que le causaba aquél demonio venido de tierras lejanas. Pero ahora, justo en esos momentos en que parte de la tabla de madera se volvía astillas lo que de verdad quería, era matarle.

¡Si tan solo eso fuera posible! ¡Que el causante de su eterna pena pagara! ¡Si tan solo aquél que la había condenado a ver morir a toda la gente importante para ella no la torturara con su presencia!

Si tan solo Jonathan estuviera a su lado…

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? — preguntó ahuecando la usualmente apacible voz.

—Dígame Conde ¿Qué debo hacer para no apesadumbrarme con su presencia? ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que su maldita existencia deje de estar tan cerca de mí?!

Estaba casi fuera de sí, el rencor de un siglo se condensaba en la amargura de su voz. Porque eso el Duque ya se lo había dicho, que su dolor ya no era otra cosa más que amargura ¡¿Y qué si así fuera?! ¡Ella no eligió ser lo que era ahora! ¡Un maldito monstruo que no podía morir porque fue obligada a terminar su transformación!

—… ¿Quieres matarme? — Alucard tentaba parsimoniosamente los límites de la educación inglesa de Mina.

—Adelante, lánzate contra mí y bebe la sangre de tu maestro ¡Seamos uno y terminemos lo que no pudimos hace años!

— ¡No puedes obligarme a adorar tu podrida existencia!

Era la primera vez que Mina hablaba de "tú" con él, la primera que se exaltaba tanto y definitivamente la primera que directamente intentaba algo contra él. El rostro pequeño de finas facciones salpicadas de pecas marrones se desfiguró revelando el secreto que recelosamente guardaba. Todas las piezas dentales no eran más que filas dispares como cuchillas adormecidas que ahora salían a hablar por el instinto vampiro reprimido. La mano se lanzó ansiosa de destazar al culpable de su pena acompañada del grito de rabia que había esperado hundiéndose en la carne hacía tiempo sin vida.

.

—Buenas noches. — susurró el Duque cuando Integra entreabrió los ojos. Ella no respondió al momento, se incorporó en la cama mirando esporádicamente el entorno.

—Para ser una mujer tan regia, verla convaleciente por un poco de presión baja ha sido interesante.

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. No al momento.

—Duque…

—Dígame por mi nombre por favor.

— ¿Tiene más equipo aéreo?

—Quedará algo, aunque podríamos improvisar para la señorita Seras con globos de aire caliente siempre y cuando a bordo no vaya usted.

—Duque, necesito cambiarme de ropa.

—De verdad que no habría problema con que se dirija a mí con mi nombre de pila ¿Quiere algo para cenar?

—No gracias, _Duque._

—Allan Cooper Quatermain Wold Newton, dos nombres, un apellido compuesto por tres, cinco opciones a elegir.

Integra lo miraba luego de haber alcanzado uno de sus cigarrillos que mantenía en la boca sin encender. El hombre soltó un suspiro, buscó entre su chaqueta un encendedor e hizo lo pertinente con la dama que solicitaba indirectamente algo de fuego. En seguida, salió de la habitación donde lo esperaba en el pasillo un asistente algo nervioso.

—Llegó esto señor, es muy importante. — le dijo entregando un sobre blanco de fino papel que el otro abrió con algo de desesperación.

—Llama a todos los sirvientes que no estén ayudando con los heridos. — dijo el dueño de la casa gravemente alterado.

.

La sangre negra la salpicó a ella, a los muros, al piso y al techo. Pero se quedó quieta solo escuchando el pesado goteo de algunos coágulos caer sobre la alfombra.

—… ¿Por qué?... — preguntó Mina sin moverse al tiempo en que Victoria miraba con curiosidad la herida de su pecho y que en otro tiempo le habría aterrorizado, cuando ahora ni siquiera la había sentido.

—Es que creo que encontré lo que necesitábamos. — dijo sonriendo y levantando una primera edición de "Drácula" de la que sacó una tarjeta que hacía de separador en el capítulo donde dan muerte a Lucy Westenra una vez que esta se hubo convertido en vampiro. En el cartón había una serie de números indiscutiblemente trazados por Walter y las letras _"SHE"_ en una esquina con una apenas visible cruz esvástica que bien podría ser solo una mancha a ojos humanos, pero no para vampiros.

—Quizás esto es lo que esperaba Sir Integra. — agregó la chica policía tendiéndole el libro a su maestro.

Mina retiró la mano incrustada en el cuerpo de la joven rubia dejándola girar para que quedara de frente a su amo que no había dicho ni hecho algo al respecto de lo que acontecía. El Nosferatu no tomó lo que Victoria le ofrecía. Sin embargo, salió de la habitación haciendo sonar sus pasos hasta que se perdieron en la oscuridad de las ruinas.

—… ¿Por qué?... — volvió a preguntar la pelirroja tragándose las ganas de llorar.

—… Yo sí decidí caminar con él en la oscuridad, yo decidí seguirle… fue… — se interrumpió a sí misma.

—No, no fue… es mi deseo. — se corrigió en la forma verbal ya que no estaba en absoluto arrepentida.

La otra levantó la mano manchada casi inconscientemente hasta su rostro y se dejó caer de rodillas empezando a mostrar las convulsiones de un llanto silencioso. Victoria se agachó hasta su altura.

— ¿Cómo pudiste aceptarlo? ¿Cómo puedes soportar esta soledad? — le preguntó la pelirroja sin mirar nada más que la gran mancha del piso.

—Si no lo hubiera conocido esa noche, no habría llegado a Hellsing, y no hubiera estado en la institución, yo no…— de nuevo Victoria tenía problemas en esa parte. Parecía chiquilla con vergüenza, ¿Vergüenza de qué? De reconocer que había alguien a quien amaba, era como revelar un secreto que nadie entendería. Tal vez, o quizás simplemente le gustaba el romanticismo del misterio. Porque de lo ocurrido con el mercenario solo había dos testigos que en esos momentos agonizaban en una camilla de hospital improvisado…

Todo porque no encontró antes el valor de aceptarse, de liberar su poder y salvar a esa persona que se había entregado enteramente a ella.

—Señora, es que yo no estoy sola. — dijo solemnemente con cierto rubor en el rostro llevándose la mano al pecho que ya había cerrado la herida.

Y no, Seras Victoria nunca estaría sola.

No mientras Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing respirara y le diera la orden.

No si Alucard la conducía por el oscuro camino de la no vida.

No mientras había soldados que se burlaran de ella, que la esperaran para dirigir la defensa contra los nazis.

Y jamás si el capitán Pip Bernadotte permanecía a su lado, siendo uno con ella para toda la eternidad…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Algo cortito comparado a los otros, pero ya hay que empezar a poner orden en las relaciones._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	14. Lo que deba ser, será

**Lo que deba ser, será**

— ¿Sabe por qué la familia Quatermain hereda el título de Ducado aunque no somos parientes consanguíneos de la reina? — preguntó abruptamente el Duque a Integra mientras se dirigían al ala de habitaciones privadas en medio del movimiento frenético de sirvientes y personal llevando y trayendo de todo un poco.

La rubia ya se sentía mejor, pero eso no aminoraba la reacción naturalmente extrañada de una pregunta lanzada tras el silencio que se formuló luego de un _"Vístase deprisa tenemos una junta urgente"_ desde el otro lado de la habitación segundos después de la conversación respecto al nombre de pila del General. Se sacó el cigarro de la boca.

—No, no lo sé ¿Podría ser alguna preferencia como la mía, que soy la única baronesa heredera? Hoy en día estos títulos no tienen peso real.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Su caso, Sir Integra, es debido a la ausencia de heredero varón en cualquier rango. Si apareciera un primo lejano con más grado político que sanguíneo, le correspondería el cargo, pero debido a que no tiene más familiares, las posibilidades se reducen a nombrarla o desaparecer la Baronía, lo que en una institución tan importante como Hellsing no puede ocurrir.

—Quatermain Wold Newton…— murmuró ella exhalando una bocanada de humo.

—Según mis fuentes no tiene parentesco real con títulos mayores, el Ducado solo se concede a príncipes no herederos…

—Originalmente, y hasta hace apenas un siglo, la familia Quatermain ostentaba nombramiento de Condado. Como Condes, teníamos el encargo de controlar a los rebeldes irlandeses que llevaban sus conflictos internos más allá de las fronteras pertinentes. Por su parte, el linaje Wold Newton se forjó como una alianza que no pasaba de Baronet: más que caballeros, menos que Barones con tareas tan variadas que nunca sentaron dominio particular. Como comprenderá, ni una ni otra familia tenían relación particular con temas oscurantistas a diferencia de Hellsing que me atrevo a decir que aunque es familia nueva en Reino Unido, sus raíces toman ya varios siglos.

—Así es, y eso debido a que las criaturas malditas han existido desde siempre.

—Los Ducados son los señoríos con mayor influencia, reciben aportaciones parciales de los impuestos, controlan los accesos a la cámara de Lores e influyen enormemente en las decisiones de Su Majestad ya que son asesores, por eso mismo solo familiares pueden tener el título.

Integra tenía la vista al frente aunque de reojo, y de momento, alcanzaba a dar miradas fugaces al alto hombre mayor que caminaba a su lado que ni siquiera en sueños bizarros había llamado _"esposo"_. La genealogía de títulos nobiliarios la conocía perfectamente, por eso era absolutamente desconcertante que un perfecto extraño alcanzara el título de "Duque" sin pertenecer al linaje de la reina.

Ahora ella era la "Duquesa" simplemente por haberse casado con él, y hasta ahí llegaba su conocimiento en el asunto. Su Baronía escalaba abruptamente en la mesa redonda muy por encima de los otros caballeros pero…

Hasta la anunciación de su compromiso jamás había escuchado el nombre de aquél General mencionarse ni asomado en las esquinas de los documentos que requerían todas las firmas de caballeros. Hasta la noche en que se le notificó que sería su marido jamás se había enterado la existencia de un personaje que al igual que ella, se dedicara a la caza de monstruos.

Tan salido de la nada era que a la fecha seguía pensando que todo era una farsa, incluso sospechó una trampa o peor, una traición para atentar contra la autonomía de Hellsing.

—Mi abuelo fue el primero que consiguió llamarse "Duque" . — agregó él interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la mujer.

Giraron en una esquina, escaleras pulcramente pulidas en su baranda y con alfombra recién lavada les indicaban el camino a seguir. Mismo que tomaron a paso lento.

—Cuando el Dr. Abraham Van Helsing venció al Conde hará casi un siglo, la reina ya estaba perfectamente informada y ofertó al médico una Baronía a cambio de sus servicios posteriores, ya que como sabrá, Lord Alucard fue sellado mas no eliminado.

—Hellsing se fundó como centro de investigaciones teniendo como modelo principal a Alucard, eso ya lo sé.

—El trato cubría también la protección de Madame Mina, si bien consiguieron liberarla del control no hay cura para el vampirismo. Madam, sin embargo, se rehusó terminantemente a permanecer al lado del doctor si este conservaba al Conde y junto con su esposo buscaron asilo en otro lado.

— ¿Ahí es donde aparecer el linaje Quatermain Wold Newton?

—No le mentiré con heroicas palabras que ensalcen virtudes de mi familia, mi abuelo era un hombre codicioso, ferviente de conocer la forma de aumentar y conservar su poder eternamente… Realmente no me siento ni un poco orgulloso de ese título…

Integra se detuvo abruptamente formando mentalmente el motivo de la conversación esporádica que se había armado antes de la reunión aún más espontánea que les aguardaba a menos de medio pasillo de distancia.

—No es posible. — aseguró la rubia.

—No puede ser que su abuelo…

—Madame Mina no accedió a convertirle, pero… Hay un cargo especial en esta institución que de seguro fue lo primero que le informaron sobre nuestra familia como un rumor morboso: _"El médico de vampiros"_

— ¡¿Acaso hacen lo mismo que Millenium?! — estalló apretando los puños con rabia.

—Procesamos una enzima a partir de la sangre de vampiros para fortalecer las habilidades de los miembros de la casa sin llegar al extremo de una conversión, es una estimulación pequeña comparada con la de Millenium, pero sí, en esencia es lo mismo.

Ya para ese segundo Integra había desenfundado su arma apuntándola a la cabeza del Duque.

—El procedimiento fue autorizado por su excelencia, incluso se asignó al nuevo Duque como guardianes personales de la familia real. Se concedió el título de Duque porque al estar por encima de los otros nobles se podía controlar perfectamente toda la información que surgiera al respecto, así como un subsidio mucho mayor al de cualquiera.

La mujer estaba furiosa, tanto tiempo de lucha para que aquél que se decía su aliado igualmente resultara poco más que la mierda que estaban tratando de eliminar. Se sentía burlada, impotente y traicionada.

— ¡¿Cuántos más?! — preguntó con ira.

— ¡¿A cuántos más han convertido?! — exigió saber.

—Únicamente los miembros de la familia tienen acceso a esa conversión, ni siquiera a Darrel le está permitido usarla en sí mismo, y no es que particularmente le interese.

La líder acariciaba seriamente la idea de jalar del gatillo.

.

—No tardaré. — susurró Darrel tomando con cuidado la mano de Mina.

— ¿Realmente tienes fe en tu trabajo? — preguntó la pelirroja mirando hacia la ventana desde la que se distinguía una hoguera siendo apaciguada.

— ¿Crees que tenemos salvación? ¿Nosotros los malditos?

—No se ponga nostálgica, Madame, aprenda de Victoria, siempre feliz.

La vampiresa pareció tensarse por unos momentos.

—Quizás le pida algunas muestras. — agregó el joven sonriendo.

—Solo he trabajado con un vampiro, tal vez haya variaciones entre una y otra, y…

—No pierdas el tiempo. — interrumpió ella levantándose y tomando sus guantes para colocarlos en donde el médico había extraído la muestra de sangre, situación que había que hacerse diario si quería tener material de trabajo debido a que había notado, el líquido almacenado en el cuerpo de la pelirroja ya estaba bastante coagulado y fuera de su contenedor natural moría el código genético muy rápidamente.

—No sea pesimista Madame, el trabajo de mis dos antecesores con las técnicas actuales puede dar resultado.

—Darrel, eres joven, buen mozo y tienes carisma, no te enfrasques en un amor que no te será correspondido.

El moreno giró el rostro a otro lado completamente abochornado.

—No sé de qué habla, mi interés es profesional.

—Querido, no nací ayer…

El otro se puso de pie y empezó a ordenar el escritorio, tenía la presión del tiempo sobre él, Helena le había comentado que en la mesa redonda ya se había lanzado la propuesta de una bomba que desapareciera las ciudades más afectadas.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta y aunque el médico indicó que pasara, un sirviente solo asomó la cabeza para decir que lo llamaban en el ala de habitaciones privadas.

—Arréglate el pelo y busca una bata limpia. — le dijo Mina acercándose a él para retirarle el largo fleco de la frente, acomodarle el cuello de la camisa, ajustarle la corbata desaliñada para colocársela "con propiedad" y ponerlo "presentable" en un acto de apabullador instinto maternal que le surgía a ratos con quien fuera incluido el Duque.

El chico no captó al momento y simplemente como niño regañado se metió la camisa bajo los pantalones como se le había exigido, luego de eso solo vio a la pequeña mujer salir de la oficina con una pesadez inusual acentuada por la depresión contagiosa con la que había regresado de la incursión a las ruinas de Hellsing.

.

Victoria se acercó con las manos al frente sobre la mancha de sangre en su uniforme, en pasos cortos, pausados, casi dudando.

Alucard permanecía en la ventana mirando los nubarrones que cubrían la preciosa luna que debería haber en esos días.

— ¿Quería… quería verme, maestro?

—Chica policía…

Ella no se sintió con los ánimos suficientes para contradecirlo y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con los dedos. Su amo se giró y ella tembló, no le gustaba esa nueva actitud que tenía. Desde la gran altura que separaba a los dos por sus respectivas estaturas los ojos rojos del Conde desprovistos de las gafas casi penetraban sobre ella. Victoria se sentía intimidada.

Una mano enfundada en guante blanco y las marcas de los sellos de restricción se levantó del costado del vampiro hasta la cabeza de ella. Por instinto la rubia cerró los ojos y se inclinó un poco aunque no había necesidad dado que era significativamente más pequeña.

Alucard le revolvió el pelo como a una mascota.

—No hagas cosas idiotas. — le dijo en referencia a la herida que había amortiguado.

.

Las titilantes figuras generadas por la vaga iluminación del sitio permanecían rígidas con los brazos a los costados. El Duque estaba en el medio, a su derecha Integra y a su izquierda Helena que miraba con rencor a la rubia y la frase "ese era mi lugar" gravada con fuego en los ojos.

—Realmente le ofrezco una disculpa por la improvisada atención que le hemos brindado, pero estamos algo cortos de personal. — se excuso el Duque haciendo una reverencia.

—No se preocupe, en realidad quien se disculpa soy yo por haber llegado tan de pronto, pero comprenderá que la situación en el palacio se ha hecho insostenible.

—Por favor Su Excelencia, disponga de esta casa como encuentre conveniente.

La reina miraba a las tres personas frente a ella al tiempo que uno de sus mayordomos personales acomodaba la cama que usaría a partir de esa noche hasta que el conflicto se resolviera.

—Duque, atiéndase esa herida por favor, no soporto ver la sangre de mis súbditos. — indicó la reina señalando con la mirada el pómulo izquierdo donde momentos antes se había impactado la culata de una automática de plata.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_XD esa es la nota que recibió el Duque en el capítulo pasado, la reina le cayó en la casa._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	15. Junto a las ortigas nacen las rosas

**Junto a las ortigas nacen las rosas**

—No.

La respuesta de Integra era tajante no importaba cuántas veces se lo preguntara la respuesta sería la misma.

— ¿Lena?

—No.

La hija del Duque tampoco estaba dispuesta a ceder ni porque fuera su padre quien se lo suplicaba.

Jerime habló desde el otro lado de la puerta indicando que la cena estaba lista, y solo hasta ese momento Integra bajó los brazos y fue la primera en encaminarse.

Aún estaba molesta, realmente le había faltado muy poco para pegarle un tiro a su esposo que se salvó solo porque a menos de dos habitaciones estaba la Reina y no quería imaginarse los problemas que le hubieran venido si no tuviera una fuerza de voluntad mayor a su orgullo.

Con los puños aún apretados y el maxilar empezando a dolerle se movió por el pasillo. Los ventanales que tenían vista al jardín frontal lleno con las tiendas de campaña de voluntarios que sin ser solicitados se presentaron apenas identificaron que de esa casa salían en convoy armado para combatir a los monstruos. Integra se detuvo a mirarlos solo unos momentos, la mayoría apenas pasaba los quince y les costaba mantenerse de pie luego de disparar, recargó una mano en el cristal, un pequeño grupo de ellos habían conseguido un balón y hacían pases con él como si nada pasara en la ciudad…

Ellos deberían estar haciendo eso en un parque…

Su semblante se ablandó unos momentos, había fallado en su misión, si su padre lo supiera…

Pero antes de poder dejarse envolver en las frustraciones de su vida, no fue capaz de reaccionar a un empujón propinado por la pelirroja vampiresa de Quatermain que le salvó de convertirse en un montón de sangre y escombros gracias al proyectil de alto calibre que destrozó la marquetería y el muro siguiente.

—Redireccionaron sus tropas hacia acá. — le informó Mina tomándola por el talle y sin preguntar moviéndose rápidamente con ella para seguir evitando los proyectiles que ya eran continuos en esa ala.

Las bombas ya las esperaban y Victoria con su cañón más pesado las recibiría, básicamente la chica policía constituía por si misma el equipo antiaéreo y eso bastaba para que las filas de tiradores sintieran al menos algún tipo de seguridad.

Elena había bajado a reforzar el frente que era donde había más novatos, Mina había sido asignada a la custodia de la Reina que no había salido de sus aposentos

Los vampiros nazis gritaban como las fieras que eran lanzándose al ataque y los hombres sorprendidos, algunos en pleno sueño, tardaron un rato todavía en responder a las sombras que los amenazaban. Muchos disparos se hicieron casi ciegos, pero a pesar de la desventaja se ubicaron en sus sitios defensivos sabiendo que de dudar y entregarse a la confusión estarían irremediablemente muertos.

El Duque, con un grupo armado, se había rezagado un poco luego de asegurarse de que Integra no había sido alcanzada, observando por unos segundos el choque entre batallones. Trataban de abrirse paso a mordidas y cuchilladas entre los recios defensores de la casona, las balas granadas y minas seguían cayendo sobre aquellas aberraciones monstruosas.

— ¡Disparen carajo! — gritó Chris Blair, encargado del departamento de balística al grupo improvisado de médicos y enfermeras que atendieron al llamado con la ineficiencia natural de su profesión que no era la guerra. Pero muchos de ellos seguían observando con terror absoluto a las criaturas emerger y acercarse cada vez más.

— ¡Disparen! — volvió a gritar rubio con desesperación al notar que básicamente era el único en el grupo que sabía de armas, esta vez con la sangre tibia corriendo por el cuello hacia la espalda.

— ¡Chris!

— ¡¿En dónde carajo te habías metido?!

Darrel notó lo evidente, que en esa zona estaban entrando en pánico y oficialmente sería la puerta de entrada de los enemigos. No quiso alterar más al encargado de dirigir la ofensiva y reemplazó a una enfermera que en su miedo había herrado un tiro acertándole a Chris que afortunadamente parecía solo un poco sordo, aunque ella había quedado bloqueada.

.

—No lo entiendo, las Fuerzas Armadas de la Corona deberían ser la línea de defensa de la institución Quatermain. — expresó un mayordomo de la reina.

Dentro de la habitación solo escuchaban los ecos de los disparos y las bombas de Seras, nadie había dicho algo desde que Mina entró abruptamente dejando a Integra ahí para luego salir. Pero enseguida a ese comentario la risa de la rubia líder sonó cavernosa e irónica a la vez.

— ¿Es que no es un poco obvio? — le dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No, no para alguien que no sabe de guerras. — agregó buscando un cigarro.

—Compraron a la Real fuerza Aérea para acercarse sin ser detectados, compraron a la Marina Real Británica para desembarcar a su gente ¿Por qué no comprarían al Ejército Británico?

El mayordomo parecía ofendido.

—Su Alteza. — llamó casi enseguida.

—Me temo que debo dejarla, esta gente necesita un líder ¿Estará bien si la dejo al cuidado de Madame Harker?

La soberana solo asintió y la miró dirigirse a la puerta.

—Esa mujer, debería saber en dónde están sus lealtades. — expresó el hombre acercándose para ayudar a la anciana a incorporarse.

—Necesitamos a su vampiros. — fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, una que daba a conocer la incomodidad de la Reina al serle restregado el asunto de la corrupción de aquellos que deberían velar por el reino.

.

Si hubiera alguna enfermera rondando a los heridos que reposaban, tal vez lo habría detenido, pero en ausencia de aquellas damas de blanco pudo ponerse en pie sin que alguien objetara algo, pudo ponerse los jirones de su uniforme lleno de sangre, tierra y pólvora, se anudó los cordones de las botas y preparó su armamento arrumbado bajo la camilla.

En situaciones de emergencia no seguían mucho el protocolo de atención a heridos.

Miró a todos lados, soldados cansados, heridos, mutilados, llenos de vendajes y solo con quejidos como medio de comunicación era lo que había. Justo a su izquierda el único compañero que le quedaba.

Los _Wild Geese_ oficialmente eran solo dos.

Él se hubiera quedado recostado de ser otra la ocasión, habría ignorado la alarma y aunque Integra le pusiera un pistola en la cabeza simplemente no se movería. Sí, lo habría hecho de ser cualquier otro día, pero se trataba de un mercenario, un ser concebido para librar batallas donde las hubiera por el motivo que fuera.

Había batallado en todos los campos que se pudiera imaginar, del bando atacante y del bando defensor, mayoritariamente y por razones políticas sus contratos venían de los de países en vías de desarrollo donde las contiendas eran el pan de cada día.

Pero aún en esos países que son débiles militarmente, después de cada invasión era perfectamente normal la resistencia con lo que se tiene a mano y era ahí cuando comenzaban los problemas para justificar la estadía de los soldados en tierras extrañas y no solo bajo el fuego de morteros, sino prestos a morir despedazados por bombas, por ataques suicidas, por el síndrome de la guerra, y por la locura que origina el consumo desmedido de drogas para poder sostenerse en pie y mantener el fusil erguido mientras son atacados.

Sí, él había estado de las dos partes. Justo ahora podía considerarse de la resistencia.

Lo único que lamentaba era no tener _Provigil*_ que mascar. ¡Oh! ¡Como agradecía la aprobación de la bendita droga!

Salió de la habitación, mientras se pudiera poner en pie se encargaría de vengar a sus compañeros, a su Capitán, sus amigos y hermanos de tantas batallas.

.

—Alucard…

El vampiro abrió los ojos, no tenía mucho que había entrado a su ataúd tras su breve conversación con Victoria. No era ignorante, sabía que afuera ya se libraba una batalla, solo que de momento no tenía el real interés de lidiar con adefesios bastardos con delirios de conquista mundial.

Se levantó sosteniendo la mirada de su ama, sintiendo las palabras que estaban casi en la punta de la lengua de aquella mujer.

—Ya no tenemos tiempo, estarán bien aquí, esta gente no es tan inepta y hay municiones suficientes, llama a Seras y a Madame, y vallamos a poner fin a esta situación.

El vampiro mostró sus colmillos con la sonrisa que tenía tiempo que no se le veía.

—Como ordene ama…

Y finalmente terminaba la función _"Familia feliz"_, dejaría al Duque defendiendo su castillo para marchar con él a demostrar su alma guerrera…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_XD se me pasó una actualización, pero aquí les dejo esto y algunas notas:_

_*Provigil: se aprobó en 1998 en varios países, entre ellos Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña, para el tratamiento de la somnolencia asociada a la narcolepsia (un trastorno del sueño) y a otra patología denominada apnea obstructiva del sueño._

_Sin embargo, su uso en la práctica se ha ampliado a otras enfermedades como la fatiga y la somnolencia asociada a trastornos como la depresión y la esclerosis múltiple e incluso para paliar el cansancio que no está relacionado con ninguna enfermedad._

_Estudios preliminares realizados con pilotos norteamericanos mostraron que éstos permanecían en alerta después de 40 horas sin dormir tras haber tomado Provigil. También se han llevado a cabo otras pruebas para observar cómo trabajan las tropas después de llevar 85 horas despiertas después de ingerir este medicamento._

_u.u_

_No quería dejar en el olvido a los gansos…_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	16. La corona de la reina

**La corona de la reina**

Las noches de lluvia solían ser por lo regular las escogidas por el destino para desencadenar las situaciones más dramáticas de la vida. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, simplemente ocurría desde que tenía memoria y no solo a él, a todo aquél pobre diablo que conocía, lo días más deprimentes son los de lluvia.

Llovía cuando sus padres murieron y él fue llevado al orfanato. Llovía la noche en que su familia adoptiva había perdido el control del auto cayendo por un barranco. Llovía cuando llegaron a Varsovia, de hecho siguió lloviendo casi todos los días mientras estuvieron en Polonia, y llovía cuando regresó a Inglaterra para presenciar la muerte de Abraham Van Hellsing que había sido su protector y mentor, llovía cuando murió la esposa de Sir Arthur y llovía cuando este fue asesinado.

Tal vez por eso miraba el cielo.

Esperaba la lluvia, porque solo cuando lloviera podría decir que "el momento había llegado", prepararía sus cosas y saldría al infierno a rematar lo que quedara en pie. Pero fuera de los nubarrones de cenizas, realmente parecía no haber indicios de que aquél fenómeno climatológico ocurriera.

Con la mirada clavada en el cristal de una ventana del zepelín, con las manos enlazadas entre ellas a su espalda se limitaba a vislumbrar la monotonía que ya se estaba volviendo ese ataque desquiciado a Londres. Los humanos no tenían absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de salir bien librados en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, pero muchos no eran imbéciles e improvisando con métodos caseros y con la necesidad como madre de la creatividad, ya se había hecho en relativamente poco tiempo una innovación en el armamento.

¡Qué absurdo!

¡Y qué ridículo por los londinenses!

Su policía ni siquiera estaba armada, no tuvieron posibilidades de defenderse, solo de tratar ilusamente de huir.

—Walter.

El falso joven se giró al ser sacado de sus pensamientos y saludó inclinándose un poco como acostumbraba. Se trataba de Harry, su casi obligado compañero.

—El mayor no está de buen humor, dice que su hermosa _Fräulein_ se ha marchitado en su casa, está aburrido y decepcionado según dijo.

Walter levantó una ceja incrédulo.

—No sé qué pretenda la verdad, lo más seguro es que bajemos a levantar ánimos.

El ángel de la muerte no dijo palabra, solo regresó su atención al cristal y entrecerró los ojos… seguía sin llover.

.

Al caminar por aquellas desoladas calles, sin vida, sin ningún tipo de ruidos que sofocara los guturales de gargantas desgarradas y los gemidos previos a la muerte que pronto se volverían alaridos sin alma, comenzó a sentirse inseguro, comenzó a tener miedo. Terror de no ser lo suficiente como para detener esa locura, de perder la batalla.

El algún momento habían conseguido reducir el grupo atacante, pero estaba seguro de que no se trataba de la eficiencia de sus hombres, más bien el enemigo había cambiado su objetivo dándoles un respiro a los aterrados inquilinos de la casona londinense.

Ordenó acuartelarse lo más cerca de la reina, si bien ya tenía la vaga idea de que a los nazis no les importaba la vida de una anciana que conservaba su titulo por mera vehemencia a la historia, ya que los asuntos verdaderamente importantes se tomaban en el parlamento o en las reuniones de los doce teniendo su aprobación por mero protocolo. Sabía que estaban destruyendo todo lo que pudiera representar el orgullo inglés, y aquella soberana honorífica, era la máxima representación de patriotismo.

Elena estaba a su lado, ella y los novatos habían hecho un buen trabajo en el frente, lo que les faltaba de experiencia esos muchachos lo compensaban con valor y energía, y con ella tan cerca no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentir miedo, miraba a todos lados, los cuerpos, la sangre, la destrucción. Los muy infelices tenían el cinismo de pasar a romper cristal por cristal, no dejaban escapar absolutamente nada.

Tenía la sensación de que mientras más rápido caminaba, más lentas se volvían las imágenes al pasar, como si cada una le exigiera que pusiera atención al dantesco cuadro que se había formado. Se pasó una mano por la frente sudorosa, por alguna razón le vinieron recuerdos de su infancia, cuando de niño descubrió el secreto de Madame Mina mirando por accidente tras la ventana de una habitación.

Desde que a su mundo penetraron las realidades de los monstruos nocturnos su propia casa se había vuelto un escenario de escalofrío, a los cinco años corría a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño con el seguro puesto apenas escuchaba algún ruido que no pudiera identificar, se metía entre las sábanas queriendo de ser posible arañar el colchón hasta entrar en su relleno con tal de sentirse seguro. Nunca habló con nadie respecto al verdadero pavor que le daba saber que había algo más poderoso que la especie humana caminando sobre la tierra, le tratarían de cobarde. Pero la sensación no desapareció sino hasta que sobre su sangre fue puesto el peso de la familia, la sensación que le dejó descansar tranquilo fue la que le inyectó el médico a los catorce años.

Justo en esos momentos no sabía por qué la sentía, pero la sensación de aprensión le empezaba a inundar los sentidos, más de treinta años sin que le calara, casi la había olvidado, borrado de su mente, pero ahora volvía a sentir aquel miedo desgraciado que antes le costó tanto poder controlar. Sintió como se incrustaba poco a poco en su cuerpo a través de las palpitantes venas diluyendo el legado de su sangre, apoderándose de sus pensamientos y reacciones.

Miró a Elena de reojo, ella siempre había tenido la mirada llena de seguridad, recordaba incluso que cuando la presentó con Madame Mina revelándole la naturaleza vampírica de la mujer, lo que había en sus pequeños ojos verdes era emoción pura.

¿No tenía miedo? ¿No le afectaba el panorama de muerte y destrucción que alguien de su edad solo debería ver en diapositivas censuradas para clases de historia?

—Integra se movió con Madame Mina y la chica de los pechos grandes, esa mujer se las arreglará para no morirse, padre no te preocupes por ella. — dijo de repente interpretando erróneamente la oleada de sensaciones del hombre, este solo soltó un suspiro.

.

Abrir una brecha por donde pudieran salir, a Victoria le tomó relativamente poco tiempo, y aunque sabía que la orden específicamente era moverse hasta localizar al Mayor, no podía evitar el tratar de llevarse a su paso la mayor cantidad posible de vampiros nazis para aminorarle la carga a los que se quedaban en la mansión. Era como un instinto protector que le había nacido desde la casi desaparición de los gansos y se acrecentaba junto con el aguerrido espíritu combatiente que, estaba segura, pertenecía a Pip.

Tosió un poco luego de que la explosión de un tanque liberara una cantidad de humo impresionante.

—No creo que desproteger tanto a la Reina sea buena idea. — comentó Mina recargando el rifle que llevaba.

—La corona la tengo yo. — dijo Integra encargándose de un par de ghouls que se acercaban.

—Si esos malditos quieren tomar este lugar deberán acabar conmigo, no con la Reina.

—Ya veo. — agregó la pelirroja bajando su arma unos instantes.

—El único interés de estas personas…

No pudo terminar su frase, un escuadrón de vampiros había cambiado su blanco de ataque hacia ellos que ya habían sido ubicados fuera del perímetro de fuego. Victoria se puso al frente del amo de su maestro, pero fue Alucard quien los recibió apenas moviéndose de su sitio extendiendo las sombras de su cuerpo envolviéndolos y revelando la forma del perro del infierno.

—Te encuentras muy benevolente hoy sirviente, les has mandado al perro sin jugar con ellos primero.

Los ojos rojos del vampiro se encontraron con los de su ama al par de una sonrisa amplia.

—Tres millones cuatrocientos veinticuatro mil ochocientos sesenta y siete almas fueron encerradas dentro de mi hasta el instante que Arthur me puso a dormir… En la morada de la señora Hela, he perdido más de la mitad…

Integra sonrió de medio lado, así qué eso era, su llamada inmortalidad se había reducido en aquella excursión.

—Ya podrás compensarlo, no ansíes.

— ¿Ansiar? No ama, yo tengo toda la eternidad, no poseo tal sentimiento.

—Es ese. — señaló Mina que había levantado a vista para tratar de situar la nave principal que abordaba el mayor.

— ¿Conoce al mayor? — preguntó Victoria debido a que ella solo le había visto una sola vez y eso fue solo por televisión.

—No, abajo dice: _"Sturmbannführer"*_

—Se encuentra un poco lejos pero no es algo que nos cause problemas ¿No es así?

—Sir Integra…

La rubia miró a la otra mujer indicándole sin palabras que siguiera adelante.

—Lucy no está ahí, yo lo sé, por favor, déjeme usar el báculo de Hela… déjeme hacerme cargo de su procreadora…

Era importante para ella, se le veía dibujada la urgente necesidad de ir personalmente, de poder asegurar con sus propios ojos lo que solo había escuchado. Además estaba el detalle de que la pelirroja en realidad no tenía ningún tipo de lealtad hacia ella, hacia el grupo en general y si había accedido a dejar a su gente sola, era porque conocía la urgencia de derribar al Mayor para ganar la guerra. Solo inclinó la cabeza, la Condesa daba libertad a la sirvienta y esta dejó el grupo.

No había viento que meciera su largo cabello o su chaqueta que usaba solo por encima de los hombros, pero aún así Victoria lo notó, las mangas no llevaban el brazalete negro y dorado de Quatermain, estaba el escudo de Hellsing.

—De una orden, mi ama. — dijo Alucard.

—Solo de una orden, mi ama, que para cumplirla no necesitaré más que me lo pida.

—… Maestro…

Integra bajó la mirada unos segundos, sonrió de medio y sin necesidad de mirarlos se percató de que sus dos sirvientes sonreían a la espera de aquella orden que tanto ansiaban escuchar desde hacía tiempo.

—Alucard, Seras…

La pausa dramática les calentaba los bríos entumidos por los últimos días.

— ¡Busquen y destruyan! ¡Reduzcan a cada maldito hasta que sean menos que cenizas!

¡Y finalmente Victoria reconocía la voz de su ama y Alucard sentía hervir su sangre! ¡Esa era Integra Hellsing!

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*Sturmbannführer= fue uno de los rangos de la Alemania nazi usado tanto en la Sturmabteilung (SA, unidad de asalto) como en la Schutzstaffel (SS, cuerpo de protección) y las Waffen-SS. Su traducción bien podría ser "Líder de la unidad de asalto". (sacado de la siempre útil Wikipedia XD)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	17. Doblarse es mejor que quebrarse

**Doblarse es mejor que quebrarse**

Llevaba cerca de una hora pegado a la ventana, casi en el mismo sitio donde había estado Walter hacía menos de una hora mirando hacia abajo con un vago interés reflejado en la mirada.

El silencioso Capitán, aquél que siempre había estado tras el Mayor sin pronunciar palabra, ocultando la boca en el alto cuello de su chaqueta, con las manos en los bolsillos y la boina cubriéndole otra parte del rostro dejando solo visible el puente de la nariz y un poco los ojos.

Bajaba a ratos, tal parecía que regresaba solo cuando se aburría y volvía a bajar cuando le daba la gana, sin decir nada, sin parecer unirse realmente a los demás. Se sintió observado y giró el rostro sin emitir queja alguna, solo una mirada que esperaba que hubiera una razón para examinarlo minuciosamente.

Harry se sintió cohibido y movió las manos negando tener algún argumento, pero tampoco apartó la mirada del hombre fornido que hacía no mucho tiempo le había llevado ante la presencia del Mayor.

—Eh… — dijo dudando consiguiendo de nuevo que el capitán le mirara.

—En realidad si tengo una pregunta…

El otro inclinó la cabeza indicándole que siguiera, pero que de hacerla a que él respondiera era un trecho de difícil determinación.

— ¿Por qué no trajiste a Helena también? O en todo caso ¿Por qué no la mataste?

El otro levantó un poco el rostro revelando sus casi inexistentes labios y solo por unos segundos parecía que emitiría cuando menos algún ruido… pero las esperanzas reales de que le dijera la razón de ser tan indulgente con la muchacha se desvanecieron en cuando desapareció en el pasillo haciendo ruido con las botas militares. Se detuvo por un momento, el chico asumió eso como que debía seguirlo y eso hizo.

—Yo la habría matado. — dijo Harry dándole alcance recibiendo solo una breve negativa para enseguida retomar el paso.

—Aunque primero me la habría tirado. — agregó muy tranquilamente.

El Capitán, sin embargo, volvió a detener su andar dirigiéndole una mirada con aire desconcertante si bien la expresión no estaba del todo marcada en sus rudas facciones, pese al mutismo y falta de expresión facial, la pregunta fue muy obvia: _"¿No es tu hermana?"_

Harry soltó una carcajada, pero no confirmo se tratase de una broma y solo se adelantó dejando atrás al Capitán que solo movió un poco la cabeza como para sacudirse la idea.

Terminando el pasillo, en lo que podría denominarse el salón principal del dirigible, se reunían las reservas. Detrás de ellos la gran puerta metálica se abrió con un chirrido lúgubre. El aire viciado con olor a carne quemada, pólvora y cenizas entró con forma de una poderosa ventisca que obligó a Walter a llevarse el brazo al rostro como un reflejo para proteger sus ojos pese a que estos ya no lo necesitaban.

La orden había sido dada; bajaron los que quedaban esperando en los dirigibles, incluido el hijo del Duque y el mayordomo, el primero soltando un alarido tan desquiciado como el de sus compañeros para luego lanzarse a la ciudad como carroñeros luego de una hambruna.

El llamado ángel de la muerte los miró descender uno a uno, tanto desquicio, tanta locura no podía tener cabida en un mundo real. Se frotó el rostro, si tan solo recordara un poco más no estaría tan confuso. Todo en su mente era un montón de imágenes sin orden y muchas sin sentido, pero la que más tenía dándole punzadas en la conciencia era la de Sir Integra cayendo del helicóptero, casi podía jurar que estaba llorando.

Soltó un leve gruñido, el doctor había asegurado que solo sería un par de días lo que duraría su confusión, pero esto ya era demasiado..

¿Esa mujer en verdad estaba llorando?

— ¿Todo en orden? — preguntó el doctor a su espalda al mirarle considerablemente rezagado.

—Sí. — respondió levantando el rostro.

—Todo perfectamente.

—No lo olvide Walter, su objetivo es neutralizar a Alucard.

—Lo tengo claro.

Y en seguida saltó para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

.

—Escucha…

La voz de Alucard resonó en Victoria aunque este no estaba cerca.

—La sangre es el dinero del alma, monedas de vida…

— ¿Maestro?

En ese momento los gritos de guerra de los nazis se escucharon apenas un par de calles más lejos, no tardarían en alcanzarlos. La chica policía no pudo evitar temblar, parecían más del doble de lo que había visto en los últimos días, levantó el cañón y lo puso al frente de Integra buscando valor de cualquier lado.

¿Cómo podían ser tantos?

Y no solo los vampiros, los que eran asesinados, vírgenes o no, se convertían en ghouls y para acabar con ellos ya no bastaba un solo disparo, había que destruirlos completamente.

— ¿Sabes porque Alucard no puede morir? — preguntó Integra soltando lo que quedaba de su cigarro para pisarlo como si fuera a importar que no lo hiciera con toda la destrucción que había a su alrededor. La vampiresa miró a su líder unos momentos, quien con la mirada afilada levantaba el rostro.

— ¡Alucard! — gritó sin saber a ciencia cierta en dónde estaba pero con la seguridad de que la escuchaba.

— ¡Técnica de restricción cero! ¡Liberada!

La poca luz que había se perdió al ser envuelta la ciudad por una masa oscura, donde una voz que parecía formada por miles hizo eco con tal estruendo que los nazis pararon un momento su marcha solo mirando emerger de aquella bruma tal cantidad de guerreros de diferentes épocas que ya eran igualados en número y tal vez superados.

— ¡No se detengan! — gritó un capitán a sus filas.

— ¡No son más que unos malditos zombis!

.

—Walter. — llamó Harry al ser alcanzado por el mayordomo unos momentos después de haber abandonado la nave.

—Lamento decirte que voy a dejarte solo con el vampiro ese, yo debo atender otra cosa.

—Haz lo que quieras.

— ¡No te ensañes con mi casi esposa! — agregó desaviándose del rumbo que tomaba la mayoría, el otro no pareció entender.

— ¿No lo sabías? — preguntó el muchacho sin importarle que los demás escucharan.

—La Reina quería casar a Integra conmigo pero como no regresé…

La mirada del chico se volvió más sombría…

—Esa perra de la Reina… yo la destrozaré como hizo con mi madre…

Walter le miró desaparecer en la lluvia de sangre, pero su atención pasó enseguida a Alucard, no se le miraba tan patético como cuando el Iscariote Anderson fue eliminado.

Se detuvo un momento… Integra lloraba…

¡¿Por qué lo hacía?! ¿Por él?

Estaba irritado, si había algo que le empezaba a cimbrar los nervios era que esa mujer llorara.

¡Que lo hiciera Victoria para sentirse menos miserable!

_Pobre infeliz_, eso lo describía en esos momentos en que lanzó sus hilos a quien fuera su compañero de batalla en Varsovia…

Pero no se quebraría, después de todo, él lo había querido así… ¿No?

.

_"Creo que vamos a necesitar algo de apoyo"_

Pip no era del tipo de hombre que entraba en pánico con facilidad ante el inminente peligro que representaba una batalla, y desde hacía un tiempo, había dejado de dar sus cómicas quejas sobre lo injusto que era lidiar con un vampiro. Justo el tiempo que llevaba con su relativa inmortalidad, ahora solo daba sus consejos con la naturalidad de quien sugiere poner en la tostada jalea de moras en lugar mantequilla y azúcar.

Victoria en cambio no.

Ciertamente ya era más confiada, pero de ahí a saber qué hacer frente a un montón de veteranos de guerra, era otro punto muy aparte, más aún si, como lo había hecho notar, eran tres contra al menos otros dos mil. En palabras de Alucard, únicamente quinientos veintisiete soldados originales, el resto eran aberraciones creadas a lo largo de los ataques, convertidos por soborno para entrar sin ser detectados y demás pormenores, por lo que era perfectamente normal ver uniformes ingleses en filas enemigas.

La joven vampiresa tomó a su ama con cuidado, ella quería ir personalmente con el Mayor, y la llevaría ahí a cualquier costo. Aunque podía jurar que lo quería en realidad, era no estar presente cuando Alucard destrozara a Walter, ya que esa había sido la orden desde hacía unos días.

Desplegó sus alas y tomó impulso para alcanzar el dirigible, los disparos no se hicieron esperar, aquellos nazis vampiros no tenían esa misma habilidad, pero no por eso estaban limitados para tratar de hacerle caer. Cubrió como pudo a la mujer que llevaba pero antes de poder apuntar su cañón para volarlos, a su lado pasó una lluvia de granadas sin seguro, levantó la vista y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa luego de una rápida vista al helicóptero que aún pareciendo que se desarmaría en cualquier momento, conseguía elevarse a cierta altura.

—Tenía razón Sir Integra, estas personas son eficientes. — dijo la rubia saludando a Chris Blair, Darrel Harrington y… su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, los dos gansos estaban de pie y por lo visto determinados a cubrirla.

—No cambies mis palabras Seras, dije que no eran "tan" ineptos… ¡No permitan que se las regresen! — les ordenó recibiendo un saludo marcial y otra lluvia de explosivos que abajo causaron un buen resultado.

Aunque parecía no tener importancia el gesto de la improvisada fuerza aérea si ayudó bastante a aligerar la tensión de Victoria, que finalmente consiguió plantarse en el dirigible que habían identificado como aquél en que viajaba el Mayor.

No avanzaron mucho, al frente había un hombre.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_XD_

_Bueno… se los pondré de esta manera… Alucard v/s Walter y Victoria/Pip v/s Capitán Peluche, perdón "El Capitán", la dejaré igual que en el manga, así que… no, no la narraré._

_n.n_

_Fic o no, a mi me encantó esa parte tal y como está… lo que sí… tengo algo para Rip y Tubalcain…_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	18. La fe comienza donde termina el orgullo

**La fe comienza donde termina el orgullo**

Victoria surcaba el cielo dejando una estela roja por la sangre de sus enemigos derramándose en un espectáculo carmín, bajo ella el fuego de las explosiones hacia danzar su flamas rojas, doradas y azules… era tan hermoso…

Desde que tenía memoria, nada, absolutamente nada, le había parecido más magistral que la vida escapándose por una herida, morboso placer le causaba embriagarse con el tibio miedo que emanaba desde uno u otro sitio cuando una bala o una mordida acertaban el tiro. No recordaba exactamente la primera vez, pero estaba segura de que en ese momento borroso de su vida en su alma se había hecho de noche, una taciturnidad donde se alzaba un único deseo imperecedero: el encanto de la llamada _"no vida"_

_"Mag Fortunas Kugel rollen; _

_wer sich höhrer Kraft bewußt, _

_trotzt dem Wechsel und Verlust!"*_

Pero… ¿Por qué no había sido tan perfecto? ¿Por qué no podía desplegar ella sus alas?

Los portadores de la esvástica marchaban a tropel y los miró pasivamente ¿De verdad llegó a creer que eran hermosos? Su rostro se torció en una mueca de asco, no eran más que bestias uniformadas, monstruos mal formes que adoraban el caos y la destrucción sin detenerse a admirar la profundidad idílica de la muerte.

_"Hier im ird'schen Jammertal _

_wär' doch nichts als Plack und Qual _

_trüg' der Stock nicht Trauben…"*_

Levantó con lentitud el mosquete, uno de ellos la había reconocido y dirigía su escuadrón hacia ella.

— ¡Teniente Primera! — la llamó.

Sus ojos lo encontraron sin problemas en el mar de rostros que había y le dirigió una sonrisa ¡Pobre infeliz! ¡Si tan solo supiera lo que ella era ahora!

Separó los labios, una última línea les dirigiría y luego…

_¿No es que ibas a cazarlos a todos sin distinción?_

Rip abrió los ojos azorada por aquélla nueva experiencia, por vez primera desde hacía un tiempo que había permanecido aletargada, miraba sus propias manos, sus ropas oscuras apenas permitían ver la sangre con la que se había manchado en el buque según recordaba, los guantes que cubrían sus manos tenían vagos rastros cafés pero si había algo que resaltar era _eso_ que a su cuerpo se apegaba como una telaraña roja y negra.

_"… darum bis zum letzten Hauch _

_setz ich auf Gott Bacchus' Bauch"*_

Y en ese momento lo comprendió de mejor manera…

_¿No es que ibas a cazarlos a todos sin distinción?_

—Sí… amo…

La risa de Alucard tensó los hilos que la ataban a él…

—No, ese nombre no me lo puedes dar, mi querida sirviente es otra…

_"… meinen festen Glauben!"*_

El mosquete estalló y uno a uno, la tropa que venía a darle el encuentro cayeron a sus pies…

.

En esos momentos lo único que de verdad quería era un cigarrillo. Un cigarrillo negro sin filtro_._

Tubalcain Alhambra se consideraba así mismo como un elemento bastante competente, siempre tendía a hacer lo que se le ordenada y además, se daba el lujo de hacer algo más. Como por ejemplo, cuando lo mandaron a Rio de Janeiro únicamente la habían dicho que tenía que agotar las _"municiones"_ de Alucard, pero él se las arregló para manipular escuadrones de policía, encubrir la batalla ante el público y generarle más de un problema al vampiro.

Claro, una cosa aparte era el hecho de que terminó como la cena.

Rió un poco, su suerte no era mala, en uno de los cadáveres que había en el suelo se distinguía una caja con lo que buscaba, se agachó para alcanzarlo y soltó una maldición notando la telaraña que se pegaba a la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Terminó tomando los cigarros, encendió uno con el conato que amenazaba con expandirse a los edificios departamentales y caminando lentamente se movió entre las calles. A su lado pasaban en turba el centenar de guerreros que como él, habían sido llamados a la batalla.

La punzada en la cabeza que le repetía la orden que tenía que cumplir se estaba volviendo molesta en demasía, asegurándole que era cuestión de tiempo que se acostumbrara a obedecer, que olvidara quien había sido y se convirtiera en un simple muñeco sacrificable.

Ya se había encargado de cualquier nave aérea que se acercara, excepto claro, por la que escoltaba a la rubia voluptuosa hacia la presencia del Mayor.

El cigarrillo se consumía y la orden de entrar a la batalla se hacía cada vez más insistente, sacó su mazo de cartas y barajó. Se pondría a trabajar entonces.

Cerró un ojo para hacer un solo tiro, se preparó para lanzar… afinó el ángulo, soltó la carta ¡Seis janizaries y seis nazis en un solo golpe! ¡Ocho del ejército real de Wallaquia y ocho ghouls!

Sintió el reproche en su nuca por atacar la inmortalidad de Alucard y solo pudo sonreír.

Tubalcain Alhambra se consideraba leal. Aún sabiendo que su suerte se reduciría a ser quemado vivo -por ponerlo de algún modo- o en otro caso tal y como pasó ser devorado parcialmente, comprendía que todos eran como las cartas de naipes. Por más forzada que sonara su analogía, comprendía que a lo mucho había conseguido ser una sota y lo aceptaba por la simple y llana razón de que no tenía nada más glorioso que hacer.

¡La sota de Millenium hasta el final!

Y rió.

.

Harry torció la boca, realmente tenía que llegar a la casa de su padre y en lugar de que lo cubrieran, el montón de brutos barbajanes se habían ido a cualquier otro lado que no era donde se les necesitaba y ahora debía lidiar con la caballería que bordeaba la calle que le faltaba para llegar hasta donde se encontraba la reina.

Había perdido la pistola en algún momento pero considerando que no era un artista tirador tal vez habría sido lo mejor. De momento solo tenía un sable de abordaje francés que había robado del _Stäbe_ de Luke Valentine. A la par que partía a un caballero por la mitad no pudo evitar reír. Ninguno de sus maestros privados había podido que cuando menos repitiera diálogos en alemán con la misma fluidez que los de Millenium habían conseguido sacarle en tan poco tiempo.

Se relamió los labios, tan cerca tan cerca…

Su madre era hija de un caballero de la mesa, conocía los secretos de la noche aunque no fue educada para tomar el cargo de su padre debido a que tenía un hermano mayor. Comprometida y casada hacía treinta años con un desconocido se convirtió en la señora del castillo Quatermain.

Era una mujer sencilla, de carácter sumiso a la costumbre de su época enfatizado con el estatus social que honoríficamente tenía.

Y en cuanto a la familia… Helena era la favorita de papá, y Harry lo era de mamá, una distinción que causó muchos problemas pero al fin y al cabo hacía que las cosas funcionaran en la casa incluso cuando le dijeron que se iba a casar con la heredera de Hellsing, con un abrazo y una sonrisa la mujer había salvado a su esposo de ser víctima de su propio hijo… apretó los dientes con fuerza desgarrando el brazo de otro jinete.

Si no hubiera sido tan débil esa noche no le habrían llevado ante el Mayor.

Resistió bien un par de días y no supo si lo dejaron a propósito no, pero consiguió salir de donde lo tenían, correr de regreso a casa…

Alcanzó a ver el auto de su madre por una avenida y aunque le faltaba un trecho, estaba seguro de alcanzarla antes de que llegara a la casa de su abuelo que era donde seguramente se dirigía llevando en el bolso de mano algún documento privado de la mesa.

Un auto negro salió de una callejuela, le cerró el paso al chofer y bajaron tres hombres armados…

Le rompió las patas al caballo que tenía más cerca con una poderosa patada volviendo a reírse.

¡¿Cómo se soluciona un problema político?! ¡Desapareciendo al que sobra! ¡Quitando al que estorba! ¡Moviendo las piezas justificándolo con lealtad!

Uso las manos para arrancarle la cabeza a un infortunado de infantería.

¡Que se murieran todos los ingleses y su maldita lealtad a una perra que juega con ellos!

Finalmente la reja metálica aparecía ante él. El casi desprendido escudo falso de su familia goteaba espesa sangre negra, lo tocó para empujar la reja… solo era un respiro, estaba seguro de que esperaban por él adentro.

.

Solo una bala había necesitado Rip para limpiar Hyde Park y todo el distrito Knightsbridge en total requirió de tres. Rip, la cazadora, había conseguido su objetivo, al menos en parte… pero la euforia con la que había comenzado se desvanecía como su propia imagen que se envolvía en la telaraña.

Un último trabajo, una última escena para dar por terminada su presentación, preparó el mosquete a toda prisa y lo volvió a apuntar.

_—So hieltst du dein Versprechen mir? Nimm deinen Raub! Ich trotze dem Verderben!*_

La voz ahuecada de Rip profirió la última línea de Kaspar:

_—_Dem Himmel Fluch! Fluch dir!

Nuevamente se escuchó el estruendo del mosquete.

_—_Dem Himmel Fluch! Fluch dir!_ — _gritó la chica antes de soltar una carcajada.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el proyectil que iba dirigido a su persona, solo por el silbido pudo girar a tiempo la vista, soltó una maldición, estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_* Der Freischütz©Friedrich Kind… bueno, para que se entienda mejor mi intención, le pongo una traducción de kareol . es_

_(en ese orden)_

_¡Deja correr la rueda de la fortuna; _

_aquel que confía en una fuerza superior, _

_no teme ni el cambio ni la pérdida!_

_._

_En este valle de lágrimas _

_no habría más que penas y tormentos, _

_si no fuera por la viña;_

_._

_por lo tanto, hasta mi último aliento, _

_me abrazo al vientre de Baco! _

_._

_Como la vid sacia..._

_._

_¿Así mantienes tu promesa? ¡Toma tu botín! ¡Yo porfío en la destrucción! _

_._

_¡Maldito sea el cielo! ¡Maldito!_

_._

_… Ahora si… _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	19. El dolor del que llora en secreto

**El dolor del que llora en secreto**

El fuego se extendía con mayor avidez que en los últimos días. Las flamas alcanzaban alturas exageradas y el humo desprendido ensombrecía más las esperanzas de los pocos sobrevivientes. En medio de aquél infierno encontrar la nave que en investigaciones previas, ella y Alucard, habían identificado como la que guardaba el espécimen de donde se procuraban las enzimas que los mutaba, no representó problema alguno.

Subir y deshacerse de los ocupantes tampoco, ellos no tenían su habilidad para regenerarse.

El problema fue cuando entró a la habitación.

Sacó de su chaqueta la tarjeta que Victoria había encontrado en los aposentos de Walter y comprendió lo que era. Los números inscritos a precisión milimétrica los tecleó en el sistema de seguridad. La puerta se abrió revelando su interior.

Las piernas dejaron de sostenerla y como las muñecas con las que solían jugar su cuerpo languideció solo pudiendo sostenerse por la inercia de sus articulaciones.

_¿Y ahora que hacía?_

Los días pasaban rápido para quien recién cumplía los diez años.

Wilhelmina Murray siempre supo que la posición de su familia no le permitía hacerse de la colección de muñecas de porcelana y vestidos de seda más grande que exportaban las fábricas francesas. Sabía también que el vestido más bonito debía guardarlo para los domingos, las bodas, los bautizos, y a las fiestas de cumpleaños de sus amigas tendría que atenerse a algo más sencillo.

Pero para ella, eso no era importante.

Así como tampoco que la molestaran por el colorado tono fuego de su pelo rizado, ni dejaba que las burlas por el reguero de pecas en su rostro hicieran mella en su carácter. No, realmente no importaba, porque cuando caminaba con Lucy Westenra absolutamente todos la miraban como igual, no se atrevían a enfadar a la hija de la acaudalada familia Westenra haciendo bromas con respecto a su mejor amiga.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que la conoció, procuraba rememorar ese pasaje de su vida y los ratos con Jonathan como el único remedio para el sentimiento que la embargaba los días de su no vida… no los quería olvidar, no quería dejar que se volvieran siluetas sin rostro.

Los quioscos eran tan populares durante esa época que era inevitable que independientemente de la posición en la escala social, cualquiera se podía dar el pequeño lujo de asistir a esos eventos, era común escuchar el sonido de las bandas mientras se paseaba por los parques…

A ella le gustaba corretear palomas, verlas huir y luego regresar, arrojarles migas de pan y ver cómo se arremolinaban.

A Lucy le daban miedo.

De hecho, a la señorita Westenra le causaba siempre una gran inquietud todo aquello que acontecía al otro lado de la reja de su casa. A veces asomaba la mirada curiosa, y otras tantas simplemente se dedicaba a ignorar a los niños mugrientos que salían de sus jornadas en las fábricas y pedían cuando menos una palabra con la rubia que no hacía el menor caso.

Ese día llevaba un vestido color perla con listones de satín rosa, se le notaba tan blanca como la leche y el cabello dorado brillante hacían que compitiera con las muñecas que acunaba en el jardín bajo el roble.

—No me gusta que me miren como si fuera una decoración de la casa. — le dijo levantando sus ojos verdes a la pelirroja.

—Soy una persona, mi nombre es Lucy Westenra.

Mina enmudeció, sintiéndose tan bruta como los otros niños que ella tampoco toleraba.

—Lo siento…— tartamudeó.

— ¿No te vas a presentar?

—… Yo… mi nombre es… Wilhelmina Murray…

—Suena como el nombre de una anciana.

La niña volvió a sentirse avergonzada, ella pensaba lo mismo, por eso no le gustaba su nombre.

—En unos años te vendrá bien. — agregó la rubia poniéndose de pie.

—Pero por ahora serás solo Mina, hasta que llenes el nombre que te queda grande.

La curiosidad de Lucy recaía en, como sospechó Mina, el color de su cabello. Y luego de un par de visitas por parte de la pelirroja para ver las muñecas, sin mayor problema ni descaro, la rubia le pidió que le regalara un rulo ofreciendo ella a cambio, uno propio.

Pasaron solo un par de semanas antes de que la madre de Lucy accediera a abrir la reja para dejar que la sencilla niña pasara, y casi un mes para que le permitiera subir a la habitación de su primogénita donde esta le enseñó todas las muñecas que su padre traía como recuerdo de los diferentes lugares que visitaba aquél misterioso hombre de negocios y que no podía bajar al jardín debido a su cantidad.

Un año más que pasaba volando… cumplían doce y sobornando a una joven sirvienta con un listón de seda, pudieron salir a un kiosco sin que nadie las limitara.

La música sonaba alegre y las niñas, a punto de dejar la infancia para ser presentadas como las señoritas de sus respectivas familias, hicieron una ronda de dos. Vueltas y vueltas… risas y canciones tontas que nada tenían que ver con las piezas que interpretaba la banda… girando y girando en el parque, con la cabeza hacia tras, viendo las flores de los árboles caer, el sol brillando en lo alto escondiéndose unos momentos entre tenues nubes. El siempre extraño clima de Inglaterra…

_¿Y luego de eso?_

Temblorosa acercó la mano hasta tocar los vendajes que toscamente retorcían un delgado cadáver apresándolo también contra el muro. El nauseabundo olor putrefacto que despedía aquél sitio no tardó en llenar la habitación. Aunque eso poco le importaba a Mina.

_Llorar…_

Era lo único que se ocurría luego de ver las condiciones de una joven tan bella como lo fue Lucy, tan hermosa que los hombres pelearon y murieron por ella, tan noble que a su lecho de muerte fue vestida de blanco. Pero ahora, solo tenía _eso_, una figura amorfa que ni siquiera contaba como un cuerpo, los restos brutalmente deformados, encadenados, sellados, despojados de la sepultura que busco dársele hacía años, desprovisto del fastuoso vestido con que se le dio un último adiós.

_Lucy…_

Su amiga, su hermana, la tenía al frente después de tanto tiempo.

Pero ya no podían bailar, ya no eran capaces de tomarse de las manos para girar y girar sin que el resto del mundo importara.

_Ya no…_

Su cuerpo se estremeció sintiendo en cada músculo la eléctrica sensación de un arranque… los mataría a todos, no dejaría a ninguno de esos bastardos caminando como si nada, los destrozaría, acabaría con todos y cada uno de los infelices, los mandaría al infierno sin excepción, no los dejaría tocar la gracia del descanso eterno.

Desencajada, aturdida, furiosa, extasiada, ansiosa por despedazarlos. Su cuerpo finalmente respondió obligándolo a ponerse de pie… la bala que le atravesó la garganta salpicó al frente pero ni siquiera así se sintió derrotada. El gutural eco que salía entre sus colmillos estremeció al idiota que estaba a su espalda.

Un impuso bestial que no la incomodó como en otras ocasiones se apoderó de sus movimientos, le arrancaría su patética existencia de la misma cruel forma en que a Lucy le fue arrebatado cualquier indicio de su dignidad.

Arrodillada como estaba, no dudó en clavar sus colmillos desgarrando el cuello del malnacido, sus labios temblaron al sentir el crujir de sus huesos bajo su boca, sus oídos se cimbraron con el último gemido de dolor y agonía que profería el otro. La sangre fluía, resbalaba pesadamente, su lengua la recogía cobrando gota a gota el precio que exigía su sed de venganza.

Un gruñido la interrumpió, sus ojos rodaron la vista y se obligó a apartase de su presa un momento.

Las cadenas cedieron sin mayor problema y las vendas se desgarraron ante el movimiento, la deforme silueta se desprendía del sitio donde estuvo guardada repasando con la lengua los rastros de sangre que la pelirroja antes hubiera perdido.

— ¿Qué eres? — preguntó con cavernosa voz aquello que de ninguna manera podía ser Lucy.

— ¿Un humano? ¿Un perro? ¿O acaso un monstruo?

Mina abrió los ojos mientras en grotescas contracciones esa cosa avanzaba hacia ella.

—Eso me preguntó _él _cuando desperté hace muchos años.

La vampiresa de cabello rojo trémulamente estiró una mano para tocar el rostro momificado, posando la punta de sus guantes manchados en el borde donde debiera estar la nariz. Los paños se habían aflojado, quería verla, quería tener la imagen de su rostro una vez más, pero la otra no se lo permitió limitándose a estirar el rostro y sacar la legua para lamer sus dedos llenos de sangre.

—Oh Mina… ¿Aún te queda grande el nombre?

La aludida no podía responder, a gatas terminó de romper la distancia que la separaba de Lucy y la abrazó, abrazó esa malformación prisionera y orgullo de Millenium. Torpemente la otra correspondió.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

—Lucy, por favor, ven conmigo.

—…No…

—Te sacaré de aquí, el Duque Quatermain sabrá cómo cuidarte.

—No… realmente no me encuentro interesada.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

—Deseo quedarme, quiero que quemes todo esto, quiero que lo reduzcas a cenizas y esas cenizas las vuelvas a quemar.

—No puedo hacer eso…

—Sí, sí que puedes, _él_ me lo ha dicho, _él _me ha dicho que tú puedes salvarme…

—A… ¿Alucard?

—Él me ha visitado estos días… en mis sueños, si puedo llamarlos así.

Mina volvió a temblar haciendo sonar sus dientes de rabia. La otra pareció comprender su reacción y sonrió dejando entrever su carencia de labios con las amarillentas fauces que ahora reemplazaban su envidiable sonrisa.

Las gruesas manos aún con los pedazos de gasas colgando de ellas, sujetaron el rostro siempre joven de quien fuera su mejor amiga.

—Tal vez esa sea la forma en que su soledad suplica.

Así quedaron un momento, tan cerca, como cuando jugaban al escondite bajo la cama…

Lentamente Mina sacó una tosca vara de madera apolillada.

— ¿Sabes? Realmente me imaginaba algo más elaborado cuando pensé en el báculo de una diosa, algo más a… _tu nivel_…

Lucy rió estrechando más el abrazo.

—Tonta amiga mía, nunca fui mejor que nadie.

La vara se abrió paso entre el cadáver quedando completamente dentro de ella. Un chillido que no pudo contener, una bruma negra y espesa se apoderó del lugar.

La no vida. El regalo que ninguna de las dos pretendía, sin vivir, sin morir, suspendidas en un lapso de tiempo que nunca sería suyo, viendo las cosas pasar, las personas morir, las personas nacer. Un elemento fuera de contexto en un punto medio completamente anti natural, como un satélite fuera de órbita, lejos de casa y ya sin función importante para los demás.

Pero Lucy podía volver, podía reintegrarse al ciclo.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_n_n' ok, regresé a las cursilerías, próximo capítulo: amm pues Integra regresa y… ¿Recuerdo que alguien quería pegarle dos tiros al Duque? o.O_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	20. Los sollozos de una pérdida

**Los sollozos de una pérdida**

La bala silbó… su cuerpo se estrelló contra un muro debido al impulso tomado obligándolo a maldecir tan fuerte como pudo.

¿Por qué la diferencia era tanta?

Harry debió quitarse para evitar que el proyectil poseído le volara la cabeza. Rip lo había sometido con muchísima facilidad sin siquiera acercarse y justo ahora su perspectiva de la cazadora había cambiado drásticamente desde su burla ante su ridícula derrota.

Trataba de evitar el proyectil pero no le daba tiempo de atraparlo para deshacerlo y tener una brecha de tiempo en lo que la chica cargaba.

Podía escuchar su eterno tarareo de ópera e incluso juraba que estaba la composición musical de fondo. Rió estúpidamente mientras se tiraba al suelo para salvar su cabeza que era ya oficialmente el blanco del mosquete.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando finalmente consiguió destruir la bala, corrió tan rápido como le permitieron las piernas heridas directo a la chica que ya se había arrodillado para preparar el siguiente tiro, pero momentos antes debió detenerse en cuanto esta soltaba un poderoso alarido y una maldición…

.

— ¡Dispárales! ¡Dispárales maldito bastardo! — gritaba un hombre de elegante traje mientras señalaba la línea enemiga.

La resistencia de la casa se había reducido dramáticamente a un par de enfermeras, de las cuales una lloraba al tiempo en que abrazaba a uno de los mozos que habían derribado. Darrel como único médico, Chris a cargo de una docena de tiradores, los dos _Wild Geese_, Lord Abruzzi, una sirvienta, un empleado de limpieza, tres gentes que no supieron exactamente de dónde salieron y…

— ¡Maricones de mierda! ¡Dispárenles!

El mayordomo de la reina había dejado la habitación donde la soberana de Inglaterra permanecía resguardada por otra guardia personal que no había asomado siquiera la nariz, únicamente con el objetivo de gritarles sin hacer algo realmente.

El hombre estaba desesperado, sus ojos desorbitados no reflejaban otra cosa que no fuera el terror de verse tan cerca de una inminente masacre. Miró con rabia a la enfermera que lloraba abrazada al cadáver tan parecido a ella y tomándola del cabello la arrojó al pasillo.

— ¡Maldita perra haz algo!

Los otros no estaban perdiendo el tiempo, había conseguido mantener un fuego constante con los que habían recuperado de los caídos más las municiones guardadas compulsivamente por Helena en casi todas las habitaciones de la casa. Sin embargo, la muchacha sobresaltada trató de tomar una de las armas que habían quedado dispersas en el suelo, pero no era siquiera capaz de tomarla con firmeza.

— ¡Entonces no estorbes! — le gritó volviendo a sujetarla por el moño al tiempo en que pretendía arrojarla por un boquete directo a los ghouls.

Sus gritos de pánico apenas se escuchaban entre los disparos, pero su cuerpo no se alejó mucho de su sitio al contrario del mayordomo que caía pesadamente por donde planeaba deshacerse de la mujer, esta levantó los ojos hinchados y solo reconoció al instructor de esgrima dejando caer un sable.

—No estorbes tú. — le dijo el hombre italiano mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios hizo?! — preguntó Darrel sin interrumpir su labor, el espadachín le dirigió una mirada perdida.

—No es motivacional tener a un idiota gritando.

— ¡Pero era el mayordomo de la reina!

—Era solo un inglés más.

— ¡Mierda! — estalló Chris señalando con la mira de su rifle a quien se acercaba.

—Mientras no lo dejen acercarse tal vez vivamos, siempre fue mi mejor alumno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. — completó Lord Abruzzi poniéndose al frente de la enfermera.

.

—Tal parece que Madame se animó bastante en nuestra ausencia. — bromeo insípidamente Integra tras mirar las sombras de Alucard desaparecer completamente y los sobrevivientes de la batalla contra el ejército personal del Conde emprendían la marcha. Entreabriendo los ojos sangrantes miraba a la pelirroja abarcar un gran cuadro en su afán de repeler y hacer retroceder a los nazis.

— ¡Allá está el Duque! — exclamó Victoria acercándose al hombre y su hija que terminaban con un grupo de rezagados gohuls. Su señora no objetó la iniciativa por lo que bajó hasta el sitio, casi enseguida una señal de radio se hizo presente en el comunicador de Helena, la chica tomó la emisión y desde el otro lado en medio de un escándalo Darrel le rogaba que regresara a la casa, Harry estaba en el patio y "la cosa" que había estado reteniéndolo se estaba carbonizando.

La muchacha no pidió permiso ni nada, solo corrió de regreso con una sonrisa sádica dibujada en el rostro.

Integra rechazo el intento de ayuda del Duque alejándolo con un brazo. Había perdido un ojo, no había forma de evitarlo y no le importaba hacer algo al respecto, no en esos momentos, si no había dado la orden a Victoria de que la llevara lejos de ahí, era porque tenía algo que hacer.

—Déjate de estupideces. — le soltó mordaz.

—Tenemos indicaciones de hacer retroceder el ataque, en esas condiciones no podría continuar Sir Integra. — le dijo el otro. La rubia le miró con cierto rencor mitigando solo por segundos la sensación que la había embargado cuando Alucard cayó, pero que, sin embargo, le había dejado en claro muchas cosas.

.

—Hola, Lena. — dijo Harry cuando su hermana se interpuso entre él y las seis personas que le faltaban por liquidar.

Por respuesta la chica había empezado a disparar. Harry siempre había sido una molestia para la familia, era tiempo de ponerlo en su lugar.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho lo mucho que he deseado sacarte el corazón? Eres irritante hermana, realmente no pensé que fueras capaz de tener en tu conocimiento que nuestra madre fue asesinada en nombre de la corona y seguir tan apacible como si nada.

—La grandeza requiere sacrificios, solo que no espero que una basura como tú lo entienda.

El muchacho gruñó mostrando las deformadas piezas dentales que había conseguido al aumentar la dosis de enzima vampírica.

.

—Ahora si quieres hacer algo, hazme el favor de portarte como hombre y hacer lo que tienes que hacer, no lo que te ordenen. — le dijo Integra con la seguridad de quien no pensaba dejar que todo lo ocurrido se remitiera únicamente a los libros de historia.

El hombre se quedó quietos unos momentos para frustración de Integra. Que apretó con fuerza la pistola que llevaba a mano derecha.

— ¡¿Acaso vas a permitir que tus hijos se maten?! — estalló furiosa sin despegarse la mano izquierda de la herida en su rostro.

— ¡¿Vas a permitirlo?! ¡¿Vas a dejar que la lealtad te quite a las personas más importantes?!

El otro siguió dudoso ante la declaración. Lo sabía, lo había sospechado desde el principio, que _el maestro y el monstruo*_ compartían más que un lazo de autoridad, haberlo perdido a _él_, a Walter, a todos sus hombres… las lágrimas de sangre de su esposa caían despacio entre su neblina de duda.

Retrocedió un paso, y enseguida otro… emprendió la carrera…

.

Se movió tan rápido como sus heridas se lo permitieron, tan rápido como sus balas que perforaban la cabeza de los gohuls que se cruzaban en su camino haciéndole perder valioso tiempo. Solo eran un par de calles, solo unas cuadras de casonas destruidas para alcanzar a sus hijos.

La sangre empapaba el asfalto como el torrente del agua pluvial, llenando todo el sitio cuesta abajo directo al desagüe como si las vidas que se habían perdido fueran poco menos que simples desechos. Se topo con múltiples cuerpos destrozados, armas dejadas a la deriva y un arsenal de cuchillas.

—Harry. — murmuró reconociendo la utilería de su hijo.

Una risa desquiciada llamó su atención obligándole a apresurar el paso pese a que su rodilla se quejara, se llevó la mano a su corazón para aminorar su ritmo desenfrenado, las cosas le estaban dando un giro inesperado y tan cruel que le cerraba todas las opciones que había contemplado en su camino hacia allá.

—Harry… — volvió a mustiar, esta vez ahogando un chillido al ver a su primogénito completamente manchado en sangre bajo un cuerpo colgado de cabeza, los dedos del muchacho recorrían el camino goteante de los mechones de cabello apelmazados dirigiéndose hasta el rostro irreconocible por los golpes y cortes.

El duque sintió aún más el peso del dolor sobre su viejo cuerpo, bajó la mirada apretando fuertemente el arma de mano que le quedaba y soltó unas lágrimas amargas.

— ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡¿Lo ves padre?! — exclamaba el otro totalmente extasiado con los ojos desorbitados perdidos en un interminable recorrido de la silueta de su víctima.

— ¡¿Ves como si le he podido ganar a Lena?! ¡Ella no era una diosa! ¡No lo era aunque se lo dejaste creer!

Un quejido se ahogó entre las carcajadas del trastornado vampiro. Un quejido que auténtico dolor proferido por un padre incompetente, demasiado blando, demasiado estúpido y sumiso hasta para con sus enemigos.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Pues… no les diré nada. A ver qué me dicen ustedes, en lo personal me encantó como Integra le dice que se porte como hombre pero me "pasé" con lo de "darle dos tiros" :S_

_*master and monster, suena más genial en inglés :S pero no me gusta el spanglish._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	21. El sol sale al amanecer

**El sol sale al amanecer**

Mina se movía de un lado a otro tratando a toda costa de defender la barricada civil que habían formado algunos eficaces oficiales de policía, miembros del cuerpo de bomberos y gente en general que consiguió hacer algo mejor que gritar y correr sin rumbo. Pero no contaban con equipo para repeler un ataque de tal magnitud por lo que en ese momento habían aceptado casi de manera obligada la interferencia de una de aquellas criaturas solo porque en su espalda se enarbolaba el escudo de armas de la casa real. Uno de los malformados atacantes casi lograba atravesar la muralla formada por un autobús sin neumáticos, Mina corrió hacía él tomando impulso y poniendo su mano al frente consiguiendo atravesarle limpiamente, la sangre corrió por su brazo humedeciendo más su de por sí manchada ropa.

—Estoy igual de loca que _él. _— murmuró sacando la mano del cuerpo que cayó de espaldas.

Los ojos rojos hacían juego con la melena que se había liberado del peinado desde hacía un largo rato cayendo sobre su frente desordenadamente. Los oponentes aparecían continuamente sin darle ningún tipo de tregua. El pavimento empezó a vibrar consiguiendo mover todos los escombros más o menos pequeños, el rugido metálico de acorazados evidencio que era ya momento de emplear alguna técnica más elaborada que disparar a quemarropa y sacar corazones con la mano.

Suspiró con resignación para luego reír ácidamente, tenía ciertas similitudes con Victoria por ser de manera bizarra algo así como hermanas, así que en teoría podía hacer lo mismo que ella.

…Un par de alas chiroptera se desplegaron desde su espalda, en un batir consiguió elevarse a una altura considerable…

Le gustara o no, la sangre de Alucard la había terminado de transformar hacía años legándole parte de su grandiosa esencia maldita.

Siguiendo su instinto adormecido más que ninguna otra cosa sus brazos pronto se transformaron en largas extensiones negras que al tocar tierra se abrieron paso entre la armada enemiga atravesándola…

Y porque al final de cuentas, así doliera admitirlo, era ella un verdadero vampiro y hacía menos de una hora renunció a dejar de serlo, encontrando en voz de su mejor amiga la única razón por la que no debía declinar su destino maldito.

.

En las ruinas de la mansión Hellsing finalmente Integra había aceptado atención para su herida. El médico que la revisaba, con la bata de color bermellón y las manos aún temblando determinó algo de lo que ya estaba enterada, había perdido el ojo izquierdo.

El hombre se frotó los brazos en cuanto terminó de dar el tratamiento pertinente debido a una poderosa ráfaga de viento frío que se había colado entre los restos de piedra. Soltó un "gracias" combinado con gemido de angustia cuando Victoria sonriente le puso sobre los hombros una cortina raída a modo de manta. La chica entendió que era debido a sus colmillos pero de modo afectuoso cerró los ojos y le hizo una señal de victoria con los dedos, enseguida le dejó para dirigirse alegremente con su ama.

Estaban en lo que según proyección del arquitecto debía ser el salón de fiestas, mismo que Integra convirtió en auditorio para que los generales instruyeran teóricamente a los oficiales y luego estos pasaran a adiestrar a los soldados, pero tras la primera gran incursión de Millenium, finalmente resultara en paraje de campamento para sobrevivientes. Por la última razón, pedazos de lona verde y negra yacían dispersos junto con varios cacharros que debieron ser de los soldados, Integra con el ojo que aún le quedaba miraba el sitio desde una silla que fuera de Pip.

—Necesita trabajar en esa manía de quitarle sillas a la gente…— hizo notar el propio capitán al oído de Victoria.

—No es que usted la fuera a ocupar. — masculló la rubia sentándose en la base que elevaba el asiento.

Aquél mueble improvisado con un sofá que debido a que su tapiz fue arruinado por la ceniza, los _Wild Geese_ "enfundaron" echándole encima una capa de viaje. Estaba elevado del nivel del suelo gracias a dos muebles trincheros de nogal sacados de los escombros del comedor y con permiso de Integra que los había llamado "basura" al notar su recubierta de mármol completamente destrozada.

La chica policía jugueteaba meciendo las piernas y guiada por el líder de los mercenarios dio con una botella de vino sin destapar celosamente guardada y protegida por un chaleco antibalas descontinuado. Integra sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Por qué brindaremos Seras?

La más joven levantó la vista para encontrar la mirada de su ama, iba a proponer algo cuando el ruido de las puertas desvalijadas y un abrupto aumento en la intensidad de la luz las obligó a dirigir su atención a la persona que entraba.

Los zapatos resonaron entre las casi desaparecidas duelas de madera denotando la cojera de quien en su andar acortaba la distancia que los separaba. La notable estatura, el pelo cano y el uniforme militar manchado delataba al Duque Quatermain.

Integra se puso de pie mirándolo desde lo alto de su asiento, examinando a detalle el resultado de la batalla, fuera de lo obvio que parecía ser que Harry había sido vencido. Los ojos bordeados de arrugas complementaban una mirada verde suave y benevolente que, sin embargo, se hallaban perdidos, apagados y afilados.

—Su real majestad, soberana del Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte se encuentra a salvo, podrá regresar a su palacio a dirigir la reconstrucción de nuestra patria en breve tiempo, sus deseos son reestructurar la Convención de los doce y la Organización de Caballeros Protestantes Reales…

La voz casi automática hizo que la rubia hiciera un leve gesto de asco.

—… Mi deber recae en informarle que al ducado Quatermain le corresponde tomar comando de las Fuerzas Armadas de su Majestad que sobrevivieron y permanecieron leales a la corona…

Integra bajó de su sitio y se encaminó a la puerta destrozada a la que le faltaba un buen pedazo de cielo raso.

El amanecer siempre resultaba ser tema para la creación artística: los reflejos de luz atravesaban con fiereza guerrera las sombras de una noche fatal, las cenizas de una desgracia y las nubes de tragedia. Estaba de regreso _en casa_ solo para presenciar un espectáculo tan antiguo como el mundo mismo, cotidiano y único cada vez que se presencia.

Pese a la creencia popular, a ella le gustaban más los amaneceres que los atardeceres, porque para ella que vivía en el manto de la noche, la luz del alba no era más que el indicio de que la calma regresaba, de que los monstruos volvían a sus madrigueras y solo entonces podía respirar tranquila sabiendo que un día más cumplió con su misión.

En el transcurso de los minutos la luz aumentaba y, con ella, el jardín se mostraba en todo su esplendor. Las varas calcinadas de los rosales y abetos, las armas y municiones dispersas, las cenizas sobrevolando el alto pasto lleno de hierbas a medio morir.

La luz traía el color. Parecía que los colores jugaban cínicamente tras haber permitido que el rojo y el negro gobernaran por tantas horas. Sí, los colores jugaban entre la inmensa y devastada ciudad inglesa.

¿Había fallado su misión de Dios?

No.

Un gato saltaba los restos de un muro para acercarse a la casa seguramente esperando encontrar algo de comer.

Su atención se giró con el Duque en cuanto este pareció haber terminado su discurso, mismo que posiblemente con algunas modificaciones se daría al puñado de gente que había alcanzado sobrevivir y que no representaban ni una décima parte de los que originalmente transitaban las calles inglesas.

—Sir Integra…

La voz del hombre pareció lejana, distante y hueca, su contacto a través de los guantes apenas fue perceptible para la rubia, pero el apretón a su mano fue lo que hizo real aquél gesto. El único ojo de la mujer se posó en su mano empuñada a voluntad del otro y supo lo que se aprisionaba en su palma asintiendo ante el gesto de la liberación de un matrimonio nunca consumado.

—Por favor… ya no puedo más…

Nuevamente la otra asintió y girándose le dio la espalda para llamar a Victoria y salir de la casa.

La chica policía con un infantil andar alcanzó a su señora despidiéndose del hombre.

—Dígale Madame Mina, que yo no quiero conservarlo ¿Si?

Y el hombre las vio caminar con el viento londinense ondeando la chaqueta y el pelo de Integra, desapareciendo en un rojo amanecer.

—No creo que le dé tu mensaje Seras, deberás decírselo tú. — dijo la líder escuchando un disparo detrás de ella.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Y pues… terminó…_

_Bueno, falta un epílogo (algo así como el Romanza del manga :P) que juro por mi honor que será lo más denso AxI que pueda lograr!_

_u . u_

_¿Qué tan mal quedó este cap? Sé que hay cabos sueltos pero algunas cosas las dejaré a su imaginación, otras si las revelaré en el siguiente y de momento solo me resta decirles:_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	22. Y la luna al anochecer

**Y la luna al anochecer**

—Nunca terminaré de creer que haya más gente en un funeral que en un cumpleaños. — se quejó Mina mientras ella y Darrel trataban de moverse en el amplio salón ampliamente concurrido. Había desde reporteros de etiqueta hasta la nobleza entera de Inglaterra y otros puntos del globo, diplomáticos de repúblicas diversas y alguna que otra celebridad.

—Bueno, en el funeral no hay que llevar regalo. — agregó el moreno para enseguida soltar un quejido ocasionado por un golpe a su espalda baja con la rígida funda de una espada.

—No sé quién es más impropio, si tú o Victoria.

— ¡Sir Integra! — Mina la miró a través del velo negro que ocultaba su rostro e inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo al tiempo en que Darrel se quejaba de su _Bursitis*_ en la cadera arguyendo exageradamente que ya era tiempo de unas vacaciones.

—Menos mal que ha venido Madame, necesito hablar con usted.— dijo la rubia indicándole que la siguiera. Darrel dejó a ambas alejarse y se escabulló hasta la mesa de aperitivos cuidando de no ser tomado por ningún fotógrafo que documentaban ávidamente a cada persona de la multitud. Tras llenarse un plato y tomar un vaso de ponche, nuevamente consiguió salir bien librado hasta uno de los balcones donde comería en privado.

— _¡Salut!_

Él se sobresaltó pasándose entero el canapé de salmón pero enseguida se olvidó del plato al ver a una joven rubia sonriéndole a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

— ¡Victoria!

Se ahorró el comentario "¡No has cambiado nada!" por lo ridículo que se escucharía a sabiendas de que la joven era ya inmortal y los quince años que habían pasado desde la última vez que la vio no pasaron en ella como en él, tal como la joven hacía notar tocando con curiosidad la cicatriz de su rostro que apenas y se notaba bajo las capas de maquillaje que empleaba para no hacerse llamativo.

— ¿Tan mal andan las cosas por allá?

—En realidad no tanto, casi todos los nazis acudieron al llamado del mayor y murieron aquí en Londres, pero algunos se encargaron de dejar prole allá en América y son ellos a quienes estamos limpiando. No son la gran cosa y…

—Me da gusto verte Darrel. — interrumpió ella.

Darrel no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y desviar la mirada.

—… A mí… a mí también…

.

—No sea ridícula por favor. — objetó Mina llevándose a los labios una copa de vino para dar un pequeño sorbo.

—No se llene de fatalismos, si sobrevivió a la guerra no la matará una gripe y aún es joven como para pensar en esas cosas.

—No sea ridícula usted, tengo treintaicinco años y es muy obvio que no viviré para siempre, quiero dejar las cosas en orden… especialmente me preocupa que a mi muerte, _ella quede sola_…

El uniforme militar de Hellsing lo había mandado hacer en una versión negra acorde a la fúnebre ceremonia, y muy a su pesar se veía igual al de su difunto esposo, eso aunado a que muchos de los más ancianos sobrevivientes de la nobleza se aferraban a llamarla "Madame Quatermain" o "Duquesa Wold Newton" volvía incómoda la estadía en el palacio.

—Supongo que entonces ya pensó en algún heredero para mantener los asuntos de la organización…

Integra negó con la cabeza, ese era otro punto que odiaba tocar ante su ausencia de hijos.

—Por cómo están los tiempos, me sorprende incluso que se haya nombrado sucesor de la Reina, ya no estamos para las tradiciones hereditarias.

—Ese nieto suyo no tiene carácter de líder, la mesa hará lo que quiera con él.

Y ahora la conversación tomaba un camino que no era tan molesto al final.

—Sabe Madame, tal vez le incomode que lo diga, pero la única razón de la existencia del Duque era que yo llegara aquí. La reina misma me lo dijo.

La pelirroja levantó una ceja con curiosidad, sonrió de medio lado y comprendió a lo que se refería.

—Ella sabía que Allan era frágil, aunque no se hubiera destruido todo a su alrededor, usted no habría tenido mayor problema en… controlar todo, Sir Integra… levántese entonces como su _Graciosísima Real Majestad por la gracia de Dios para el pueblo del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y todos sus dominios de Ultramar. Soberana y jefa de la Mancomunidad de las Naciones Británicas_, sea la _defensora de la Fe… _la señora de la noche

La aludida rió ante el nombramiento de reina informal, como Duquesa y luego de la abdicación o desaparición de las familias nobles, ella quedaba pues, como la más cercana al trono, aún por encima de la convención de los doce que representaban el círculo de decisiones inmediata a la recién fallecida Reina.

—E Irlanda del Norte. — agregó Integra.

—No lo olvide, que nuestro trabajo nos ha costado reclamarle ese territorio al Vaticano.

Aquella fallecida soberana había previsto la debilidad de su prole y la corrupción de sus generales, y en base a ello había buscado a una persona que pudiera seguir cumpliendo el cargo, que comprendiera los verdaderos peligros y los afrontara sin medirse ni esconderse bajo una fila de inocentes subordinados, con la fiereza guerrera y la humanidad suficiente para delimitar la fuerza de sus acciones. Buscaba a alguien _íntegra_…

Posicionarla tan cerca del trono requirió sacrificios, más de los que le hubiera gustado a la propia noble anciana, pero lo había conseguido: el nuevo Rey de veinte años sería guiado por una de las más confiables líderes. Tal como lo decía la vampiresa, Integra sería la reina sin corona, pero lejos de lo que a muchos les hubiera hecho gritar de mera euforia, a la líder apenas y le sacó media sonrisa, y más bien un poco de gracia que le causó la forma de hablar de Mina.

—Ese infeliz va a regresar, es como una plaga de cucarachas, no importa lo que se intente, siempre sobrevive. — agregó la pelirroja creyendo conocer el motivo de la desazón en su ánimo y que este recaía en la ausencia del Conde y Príncipe de la no vida.

Integra chasqueó la lengua cansada de escuchar lo mismo pero simplemente no ver el día, dándole a la otra total seguridad en sus palabras.

—Darrel y yo tenemos que marcharnos, localizamos un grupo de jóvenes que están organizando _iniciaciones peculiares._

—Mocosos idiotas, encuentran divertido grabarlo y subirlo a la red. Chris me ha estado ayudando a bloquear los sitios.

—Ese muchacho… ¿Cómo están él y los demás?

— ¿Él? Con ganas de meter a su hija a un convento…

.

—… Victoria…— llamó Darrel interrumpiendo la amena conversación que tenían. La chica policía le miró con atención mientras columpiaba los pies desde el balcón.

—Traigo el báculo de Hela en el auto… ¿Realmente no quieres…?

—No vamos a tener esta discusión otra vez…

Darrel soltó un chillido y esta vez se quejó por su _Ciática*_ cuando Pip lo tomó por el cuello jalándolo a su lado y recibiendo el humo de su cigarro en la cara, lo que lo obligó a toser escandalosamente.

—Cuando una dama dice que no, es porque no. — intervino uno de los dos Wild Geese cuando se colocaron a ambos lados del incauto médico.

Los ojos de Victoria refulgían en rojo y de su cuerpo se desprendía una maraña negra y carmín que mantenía unidos a ella los cuerpos poco sólidos de los tres hombres. La chica relajó un poco el semblante limitando la tensión que le generaba invocar a sus familiares. Realmente nunca comprendería cómo su amo llegó a albergar a tanta gente dentro si ella a veces suplicaba a gritos que solo esos tres se estuvieran quietos.

—No me pidas que separe a esta familia. — dijo suavemente y sonriendo mientras los mercenarios reían más escandalosamente, Pip particularmente sin soltar el cuello de Darrel.

— ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Solo era una sugerencia! ¡No! — empezó a quejarse cuando el capitán francés en medio de un discurso sobre no extralimitarse con la mujer de otro, le revolvía violentamente el pelo.

— ¡No! ¡Vic…! ¡No! ¡Para! ¡Victoria!

La joven rubia rió y le pido al capitán que parara, unos momentos después, la cortina que los mantenía separados de la recepción se abrió revelando a un fotógrafo algo mayor que luego de un flashazo, inequívoco símbolo de una fotografía que iría a parar en alguna esquina de la edición especial "New World" que cubría la ceremonia fúnebre de la soberana del Reino Unido.

— ¡Que indecencia, jóvenes! Esto es un funeral. — les dijo mirando en la pantalla de su cámara digital, la toma de Darrel en el piso y Victoria arrodillada a un lado con la corta falda de su uniforme militar levantada por acción de sus piernas flexionadas.

La cortina volvió a cerrarse y los tres Wild Geese que colgaban del balcón para ocultarse no podían evitar preguntarse en primer momento si no hubiera sido más fácil des-invocarlos, y en segundo, si la prensa de escándalo que titularía la foto _"Pareja indecorosa durante la recepción"_ no era indecencia también.

.

Victoria recibió el beso de Mina cuando esta se despedía para regresar a América.

— ¿Estás segura? — le preguntó la mayor sin romper el cruce de ojos rojos.

—Sí Madame, ya le había dicho que _yo no quiero conservarlo_, ni usarlo ni parecido, estoy bien. El báculo de Hela es suyo.

—Entonces, tal vez nos veamos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo ¿No es así, Sir Integra?

La rubia se retiró el cigarro de la boca soltando una bocanada de humo, sonriendo de medio lado le dijo.

—Dios salve a la Reina por muchos años.

Entonces la vampiresa subió al auto que aguardaba por ella y el médico, que tímidamente dejó un beso en la mejilla de la chica policía, enseguida se inclinó ante la líder y corrió hasta donde le esperaban dando un mal paso en el último escalón, mismo que en un quejido fue arguyendo que se debía la _lesión en el ligamento cruzado anterior de la rodilla izquierda*_.

— ¿Cómo es que no lo han matado ya? — se preguntó Integra luego de verlo llegar al auto dando saltos sobre su pierna supuestamente sana.

La joven vampiro rió por lo bajo acallando los comentarios que aludían la torpeza del médico provenientes de sus tres familiares dentro de ella.

—Madame lo quiere demasiado, eso es todo.

Las dos rubias regresaron a la recepción del palacio, solo esperando que la comida se acabara y entonces los invitados empezaran a retirarse.

Fue después de la hora del té en que las despedidas, y un nuevo desfile de condolencias entre sinceras y de compromiso, se dieron a los anfitriones del palacio presentes. Integra aguardó a último momento para mostrar sus respetos al joven Rey que con la total y completa angustia plasmada en la expresión de su rostro le solicitó su presencia a la mañana siguiente para ajustar detalles de índole política que no le habían quedado claros. La regia mujer inclinó la cabeza unos momentos y enseguida salió del salón deseosa de que nadie notara de que una vez cruzando la puerta correría todo lo que sus piernas le permitieran con tal de alejarse de las mirada de las otras mujeres que no hacían más que compadecerla por su viudez luego de tan breve matrimonio. ¡Y cómo las odiaba! Pero matarlas no era una opción viable… viable en el sentido legal.

Abordó el auto sin ceremonias casi fulminando con la mirada al ya anciano Jerime por la lentitud con la que tomaba su lugar como chofer.

El motor se puso en marcha.

Por la ventana se distinguían las lomas cubiertas de un manto verdoso que parecía más una recubierta falsa de lana musgosa. Más allá, entre los restos de enormes paredes, las ruinas de las casonas destruidas y que nadie había que las reclamara como herencia, formaban una irregular silueta oscura apenas dejando distinguir alguna torre o el oxidado enrejado cubierto de enredaderas salvajes. Eso sucedía hacia el este, pero era muy distinto de aquello que ocurría hacia el oeste, mirando de reojo al otro lado, limitada por su falta de visión, apenas vislumbra las montañas, pero era perfectamente capaz de imaginar lo que había.

Sin duda el amplio valle de campos que volvieron a ser vírgenes luego de que la destrucción ahuyentara a los habitantes que, sin embargo, ahora poco a poco se iba poblando nuevamente en forma anárquica pese a los intentos para controlar el desarrollo urbano. Algunos álamos sobresalían altísimos, anunciando al cielo que sobrevivieron y seguirán ahí por mucho tiempo más.

En el horizonte frente al parabrisas, se contrasta la silueta de algunas formaciones serranas, por unos momentos parecía que incluso podía ver hasta Westminster, donde los restos del Gran Reloj del Palacio formaban el espectral escenario donde los más jóvenes encendían una fogata y relataban las historias de vampiros siempre matizadas con el constante tono fantástico, gótico y romántico… aún después de lo acontecido.

La luna hizo su aparición, se mostraba en su majestuosidad carmín, _la que él tanto amaba…_

La imagen se adhirió a sus pupilas, era el contraste de la noche clara con una luna manchada lo que volaba sus recuerdos, haciéndole desear que desde el reino de las sombras extendiera los brazos, afanoso de regresar a casa… pero el deseo se fundía en el fracaso al no poder siquiera llamarlo, al no poder rozar con sus dedos siquiera el adorado recuerdo ya tan lejano.

Mientras sus esperanzas iban menguando asomaba la luna su roja faz dejando caer su luz como la lluvia, destilándose por los asientos hasta llegar a las ropas oscuras, subiendo y delineando el cuerpo cansado, el mismo donde el tiempo muere lentamente entre sus brazos dejándola sola luego de haberse desvanecido el cristal que la apresaba a su compromiso.

Los ojos azules se van cerrando con la imagen de la luna aún visible en sus párpados, los labios entreabiertos se guardan un día más la pasión que no haya otro dueño para desbocarse…

Se vuelve fría la noche, lenta y agazapada, con la soledad acechando en el alma.

La luna encumbra su reflejó rubí proyectando la sombra del auto como carroza maldita que nadie atrapa. Se pierde el andar entre los caminos reconstruidos, se pierden las luces con la creciente oscuridad…

Cerca de su nuca suena el gutural eco de una despedida y una promesa susurrada entre aliento a sangre….

Íntegra despierta, pasea la mirada de su único ojo entre los cristales a su alrededor. La cabeza rasurada de Jerime en completa calma manteniendo la vista al frente, a su derecha Victoria sosteniendo una discusión en voz baja, ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo.

Intenta recuperar la perdida calma y se frota los brazos que resienten el frio.

_Lo escuchó…_

Mas sólo encontró fantasmas de sus propios deseos como marañas de recuerdos, ahogando la realidad de _su ausencia_ en su espesura. Y la invade la tristeza y la amargura de no ver el día en que regresará, y desea reclamarlo animada por una clara sombra tejida de esperanza, que cada día la esquiva con más facilidad, que siempre encontrando la oportunidad, la evade…

Baja la mirada dudando, aún con el escalofrío causado por la elegancia de quien sabe tocar el alma; incluso la vida misma pese a ser él uno que forma parte del otro mundo donde es amo y señor.

El velo de la desolación cayó a plomo sobre su rostro, sobre su deseo de esperarle.

Por delante brillaba la clara noche de luna roja como su sonrisa entredicha cuando su lugar como príncipe se restauraba entre la basura que exterminaba. Roja como su abrazo asfixiante que le robaba el aire humano pero le devolvía la vida entre sus brazos que nunca la tocaron por mucho que lo hubiera deseado. Pues el Conde resultaba tan distante que era imposible siquiera volver a llorar por una ilusión teñida de realidad que rompía su presencia sin saber que existía para algo más que ser el ama.

El cálido aliento llegó a su cuello una vez más en un suplicio de impaciencia deliciosa. Era dulce como solo ella podría reconocerlo, le provocó el mismo estremecimiento que años atrás lograra su voz, la dulzura con el inminente fondo amargo, un hedor como el de la muerte…

Entonces empezó a hormiguearle la piel de la garganta, como suele suceder en los instantes previos al toque de alguien que se espera con ansias. Sintió el contacto y la punzada dura de los dientes agudos que apenas la tocaban y se detenían allí; a nula distancia de cernirse sobre su cuello.

Levantó la mirada, en la oscuridad del auto solo el rostro pálido de Victoria desdibujándose y los ojos rojo fuego de ella clavándose en su persona la devolvieron a la realidad. La joven vampiresa sonrió reluciendo sus blancas piezas, pero lejos de atemorizarla, le dieron la seguridad de que no eran ofuscamientos suyos.

Sin esperar siquiera a terminar la orden de parar el auto, botó el seguro y saltó poniendo las manos al frente para rodar por la colina levantándose enseguida para seguir la carrera por el camino indefinido por troncos de gran porte, caídos y secos que se tendían en el suelo desde hacía quince años.

El aire frío se colaba en su cuerpo adormeciendo sus articulaciones no tan joviales como hacia unos años. El vapor salía de su boca por cada respiración agitada, como si el alma se le fuera con cada exhalación. Corrió redescubriendo los senderos ocultos por largas hierbas, abriéndose pasó por arbustos que le rasguñaron la cara y manos, solo importándole contener el irrefrenable deseo de gritar hasta que el otro acudiera a su llamado.

Creyendo que había dado vueltas en círculo se detuvo abruptamente cayendo de rodillas al suelo con las manos en la garganta dolida por la mala respiración. Estaba sudada, acongojada y la noche había llegado para quedarse por varias horas más. Los árboles se estremecieron batiendo sus ramas. Ahí en el piso fue cuando sus recuerdos fluyeron entre la palpitante punzada de su cabeza encontrando la puerta del desván de la casa que hubiera construido su abuelo y se vio obligada a dejar tras la redistribución territorial, jaló con fuerza escuchando en sus oídos el ronco hueco de un llamado que no podía ignorar.

La madera podrida y el metal oxidado cedieron dejándola caer por las escaleras maltrechas que rompieron sus peldaños ante la llegada de un peso que no habían tenido en años.

Se levantó dolorida, llena de polvo. Tratando de dispersar solo con su mano la nube levantada se guió en la completa oscuridad según recordaba cuando tenía doce años.

El olor a humedad se impregnó en su ropa, las ratas huían de la obscura figura que hacía resonar sus pasos en la piedra dando vueltas de un lado a otro, retrocediendo cuando un derrumbe no la dejaba avanzar. Pero al final lo encontró…

Rápida como un rayo se lanzó cruzando el umbral para enseguida retroceder al escuchar el chasquido de unas fauces, desenvainó la hoja de su espada y la blandió colocándola cerca, muy cerca del cuello del maldito bastardo, como le llamó. Sujetando con fuerza el mango de su arma sintió una mano ruda posarse sobre su hombro derecho. De manera violenta pateo con fuerza a la sombra aún sin forma. Sin perder tiempo se apartó más para caer sobre el piso en guardia y preparada para defenderse de cualquier ataque.

Levantándose del suelo observó la profunda oscuridad, esta no le dejaba ver más allá de la punta de su nariz pero sabía que estaba ahí, el ronco sonido de su voz recobrándose y su cuerpo materializándose era algo que, desde la primera vez que lo había escuchado cuando niña, no podía olvidar.

Los orbes rojos aparecieron frente a ella refulgiendo un instante en que pareció iluminarse bajo ese destello rojo; por todos lados estaba dibujado con sangre seca el símbolo de una heráldica antigua que le era familiar. Su propia respiración se hizo más profunda y la de él más ruidosa. Los sonidos apagados por el propio eco llegaban a oídos de la mujer. De repente, una ventisca se levanto desde la profundidad de la habitación despejando apenas por poco el aire viciado. La sombra burlona danzaba frente a la dama, finalmente la figura demoníaca se alzó definida sobre ella. El viento sopló nuevamente pero esta vez con más intensidad. La puerta se cerró con un gran estruendo atrás de ella que solo apretó los dedos sobre la culata de su pistola que había prescindido de usar.

Los ojos abiertos de par en par destellando la completa fascinación de volverle a ver sin saber exactamente qué hacer luego del torbellino desenfrenado de su reacción.

—Recordaba más cálidas las bienvenidas. — le dijo susurrando en su oído apartando los mechones rubios que caían cubriendo la oreja.

—Recordaba que eras más puntual.

—Lamento tanto la demora…

El vampiro cerró sus ojos dejando que la oscuridad dominara completamente al privar el último amago de luz…

El abandono absoluto de la mujer rozaba los límites de su carácter dominante ante los embates persuasivos del Conde. Pero entregar la propia vida era una especie de sublimación de inabarcable abstracción que reclamaba su mente femenina y que pese a todo no se animaba entregar. La demanda llana y efectiva seria dejar que hiciera con ella lo que placiera...

— ¿Acaso estas hambriento? — preguntó con sorna al sentir su lengua paseándose por su cuello.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

Siguiendo su costumbre arraigada descubrió una de sus manos y pasó el dedo por el filo de la espada liberando el líquido vital que a ciegas buscó conducir a la boca de él.

La lengua cálida se retiró de su cuello dejándole la sensación de frío, él repasó la herida escuchando la advertencia sobre no morderla, pero no llegó a su usual dosis, levantando el brazo denotando que se incorporaba, sin soltarla, guiándola hasta un abrazo que ella no rechazó.

El vampiro se acercó más, sus labios formando una sonrisa. Esos labios, con los que tantas veces había soñado y que ahora tenía tan cerca. El cabello negro que se entrelazaban como si tuviera vida propia formando una red que la atrapaba. Pero aún sin verlo sintió su cuerpo, pretendió adivinar cuál era, qué forma había tomado para aquella noche de reencuentro.

— ¿Por qué has tardado? — preguntó ella al sentir el aliento del otro sobre su rostro.

— ¿Por qué ahora que ya no soy una apetecible joven?

En medio de la oscuridad puso percibir su sonrisa, esa que tanto la sacaba de quicio…

— ¿Acaso la señorita Hellsing se ha vuelto sentimental? — preguntó, pero antes de que la otra pudiera reclamar él continuó.

—No hay por mi mayor problema, has crecido, y sigues siendo indudablemente hermosa… en estos quince años solo un pensamiento me cruzaba la mente mientras aniquilaba una a una las almas que la señora Hela no me pudo arrebatar, fue una locura infranqueable que revocaba mis deseos a un único momento ¿Lo recuerdas? En medio de la lluvia de fuego y los ríos de sangre que recorrían presurosos frente a mis ojos solo opacados por la visión de la mujer que pretendo reclamar…

Integra se inclinó al frente recargando su frente en el mentón de él en una inminente señal de que debía continuar y decirle aquello que permaneció en suspenso mientras los ojos del infierno se cerraban dejándola enfrentar los restos de la coacción nazi.

—Condesa, si tú lo deseas seremos disfrute resistente al tiempo, a las inclemencias infinitas de una vida que ya no es nuestra, permaneceremos como ingrávidas presencias malditas buscando la paz que no nos será otorgada ni a orillas del último miedo... Si no te atrapo entre mis deseos hambrientos es porque no deseo alimentarme de ti… es porque quiero que abramos la puerta del averno y permanezcas a mi lado porque así lo deseas.

La mujer se estremecía a cada palabra, satisfecha por ser proclive a pensar que aún sin ser la joven a quien ofreció la senda de la oscuridad en alguna ocasión y ella desvió el tema sin atreverse a rechazar ni a aceptar, aún podía ser el ápice de pretensión por el que el Conde lucharía hasta el final. Buscó sus labios pasando de largo que él no tuviera cabida en el universo de los sentidos, al fin sabía que, aunque su corazón no latiera y su cuerpo no le diera ningún calor, el alma del infeliz, porque ahora sabía que la tenía, ardía en deseos, sentimientos y pasiones, complementarios de lo erótico que resultaba aquél pecado complaciente al que se entregaba sin reservas.

Y los encontró…

No fue un amor dulce y sereno, más bien describiría aquello como indecente, que sin embargo, estaba lleno de sonrojos por la vez primera que resultaba para ella disfrutar de su lengua larga, su saliva espesa, su humor ácido que la contagió durante su juventud y la presión de sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Dejarlo recorrer hasta los sitios más ocultos y permitirle embriagarse con ellos, llenándole de arreboles, haciéndola temblar, suspirar quedamente pidiéndole una sola cosa.

De repente un suspiro desgarrado conmocionó su cuerpo de virgen adulta, que por primera vez consiguió trasmitirle a su amante una corriente, un hálito de vida para su maldita existencia llenándolo de una serenidad imponente que hacía siglos creyó perdida cuando el sol se volvió indiferente.

Pero esa noche que se hizo eterna como ninguna otra y la pasión de ella se hizo suya ante la carencia propia de no poder ser más que un condenado que en un rincón de su pecho, con las garras de su esencia monstruosa, había dejado con sangre el único deseo que lo volvía humano…

—No te vuelvas a ir Conde…

—Nunca más Condesa… ya estoy en casa…

* * *

Notas finales:

_:P Y pues… terminó. Ahora sí, de verdad.Y ahora unos datos curiosos :)_

_He aquí la lista de condolencias que lo aquejaron a Darrel en este último cap. Recuerden que era médico por eso los tecnicismos:_

_*Una bursa es una bolsa de color nacarado que protege y amortigua las articulaciones. Bursitis significa la inflamación de una de esas bursas. La bursitis produce dolor y sensibilidad y puede limitar el movimiento de las articulaciones cercanas._

_*Ciática es un síndrome de inflamación dolorosa del nervio ciático. Su síntoma principal es parestesia (hormigueos) localizada en el muslo y pierna (irradiación del territorio del nervio ciático) y en algunas ocasiones puede llegar a la atrofia muscular._

_* Lesión en el ligamento cruzado anterior de la rodilla izquierda_. XD es cuando te tuerces.

_Muchas gracias a Aletse (tus comentarios son buenísimos), Rachel Calarava, Vainilla Flower, Villain Cosmos, Hatake Nabiki (yea siempre es un gusto leerte), VladLover, okashira janet, Iris, Alva Red (creo que nunca lo leerá, pero de verdad siento esa discusión). De verdad gracias por sus comentarios!_

_Pero sobre todo, y si les gustó la historia deberían dar gracias a ella, mi infinita gratitud a Aiko Kimura._

_Este fic habría muerto en el 2008 con solo 7 capítulos de no ser por el review más lindo que me hayan escrito._

_Gracias, este fic regresó del infierno solo por esas palabras de aliento._

_¿Algo que se me haya pasado comentar/redactar?_

_^.^_

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me gano el derecho de seguir en este fandom?_

_¡Hasta otro fic!_


End file.
